All The Right Moves
by SallyOn
Summary: What happens to the Voltron Force after Larmina takes over Blue Lion from her Aunt. It will deal with her interactions with the team, especially one in particular. Story is set after 'Roots of Evil' and later chapters will deal with mature subjects.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This story takes place in the current Voltron Force universe, right after Episode 23 'Roots of Evil'. The characters are as they appear in the series, both in appearance and personality. The title and story are inspired by the scene where Pidge asks Allura where she learned those moves, and then finds out that it is not Allura doing them.**_

_**FYI – I am not abandoning my other story 'The Best of Friends and Plans'. This was a plot line that lodged in my head, and a chance for me to handle the characters differently, more modern than my other story. This story will also move faster and be shorter.**_

_**The Morning After**_

Pidge and Hunk were the first ones at the breakfast table which was not surprising. Hunk was as serious about food as he was about music and building things. Pidge was usually there because he had been up since '0 dawn hundred', as Lance was known to have commented. In truth it made him crazy that Pidge could get by on less sleep than anyone else.

Pidge had tried to explain to Lance that it was a known fact that geniuses needed less sleep, due to the activity of their brains. Keith had told Lance that drinking and chasing women did not contribute to a good night's sleep, but Lance had just laughed.

Keith came into the room just then, and after getting coffee sat down saying good morning to them. He looked around and said "No Lance yet?" Hunk smiled and said "I think his poker game ran late!" Pidge said "He is not a good poker player, so I can't believe it could have gone on for too long."

Lance walked in as Pidge was making his comment and said to him with a snarl "What do you mean I'm not a good poker player?" Hunk said "Pidge and I beat you every time we play!" Keith looked at him and said "I think they are right about that. And you look like hell!"

"After the game I met up with this woman and." He broke it off as Daniel and Vince came into the room. Daniel had heard Lance's comment and said telepathically to Vince _'wouldn't you love to hear what he and the woman did?' _Vince said _'It's too bad we can't read his mind!' _Being teenage boys they usually had girls on the brain.

Before anyone could say anything, Larmina came bouncing in, wearing her pilot's suit. "Good morning everyone! Today is going to be great!" Daniel and Vince looked at her with envious eyes. Daniel especially couldn't believe that Larmina had beaten him to becoming a full fledge lion pilot.

As he thought those thoughts, the haggerium infection in his system started to flare up, being fed by his jealousy. Vince could tell what was happening with Daniel and telepathically said to him_ 'watch it Daniel, unless you want everyone to know.' _Vince was starting to be sorry that he had agreed to keep Daniel's infection a secret. He consoled himself that Daniel himself would probably reveal it unwittingly.

Vince understood why Larmina had taken over Blue Lion, and didn't really envy her the flying, just the fact that she was now a full-fledged member of Voltron Force. He was still a cadet, so technically Larmina outranked him. She had already outranked him because of her title, and now she was even further above him. Vince had been attracted to her since they had first met, but had kept it quiet. He knew that Daniel liked her to, and was sure that if she was attracted to either of them it would be Daniel with his brash confidence and flying ability.

Keith, Lance, and Pidge all said good morning to her, and Keith asked "Did you get the chance to read the briefing memos I sent you?" Larmina had gotten some food and sat down next to Pidge saying "Yes, I read over the material and do have some questions about the content. Lance laughed and said "You have just earned bonus points with Keith because no one ever reads his briefing memos!"

"After breakfast why don't you get together with Pidge and go over them. He can explain it I'm sure, as he reads!" Keith said to her, and then said "We will be taking the Lions out at 1100 hundred hours this morning, so you need to be ready to go."

Daniel said "How can she talk to Pidge after breakfast, we have class!" The coffee had helped Lance, but he was still annoyed about Pidge's comment. He knew better than to take Pidge on though, but Daniel was fair game. "Actually, she doesn't have to go to class because she doesn't need to graduate from the Academy."

After Wade had been defeated, Daniel and Vince had been reinstated into the Flight Academy. It had been decided that they could do their course work on Arus, because of Voltron. Daniel did not like Lance's comment and said "She gets to fly a lion, and doesn't even have to graduate from the Academy!"

Larmina laughed and said "Royal House of Arus, Daniel!" She had been overwhelmed when her Aunt had told her that she would pilot Blue Lion as a full member of the team. Larmina realized that her Aunt was acknowledging that she was not a little girl anymore. That respect, coming from her Aunt, meant a great deal to her. As much as she mocked the royal traditions, she loved them in her heart and would not let anyone else make fun of her family or her planet.

Pidge had been very quiet throughout the discussion, having been busy thinking about Larmina. He remembered yesterday, when he had found out that she was the one piloting Blue and doing those amazing moves with the trident. He had been blown away by how she took down the tree. He could still hear the proud note in her voice when she had told him 'Allura is not here right now'.

He looked over at her, sitting next to him, and noticed how grown up she looked. Her flight suit showed off her perfect figure better than her cadet uniform ever had. Pidge had not realized how great her body really was, and he was not sure he should be thinking those thoughts now.

Pidge had always thought her red hair was amazing, reminding him of the hot flames in the center of a fire. However, her bangs hanging in her eyes had always annoyed him and the pony tail made him think of something an animal would have. He saw now though that she had pulled her hair smoothly back, from her coronet, in an elaborate braid. It ran down the back of her head, and tucked under at the nape of her neck. The nape of her long neck, he noticed!

She must have been aware of him looking at her, because she turned to him and said "Will you have some time to answer my questions?" Pidge smiled at her and said "Yes, we should be able to get through everything before we have to fly." Her eyes were the color of turquoise, the stone favored by ancient earth peoples for good luck. Pidge wondered if she would ever be interested in knowing that fact.

Hunk felt bad for Daniel and Vince, but knew there was nothing he could do about it. He said to them now "Since I'm taking your class this morning I think we will go out to the Hunkyard to do some physics experiments." That made the boys feel better, and Vince said to Daniel _'I think we might be getting the better deal!' _Daniel sent back an agreement on that thought.

Larmina would not admit it to them, but now she was a little envious that the boys would get to go to the hunkyard, while she stayed at the Castle. She thought Hunk was great fun, and always enjoyed hanging out with him. Larmina had been a little unnerved when she had felt Pidge looking at her, and it was not the first time it had happened.

She still remembered how she felt when she had found out that Pidge was in fact her favorite rock group! Up until then she hadn't even known he knew anything about music! Once she knew his secret she had started to see a whole different side of him. Larmina was very perceptive, in spite of her tough exterior, and she had seen how kind and generous he really was beneath the genius persona he normally showed to the world.

Pidge could be lots of fun, and had a very irreverent sense of humor. Larmina liked how he could laugh at things without being mean, just seeing the funny side of them. There had been times, when she and Pidge had been talking about music, or something else, that a funny feeling would come over her. She didn't understand why it would happen, but it felt like the bottom was dropping out of her stomach.

Now, sitting next to him at the table, she was very aware of his physical presence next to her. Larmina was suddenly nervous about being with him. Some of it was the way he had been looking at her, with new interest. She took a deep breath, and decided she was being silly! She was a member of the team now, and he was just adjusting to her new role.

Daniel said to her "We will think of you slogging through reports while we are having fun with Hunk!" Larmina raised her chin and said in a bored tone "Since you are there to do work I'm not sure how much fun you will have!" Lance almost laughed at how much she looked and sounded like her Aunt in that moment.

"Hunk, don't forget they need to take their exam by the end of the week. It is loaded into the system, so once you finish the unit you need to administer the exam." Keith said, but thinking the same thought that Lance had. He was looking forward to telling Allura about it!

"You take all the fun out of it!" Hunk said, and then "However, he is right about the exam. You need to take it and pass it!" He had graduated from the Academy and at the end of the day knew what was important. Hunk was also pretty sure that Larmina would have had more fun with him and the cadets than she would have with Pidge. He had always liked Larmina a lot, enjoying how tough she was, and her taste in music. Hunk was excited that she was going to be a team member now, so he would have more chance to hang out with her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**KathDMD – Glad you like the story!**_

_**Blue Lion**_

After Breakfast was over with, Larmina followed Pidge into the main control room. As he was bringing up a holscreen Daniel and Vince walked by, with Hunk. "Try not to have too much fun Larmina!" Daniel told her with a smirk on his face. Pidge knew that Larmina was feeling bad about not being able to go to the Hunkyard. He didn't like the smirk Daniel had on his face, so he took pleasure in reminding Daniel "Don't forget you have to pass your exam by the end of the week, or you can lose your flying privileges!"

Larmina smiled at him when he said it, which raised Pidge's mood several points. Vince saw Larmina smile at Pidge, and all of a sudden thought maybe he should stay with them. Daniel picked up his thought and said_ 'why would you want to do that?' _Vince had figured out how to mask his thoughts from Daniel, because of his abilities. He thought back to Daniel _'I like talking to Pidge, that's all.'_

He didn't want Daniel to know that he was jealous, which would open up the whole avenue of why he was jealous. Vince didn't want to go there, especially since he knew Daniel's thoughts on Larmina now. Vince also knew that Daniel was smarting from Pidge's remark, which gave him pleasure.

Hunk smiled at Larmina and said to her "Don't let him lecture you!" They all laughed at that, and then Hunk and the cadets left. Pidge brought up the briefing memo and said "I promise I won't lecture!" Larmina said "It's all right; I understand why I can't go with them. I have a lion to fly!"

She was standing next to him as she said it, looking up at him with her sparkling turquoise eyes. Pidge was aware of some soft floral scent coming from her, not one he would have associated with her. He decided he needed to think about work, and not what she smelled like. "What do you have questions on?" He asked her in a serious tone.

They spent the next hour going over various points, and with Pidge explaining them it all made sense. Larmina appreciated how he talked to her as an equal, not a student. He had some funny comments about some of the stuff in the memo, and she liked how the green flecks in his eyes sparkled when he laughed. For some reason she wanted to see his eyes with his glasses off. She was also working hard to keep her mind off of how close he was standing next to her.

Pidge had always found Keith's writing to be very heavy in style, a perfect military document. He had in the past rewritten some of them, lacing them with humor and sarcasm, which most of them deserved anyway. He didn't blame Lance for not reading them, as there was never anything new in them. Pidge was glad that Larmina liked his take on the writing, and hoped that she would want him to explain the memos in the future.

He had also been looking at her hair, admiring the different shades of red the light was catching. Pidge had not noticed before that while most of her hair was the color of hot flames, the under pieces were a deeper, richer red. The braid had pulled those pieces up, and they were woven among the flame colored ones. He suddenly wondered what it would be like to undo her hair and touch it.

Pidge's thoughts were broken when Allura came into the control room. She saw them and said "How is the first day going?" She hoped it was going to work out, and that the team would accept Larmina. Allura thought back to when she had joined the team, and knew that her niece was better prepared than she had been. She was glad to see Larmina working with Pidge now, happy that he was helping her.

"Hello Aunt Allura! Pidge is explaining some stuff to me, and then we are scheduled to fly at 1100 hours." Larmina told her Aunt. "Thank you Pidge, I appreciate you taking the time for this." Allura smiled at him with pleasure. She knew that she needed to concentrate on Arus, and this would help her to do it.

"Larmina, I would suggest before flying you go spend some time with Blue. I sat with him last night, and explained everything to him. However, I think he needs some time with you also. He is your Lion now, and that is an important responsibility!" Allura told her niece in a solemn tone of voice. Telling Blue about her decision had been harder than telling Keith and Lance. She knew that the only person who was truly happy about her decision was Coran.

After she left Larmina turned to Pidge and said "I guess this means that Blue will talk to me now, right?" He could see the worry in her eyes, and reaching over he put his hand on her shoulder and said "Yes, it does. What are you concerned about?" Larmina was aware of how warm his hand felt on her shoulder, and not only was her stomach doing flip flops, but it was hard to breath too.

"I'm not sure what to say to him?" In fact, Larmina didn't know what it was, but Pidge being next to her was scrambling her thoughts. Pidge had been glad when Allura showed up, making him stop thinking about playing with Larmina's hair. Now though, touching her was making him think of other things to play with, besides her hair.

Pidge forced himself to remove his hand and said "I'm sure you and Blue will have plenty to talk about." Larmina suddenly missed his hand on her, and she wondered why he had removed it. She tried to focus on what he was saying about Blue. "Just so you know, Blue is not very musically inclined!" Pidge told her with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Larmina asked him, with a puzzled look on her face. Pidge got a big grin on his face and said "He doesn't like Stereolatic!" That had them both laughing hard. Larmina excused herself to go to Blue's den.

After going through the chute she entered Blue's realm and felt the temperature drop almost 20 degrees. The cave was cool and dark, located in a deep part of Lake Arus. She was always intrigued at how the water stayed outside of the cave, making the air breathable. She saw Blue in the corner, his eyes half open.

Larmina walked up to him, and he opened his mouth, letting her enter the cockpit. She inserted the key into the slot, and felt the Lion slowly come to life. She had always wondered how the communication worked, but knew that it was not something she could ask her Aunt, or the other pilots. It was private information, and not to be shared. Larmina sat in the chair and waited for what would happen next.

It was almost half an hour before a deep voice said in her brain _'You are my new pilot.'_ Larmina took it to be a statement, so she thought _'yes, I am.' _The voice asked her _'are you worthy of piloting me?'_ She took offense at that and sat up straight saying _'are you worthy of being my Lion?'_

Blue Lion laughed in her mind and said _'a true daughter of Arus, I see!' _Larmina thought _'don't forget I can kick butt several different ways and am not afraid to do it!'_ The next thought that came into her brain was _'you are very different from your Aunt, much more direct.'_ She thought back _'I don't like to beat around the bush. I say what I mean!'_

Larmina decided that maybe she was being too brash, a trait that Nanny and her Aunt were always correcting her about. She asked Blue now _'do you miss my Aunt?' _She felt a rumble in her brain and then the voice said _'no, it was time for her to move on. She could do with some of your directness, especially in matters of the heart.'_

'_What does that mean?'_ Larmina thought to Blue. _'I think you know what it means, you are very smart about people.'_ Blue thought back to her. Larmina nodded her head, thinking about her Aunt, Keith, and Lance. _'It will be interesting to see how it plays out. I've never had anyone I could talk to about it before'_ she told Blue Lion.

'_It is good that you don't talk about your family with those boys. You are very mature'_ Blue told her. Larmina sniffed and said _'As if! I do think Vince is more sensitive than Daniel, but still it is not something I would discuss with them.'_ Blue said_ 'do not worry about being too brash with me; I don't have a problem with it'_.

Larmina smiled and said _'thank you for that, as most people don't appreciate it!'_ Blue said _'when it comes time for you to find a mate you need to find someone who will appreciate it too'._ It took her a minute to realize what he had said. _'What do you mean, a mate?'_ She asked him with a shocked look on her face.

'_You are growing up, and that is a natural progression'_ Blue told her. _'I don't want a mate! No one is going to tell me what to do!' _She thought to him, suddenly wanting to get out of the Lion. _'Do not run away, you know we will have no secrets from each other! And I don't think your mate will tell you what to do'_.

'_My Aunt does not have a mate, and I think she needs one before I do!'_ Larmina said to Blue in an aggravated tone. She heard the rumbling laughter in her brain again and said _'that is part of the reason she let the situation with me and Arus get so out of control. You need to learn from her mistakes, and not wait too long. Please go, as I want to rest before we fly'._

Larmina was rather shocked; both at the conversation and the way Blue dismissed her! She wondered if he had talked to her Aunt that way, and as she was leaving the Lion the thought popped into her head _'no, I did not talk to your Aunt that way; we have already discussed that she is not a direct person like you are!'_ As she went back to the castle the comment about 'a mate' came into her brain, making her cheeks turn very pink at the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: It is a holiday here, and this story is running through my brain at turbo speed! That combination means lots of output! **_

_**Turning Ticks and Myra the Sark – welcome to the story, and glad that you like it!**_

_**The Hunkyard**_

Stereolatic was playing loudly in the background, as Hunk used a warped piece of metal to explain the properties of electromagnetism to Vince and Daniel. Once they completed the experiment, they took a break. Hunk said to the boys "Now this is how to have a class. I'll tell you when I was at the Academy it never like this!"

Daniel had only entered the Academy to fly, and if Lance had not 'expelled' him he probably would have flunked out before he got to fly. Academics were a struggle for him, so he had been grateful for Vince. Even having class outside wasn't helping him, while Vince had been rather bored with Hunk's lecture. Vince knew he could have explained it better, and in fact Hunk had left several points out that would have helped Daniel understand it. He thought to Daniel now _'I'll explain it later to you'_.

Vince had not been paying attention, instead thinking about how Larmina had smiled at Pidge earlier that morning. Pidge had always been Vince's idol, and the team member he felt the closest to. He knew that while he wasn't as smart as Pidge, he was pretty close to it. He had been impressed with both Pidge's musical ability, and the computer game programs he had written.

Prior to this morning Vince had assumed that Daniel was his only rival for Larmina, but now worried that Pidge could be a bigger one. Daniel picked up that Vince was feeling down in the dumps and thought to him_ 'what is going on? You've been weird all morning!'_ Vince was tired of Daniel in his brain and said _'says he with the haggerium infection!'_

'_Don't even think about that! I know you will find a cure for it!' _Daniel thought, which reminded Vince of something he needed to ask Pidge about. Pidge was not what Vince wanted to think about! He then heard Daniel say in his brain _'didn't Larmina look hot in that flight suit? Who knew she had a set of boobs like that!'_

'_Honestly Daniel, how can you think that?'_ Vince thought back to him, even though he had noticed her breasts too. Daniel thought _'oh come on, you noticed them too! I saw you looking at her body! Can't you just imagine holding her and touching her boobs?'_ Vince knew that Daniel had already imagined that and much more! He thought to him _'be careful Daniel, if the Princess knew you were thinking that she would put you in a dungeon! And if Larmina knew how you thought, well dude, you would be flat on your back in no time!'_

Daniel thought back _'if Larmina was on top of me it wouldn't be a problem. I bet she is the type who wants to be on top!' _Vince sighed and decided to get Daniel on a different track. He said out loud 'It's going to be different now that Larmina is a member of Voltron Force."

Daniel was still upset about that and said "How nice for her that she gets a Lion because of her family! I'm the better pilot!" Hunk laughed, knowing exactly what was bothering Daniel. He said "Larmina has developed into a fine pilot with a good skill set. She is a welcome addition to the Force."

"Well it is some consolation that she is stuck with Pidge, instead of out here with us!" Daniel said, more to convince himself than anyone else. He was just jealous of Larmina getting to fly, and did not consider Pidge any kind of a rival for Larmina. Daniel was sure that Larmina liked him, but didn't want to let on because of her Aunt. He reasoned now though, it wouldn't matter anymore, what her Aunt thought.

Hunk had in fact been a little envious that Keith asked Pidge to explain the briefing memos to her. He read them too, and would have been glad to have spent the time with her. He consoled himself with the thought that Larmina liked him a lot, and he would be able to spend more time with her.

"I wonder if the Princess will miss flying?" Daniel asked, having a hard time imagining how anyone could give up a Lion. Hunk said "Arus has always been the most important thing to her, and it is her responsibility to rule the planet." Vince had a thought and said "She will probably get married soon, right?"

Daniel said "Do you think she will pick Keith or Lance?" Hunk, still trying to wrap his head around the thought of Allura married said "I think she is supposed to marry a Prince!" Vince said "I know that Coran has been looking for one." Daniel said "I think she will end up married to Keith or Lance, they are the ones she has spent the most time with!"

Hunk had wondered about that before, but wasn't going to discuss it with Daniel and Vince. He said now "Let's get back to the lesson; we have several more theories to cover before we have to get back to the castle."

At 1100 hours Keith gave the command to launch the Lions, and Larmina headed back to Blue's den. She felt a thrill go through her as she powered up Blue and heard him roar. Larmina felt like the roar was coming from inside her, from her heart. As they got airborne a text message came across her monitor:

Pidge: Wasn't it awesome starting your Lion by yourself?

Larmina: How did you know?

Pidge: You never forget the first time!

Just then Keith's voice came over the com link, so Pidge shut the window down. Larmina looked at the message that was still up on her screen, and for some reason she didn't understand it made her smile and blush at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Birthday Plans**_

It was a week since Allura had stopped flying, and as she worked in her study she knew that her decision had been correct. Coran was back, after presiding over Wade's trial, but there were just certain matters that only the ruling Princess could handle. She closed out one of them now as Coran walked in.

"Your Highness, are you ready to go over the agenda for the Dominion Council meeting?" He asked her, as he bowed to her. Allura smiled and said "Coran, you don't have to bow when you come in! Please have a seat!" She knew that she owed so much to him, and wished she could figure out some way to repay him.

Coran looked at her, and noticed how pretty she looked in a dark blue dress, ornamented with her pearls and some dazzling sapphire earrings. They echoed the blue in her eyes, and the stones in her coronet. After she had decided to quit flying he had gone down to King Alfor's tomb and offered up a prayer of thanksgiving! Coran thought to himself _'now I just need to find a husband for her'_!

They had been going over the agenda for almost an hour when there was a knock at the door. Allura looked up to see Pidge standing there. She looked at the clock and said "Is it time already?" She had asked Pidge to come up to discuss something with him. Coran smiled at him and said "Pidge, when you get the chance I want to go over some new requirements for that aquifer that you designed."

Pidge had spent the five years helping Keith find Black Lion and working on rebuilding the castle and Arus. He said to Coran "Once I finish with Allura, we can talk if that would work?" In truth, he was always looking for a new challenge or a project. If he could find both, that was even better. Coran said it would work and he excused himself.

Allura watched as Pidge sat down and looked at her expectantly. She hoped that he would be able to do what she was going to ask him. "Pidge, thanks for coming up! I appreciate all the help you have given Larmina this last week. She has said it has made all the difference!"

Pidge was glad to hear that, having enjoyed the time he got to spend with Larmina. Some of it had included Hunk, which for some reason bothered him, but he pushed that thought aside. He wondered what else Larmina might have said to her Aunt. Pidge said "It's been very easy! She has caught on very quickly."

"How has it been with Daniel and Vince?" Allura asked, wanting to hear Pidge's opinion before asking Keith and Lance theirs. Pidge furrowed his brows and said "Actually Daniel has not flown this week. He flunked the physics exam, and Keith won't let him up until he retakes it and passes. However, Vince has been fine."

Allura was surprised to hear the news about Daniel, but glad that Vince was handling it well. She said now "Maybe Daniel flunking that exam was a blessing in disguise. I was concerned about how he was going to handle Larmina flying." Pidge said "The way I heard it, he wasn't happy but he understood the decision." In truth he found Daniel rather irritating most of the time, so he didn't seek him out for conversations.

"Well the reason I called you up here is to request a favor." Allura said to Pidge, who tilted his head in response. "Larmina's 18th birthday is next month, and I want to give a big party for the occasion." Allura told him, and Pidge saw where this was going. He sighed and waited for the request. "Would Stereolatic be willing to provide the entertainment for the occasion?"

Pidge had not realized that Larmina's birthday was next month, but knew that she would like a performance by Stereolatic more than anything else. However, having Stereolatic meant that he would not get to spend that much time with her. He consoled himself with the thought that she would be very happy to have his musical group.

"I think I can be in touch with them!" He told Allura with a smile, and then asked "You will have to help cover for me when I need to excuse myself though?" She gave him a big smile and said "Thank you Pidge! She will love it! And yes, we can work something out." Allura paused and then said "Since it is her 18th birthday it will be a grand event, and I will be inviting the Diplomatic Corps and representatives from the Alliance planets."

Pidge laughed and said "That sounds too main stream for Stereolatic! You will ruin my street cred!" Allura said "But it is Larmina's party at the end of the day, and I want her to have what she wants." They chatted a couple more minutes, and then Pidge excused himself to go see Coran.

Later that night Daniel, Vince, and Larmina were all down in the Lair. Vince was telling them about what he had found in Pidge's notes, from his work on Sven and his haggerium infection. Vince felt bad that he was going behind Pidge's back, but didn't want to betray Daniel's trust.

Larmina was listening and interrupted Vince to ask "How are you doing this without Pidge knowing?" She saw the guilty look Vince got in his eyes, and said "I bet he will be furious when he finds out hacked into his account!" She was already upset at having to keep the secret from her Aunt, and at the back of her mind knew that the team should really know what was going on.

She knew that her relationship with Daniel and Vince would change, once she took over Blue, but had not understood how it would affect her loyalties. Larmina was not enjoying the position she was being put in, and now knowing that Vince was hacking into Pidge's account, well it was too much.

Daniel could see that she was not happy and she said "Come on, how much stuff has Pidge hacked into? And if he was so concerned about his account he should have increased the security on it!" He thought to Vince _'let's hope that relieves her mind'_. Vince thought back_ 'dude, I don't know if this is going to work!'_

Larmina looked at Daniel and said "He doesn't expect his teammates to be spying on him!" She was struggling with her feelings when she was around Pidge, and didn't like the idea of Vince snooping in Pidge's private affairs. She decided that if he was just looking at the haggerium stuff, well maybe it was all right. Especially if it helped Daniel, who she liked most of the time.

She remembered how lonely it had been at the castle, until the boys showed up. At first she had pretended to be annoyed, but was really glad that they had come. Her Father had been Allura's younger brother, who had been killed the first year that King Zarakon had attacked. Her Mother had been a Princess from a neighboring planet, whose marriage had been arranged by King Alfor. Princess Zoya had been admired for her beauty and flaming red hair, which Larmina had inherited.

Unfortunately her Mother had died when she was visiting her home planet at the exact time the Drules blew it up. Princess Zoya had gone to see her Father, who was sick, but had left Larmina on Arus. The only memory she had was pictures, which she treasured very much.

Larmina took her mind off of her memories and said to Vince and Daniel "I don't think we should keep this a secret any longer! It will look a lot worse if they find out that we have been hiding it." Vince agreed with Larmina, but didn't say anything. However, Daniel picked up on his thoughts and pleaded _'please, don't! You can find a cure! I don't want to be kicked off the team!'_

She knew that Vince and Daniel were doing the telepathy thing, and suddenly she didn't want to be with them. Larmina didn't like keeping stuff from the team, who had been very welcoming to her. She also didn't like the idea of Vince hacking into Pidge's account. She stood up, and said good night to them.

As she was falling asleep that night, she wished she could talk to someone about Daniel's infection. Before she closed her eyes she realized that she was probably going to have to choose between her friends and the team. And the person she most wanted to discuss it with was Pidge.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Thank you for all the kind reviews! I am very excited that the story is being well received! Welcome to FroofyB!**_

_**Sparring Partners**_

It had been two weeks since Larmina had taken over Blue Lion, and things had been going well. Keith had understood Allura's decision right away, but Lance had not. However, after flying with Larmina he had come around completely. He saw that she was not a bothersome teenager, but a very good pilot who pulled her own weight.

It was after dinner, and everyone was in the rec room, watching one of the newsfeeds from earth. Keith was doing reports for Garrison HQ, while Hunk and the cadets were beta testing the latest module for Pidge's computer game. All of a sudden everyone gave the newsfeed their total attention as a formal picture of Larmina appeared on the screen.

'_This is ENTERNTAIMENT TONIGHT the galaxy's most complete entertainment news source! We have a hot scoop about STEREOLATIC, the hottest music group! It has been confirmed that they have been booked for an exclusive engagement on planet Arus! It seems that Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Allura of Arus has prevailed on Stereolatic to provide the musical entertainment for the gala party celebrating the 18__th__ birthday of her niece, Lady Larmina of Arus. Stereolatic has not played a public gig since the Great Galaxy Musical Festival several months ago, which coincidently took place on Arus. The party promises to biggest event this season. Lady Larmina is the daughter of the late Prince Andrei of Arus and Princess Zoya of Falcos. As you can see from these pictures Her Ladyship has inherited her Mother's beauty. To all you bachelors out there, I think this means open season on Her Ladyship!'_

All eyes turned to look at Larmina as Daniel announced "Wow, your Mom was hot!" Larmina herself was shocked at what she had just heard, and wanted out of the room. She stood up saying "Excuse me; I have things to do." Pidge had seen the look in her eyes, and knew that she wasn't happy. He hoped it was not because of Stereolatic doing her party.

"Daniel, for future reference most girls don't want to hear that their dead mother is 'hot'!" Lance told him, while Allura gave him a cold glare. Daniel thought to Vince _'well, she is hot! I see where Larmina gets her looks from!'_ Vince thought back _'dude, did you see how the princess looked at you?'_

Allura said "I wish they would not have said all those things about Larmina and her parents. Please turn that program off." She had not had the chance to talk to her niece about the party, and now realized that it had been a mistake not to. Allura was all set to go after her, but Keith said "I would let her be; she is probably upset about seeing her parent's pictures on the newsfeed."

Hunk said to Pidge "Stereolatic, huh? This is going to be some party!" Pidge smiled, trying to go along with Hunk's good mood. He still wondered what had made Larmina look so shocked. Daniel said "Hunk is right; this is going to be a great party!" Vince agreed, while thinking _'so Larmina will be 18 in a couple weeks!'_ Daniel thought back _'that means she is of age and fair game!'_ Vince was always amazed at how insensitive Daniel could be; he thought _'honestly, she is a girl, not a bird!'_ All he heard was Daniel's laughter.

Larmina woke up early the next morning, and headed down to the gym to get a good workout in. She had not slept well, being upset about the party that was sprung on her. After doing some warm up laps around the gym, she started her kickboxing drills.

Pidge was up early also, and decided to work out. He had been surprised when Allura had told him that she had set the party up without asking Larmina about it. Pidge was hoping that was what had Larmina looking so shocked. As he entered the gym he saw that she was in there, and he stood off to the side of the door, looking at her without her being able to see him.

She had on tight fitting black pants that stopped above her knee, and a tight fitting top in a multicolored print. He wasn't sure if it was a top or a sports bra, but either way he enjoyed the view it gave him. Pidge had spent the last two weeks, when he was around her, trying to think about work and not about her body or glorious hair. It had been a losing situation.

He walked into the gym, hoping that maybe they would have the chance to talk about the party. Pidge said good morning to her, and watched while she gave the punching bag several strong kicks. He was always impressed with how flexible she was, and how high she could get her legs. That set his mind off in another direction before he could stop it.

"Good morning Pidge!" Larmina said, as she landed a roundhouse kick perfectly. She was glad to see him, but wished her stomach would not do that thing it did when he was around. She saw that he had a pair of sweat pants on, and an old Academy t-shirt, which was tight on him. Larmina could see that in spite of his wiry build he was well muscled.

Pidge decided he would build up to the conversation about the party, and said "I'd never seen pictures of your parents before." Larmina stopped kicking and said "I wonder where that horrid program got them from?" Pidge said "Those programs have all kinds of leaches that they use, to get information about famous people!"

"Well I didn't appreciate seeing their pictures like that!" Larmina declared, hitting the bag with a right upper cut. Pidge asked "I am curious about something, why are you 'Lady Larmina' and not 'Princess Larmina'?" She laughed as she did another punch and said "My Father was the second son!" She went on "Only the children of the reigning monarch are given the title prince or princess."

"I didn't realize that Allura had two brothers." Pidge asked, and Larmina said "Crown Prince Eammon was born first, then my Father, followed by my Aunt." He thought about that, and then said "I know about your parents, but what about the Crown Prince?"

Larmina looked at him intently and said "He was married to Princess Xenia, a real bitch according to my Mother!" Pidge smiled and said with a smile "Lady Larmina, such language!" She smiled at him from the other side of the punching bag and said let loose with a string of curse words in three languages. Pidge laughed and said "I'll give you that and !#$%^^&" he proceeded to match hers, and add some in Baltan that were particularly bad.

"I'm impressed, what were those last couple?" Larmina asked, and he told her, adding "I thought you Mother died when you were a baby?" She said "I have her journals, which have all kinds of juicy details in them. However, according to my Mother Xenia had a reason to be a bitch!" Pidge looked at her and she said "My Uncle never got around to, shall we say in polite terms, consummating their marriage!"

He looked shocked and said "Are you serious?" Larmina smiled and said "They were married for almost three years, during which time, according to my Mother's journal, both my Father and Xenia's brother, the King of Parthenia tried to explain the matter to my Uncle." Pidge asked "Was he not into women?"

"Well, he wasn't into men either, if that is what you were wondering!" Larmina told Pidge, and went on "My understanding is that he was very religious and spent lots of hours on his knees praying! He was very high minded." She went back to hitting the punching bag.

"Your Mother wrote all this down?" Pidge was still trying to get his mind around the idea of it all. Larmina said "Yes, she did, because of how her marriage was arranged!" He looked at her and she went on "King Alfor approached her Father, King Hulxan, about a marriage with my Father. However, King Hulxan had heard all about the Crown Prince."

Pidge said "It is rather bad form to leave something like that hanging in the air!" She stopped hitting the bag and said "My Mother's Father insisted on the wedding night before the ceremony, to make sure my Father knew what to do!" By now Pidge was trying not to laugh, but ended up anyway.

Larmina watched him, and then started laughing too. After a bit, Pidge asked "Does Allura know all this?" She shook her head, and said "She doesn't even know I have my Mother's journals. I found them in a box of stuff in what had been my parent's room, before the castle was rebuilt. Thank you for that, by the way, doing the castle!"

Pidge bowed, and then figured he could ask about last night. "When you left last night you seemed shocked at the mention of the party." He saw her shoulders sag, and she said "My Aunt arranged it without asking me!" He thought about that and then said "Stereolatic would never have agreed to play if that fact had been known when they were asked!"

She smiled at him and said "If I had been asked I would have preferred for you to be there, rather than DJ Prong!" She wondered what he would say to that, and watched as he walked over to where she was standing. Her heart started to race, as he looked at her. In truth Pidge couldn't believe what she had just said, and looked at her eyes to confirm it.

"DJ Prong is rather shocked, as he is much more of an attraction than I am!" Pidge told her in a solemn voice. She lowered her eyes slightly, but looked up through her eyelashes as she said "I am not into attractions!" He was still staring at her, and almost reached over to touch her. Instead he took a deep breath and said "Since I won't have any time with you on your birthday, maybe after it we could do something?"

Larmina was sure that her heart had dropped to her knees, while her stomach was full of butterflies. She smiled at him and said "I would like that a lot!" Pidge decided he had made good progress and said to her "Show me how you do that roundhouse kick!"

They spent the next half hour sparring with the punching bag, and then Pidge asked her to show him the fight move she had used in battling the tree. Larmina proceeded to do the maneuver on Pidge, taking it to where she had done in the tree.

"Now, it is actually a variation of a classic move, and by doing this." Larmina already had Pidge twisted around and she moved and raised her arm at the same time. Before he realized what was happening he was on the ground and she was sitting on top of him. "This is what happens." She finished up with a laugh.

Pidge looked up at her, noticing how hard she was breathing. He knew that she was strong, but had not realized just how strong until now. He was aware of her sitting on his chest, and he had a perfect view of her chest. He said to her "Remind me not to meet you in any dark alleys!" Larmina looked down at him, and suddenly became aware of the position she was in.

She had already been breathing hard after excursion of flipping him, but now, as she straddled him she felt her heartbeat race. She felt how tight his muscles were, under her legs. Larmina was also feeling an odd ache down in her core, and as he moved his body slightly she felt it flare up.

Pidge had noticed earlier that she had her hair pulled back low in a single braid, which was now hanging over her shoulder. He managed to get one of his hands free and reached up to touch it, admiring the different shades of red. Watching him play with her braid totally distracted her, and Pidge got a smile on his face.

"I know that move, and the problem is that unless you keep your attention totally focused on your opponent, you can end up." Pidge shifted his body and before Larmina knew it she was on her back, with Pidge on top of her. "Just like this." He finished.

His hands were holding her arms in place, while his weight had her pinned to the mat. She tried to move but only succeeded in opening her legs enough for him to settle further into her groin. By now the ache in her core was intense, and feeling him between her legs was not helping. Larmina couldn't believe the power in his arms, and knew that she would not be able to get the better of him.

Larmina managed to say "I think you distracted me on purpose!" She looked up at him, and noticed how intense his eyes were. The green flecks glowed like emeralds against the soft brown; she was glad that he was not wearing his glasses. "Whether it was on purpose or not, it worked!" Pidge said to her, as he looked at her.

She was aware of increasing pressure in her groin, and her eyes opened wide as she realized it was Pidge's erection. He was aware of what was happening, and her reaction to it, and was all set to kiss her. However, his sensitive hearing let him know someone was walking down the hall. He raised himself up and extended his hand to Larmina.

She took it, still trying to get a handle on the feelings that were racing through her body. After she stood up she gave him questioning look. He smiled at her, and tilted his head toward the hallway. Larmina watched as Pidge walked over to a set of weights, just as Hunk came into the room.

"Hello all! I'm glad I have others to work out with this morning!" Hunk said in a cheerful voice. Larmina looked at him, her brain still not functioning all the way. She managed to say "Actually, I'm done Hunk. I'm going to go take a shower and get cleaned up." Pidge was thinking that he could use a cold shower, and that Hunk's timing always stunk!

After she left, Hunk walked over to where Pidge was lifting some weights, and after some casual conversation Hunk asked "Did Larmina say anything about last night?" Pidge thought carefully how to answer that, and went with "It was what Allura had said, the party was a surprise to her, that's all."

Hunk was glad to hear that, and said now "Do you think I would be able to get a dance with Larmina?" Pidge groaned inwardly, as he looked at his friend. He realized that Hunk liked Larmina too, and wanted more than friendship. Pidge didn't want Larmina to come between them, but knew it could very well happen.

"Why wouldn't you be able to dance with her?" Pidge asked in a neutral voice, waiting to see Hunk's reaction. Hunk looked at him and said "Well I know that Daniel likes her a lot, and he is more her age." Pidge almost laughed out loud, at the thought of Hunk being worried about Daniel! He said to him "That is not going to happen!"

Hunk looked at him and said "You really don't think so?" Pidge almost felt bad for Hunk, who didn't see the real competition. He said now "Daniel has been rather obnoxious lately, ever since Larmina took over Blue Lion." Hunk thought about that, and said "Well, until he passes that physics exam he can't fly anyway!" Pidge was glad to change the subject and spent the rest of the workout giving Hunk a hard time about his teaching methods.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: I meant to get this out yesterday, but got busy making food for a brunch party I have to go to today. Thank you for all the comments – yes the boys in the band get the chicks! Welcome to Serenimon02 – glad you like the story. I probably won't get another chapter up until tomorrow, but I hope you all enjoy this one!**_

_**Lotor Calls**_

Larmina was sitting with everyone having breakfast, several days after the announcement about her birthday party. Her Aunt's social secretary had told her that everyone who was anyone wanted an invitation. Larmina really wished she was just having a small party with her friends, and not the grand event of the galaxy.

However, thinking about that was easier than dwelling on what had happened in the gym with Pidge, the other morning. She knew he had been all set to kiss her before Hunk walked in, and she was really curious to know what it would have been like. Larmina consoled herself with the thought that he wanted to do something with her after her birthday. That brought a smile to her face, and she wondered what he had in mind. She was only half listening to the conversation at the table.

Keith was lecturing Daniel on the physics exam he still had not passed. Larmina was pretty sure that Daniel was using that as the excuse to keep away from the Lions. She knew that once they sensed the haggerium in him, it would be all over. Larmina was still struggling with keeping the secret from the team, and she wished the lions would figure it out. Daniel said "I'm sorry Keith; I really haven't had the chance to study it."

"I would think that you would have memorized it by now, so you could get back to flying." Lance told him, not understanding why Daniel was having so much trouble with an easy subject. Vince thought to Daniel _'you know they are going to figure it out, if Larmina doesn't tell first!'_ Daniel thought back _'she has been avoiding us! Of course she is busy with her Lion now!'_ Vince sighed, hoping it was only Blue that Larmina was busy with.

Hunk was not unhappy about Daniel not flying, as it meant Larmina had more time to spend with him. She had helped him yesterday with some work on Yellow, and it had been a fun afternoon. Hunk figured the longer Daniel was grounded the more time he would get with Larmina.

Keith said "Well, I think I want Pidge to spend some time with you going over the subject. As the resident genius he should be able to figure out what you are not getting!" Pidge was not happy when he heard that, and said in a terse tone "I think it is probably a concentration matter more than anything else!" Keith looked at him, and said "Well, get to the bottom of it, please!"

Pidge was in fact frustrated that he had not been able to get any time alone with Larmina, since the other morning! Yesterday had been particularly bad because Hunk monopolized her time while working on Yellow Lion. He had walked by the hanger bay at one point, and heard them laughing. Pidge knew that he shouldn't be jealous, but he couldn't help it. It also didn't help thinking about her underneath him and the kiss he didn't get.

He looked over at Daniel with a sour look, which Daniel saw. He knew Pidge's opinion of his intellect and he sighed. He thought to Vince _'oh wonderful, the great genius is going to make me feel very stupid!'_ Vince for his part preferred Pidge spending time with Daniel rather than Larmina, but didn't indicate that to Daniel. Instead he thought _'you are being very stupid, trying to keep it a secret!'_ Daniel thought _'do you think the reason Larmina has not come to the Lair is because of me?'_ Vince _'I wouldn't be surprised! She made her thoughts very clear two weeks ago!'_

Once Keith finished with Daniel he turned to Lance and started talking about some updates from Garrison HQ. At the back of his mind he wondered why Pidge, Hunk, and Vince were all out of sorts. He knew why Daniel was, so didn't give that a second thought. Keith looked over at Larmina and smiled at her; at least she was happy.

Keith had thought it would be hard not having Allura at the table for the breakfast meeting, but it wasn't turning out that way. He was now in the habit of going up to her study every afternoon; to brief her on what was going on with Voltron. He liked that even better because it was just him, no one else.

Keith had spent a lot of time thinking about her while he was gone, and now that he was back he had decided to make up for lost time. The only fly in the ointment was Lance, who seemed to have an easy close relationship with her. At the back of his mind he wondered if they had gone out while he was gone, but had never been able to prove his suspicion. He consoled himself with the thought that Allura was too high minded to enter into a casual relationship.

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted when the alarms started shrieking through the castle. Keith brought up a holscreen, and they saw a Drule cruiser class ship entering Arusian airspace. He gave the order to launch the lions, and took pleasure in saying to Daniel "You stay here, and monitor the ship from the control room!"

Larmina felt the thrill go through her again as Blue roared to life, and she enjoyed the rush as they left the cave and flew through the water! Once she joined the other lions she saw that there was in fact over 20 Drule ships of various sizes. She heard Hunk ask, over the com link, where they all came from, but no one had an idea.

"Leave it to Lotor to have an extra fleet on hand!" Lance said, and Pidge said with fury in his voice "I'd give the credit to Maahox more than Lotor!" Hunk said "Little buddy, I don't think you like him!" That made everyone laugh, and Larmina said "After that whole zombie thing he pulled on Balto, you can't blame him!"

Vince was riding with Pidge, but could still hear Daniel in his head. As the Drule ships started firing, Vince thought to Daniel_ 'stop it! I need to concentrate!'_ With that he blocked anything further from Daniel. Keith said over the com link "Spread out and fire at will. Let's take out as many as possible, and save Voltron for the big ship, lurking in the background.

The next 15 minutes were nerve wracking and exciting for Larmina. She had never flown by herself and done the shooting at the same time. Blue helped her figure out how to fly and shoot together. Once she got the rhythm down she did very well, taking down several ships. Larmina got so busy with firing that she missed the little cruiser on her tail.

Pidge saw what was happening, and turned Green Lion in that direction and fired. He took the little cruiser out, but not before it had hit Blue Lion. Everyone watched in horror as Blue went flying across the sky. "Larmina, are you all right?" Keith asked into the com.

They all breathed a sigh of relief, especially Pidge, when they saw Blue right himself and come back to the fight. "I'm fine, but Blue has some damage on his rear flank. I'm compensating with some extra rudder, but I think he will need some repairs when we get back." Larmina said into the com link.

Blue thought to her_ 'I will need my den more than anything else!'_ Larmina stroked his control panel and thought back _'no problem!' _It took another 20 minutes to take care of the small ships, and then they formed Voltron and had Blazing Sword take out the big ship. As it sped away Lotor's face came over their airwave.

"I am not done Voltron and I will be back!" His glowing purple face looked even more hideous than usual, with seeping purple eruptions all over it. Pidge couldn't resist and sent Larmina a private text message "Don't you think Maahox could at least solve his acne?" Larmina sent a smiley face back, while she giggled.

Vince was aware that Pidge was sending some type of a message, but didn't have access to it on the back screen. He was capable of hacking into Pidge's account, but couldn't do it with him right here. Vince really wanted to know who Pidge was texting, and as he was thinking that thought, Daniel popped into his head.

'_What the hell is going on? First you tune me out, and now you are mad at Pidge! Are you all right?'_ Vince wasn't all right, but didn't want Daniel to know what was going on. He thought back_ 'sorry, it has been confusing up here. Blue was hit, and will need repairs when we get back.' _Daniel felt the haggerium surge as he thought about Larmina getting hurt. Vince felt it too, and thought _'she is fine, calm down!'_

Keith ordered the lions home, and told Larmina to bring Blue to the hanger bay, but Blue wasn't having any of it. Larmina said "Blue wants to go to his den first, to recharge." Since Keith knew how the lions worked, he understood.

Larmina entered Lake Arus and let Blue guide himself through the water to his den. Once there he sat down and closed his eyes. She had stepped out of the lion, and watched as he started emitting the blue glow that meant he was charging. No one understood how each lion was able to recharge from its element, but they knew that it worked.

She was all set to go back to the castle when she felt Blue asking her to stay, but not saying why. Larmina sat down on one of the rocks in the cave and figured she would have to wait until he explained what was going on. Larmina wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there when she heard someone coming through the chute and into Blue's den.

Larmina was surprised and glad to see that it was Pidge! He came up to her and said "Is everything going ok?" She wished he wasn't standing so close, as it was making it hard to concentrate. She said "I think it is fine. Blue just seems to want company while he charges." Pidge said "Do you think he would care if I looked at the damage on his flank?" She felt Blue respond to her _'he is welcome to look'_. Larmina told Pidge that, so he walked over to the rear of the lion.

Pidge was in fact thrilled at how things at worked out. Once they got back to the castle both Allura and Daniel had been waiting, so they had to do a quick debriefing. When Larmina had not come back, Allura had gotten concerned. Hunk quickly volunteered to go check on her, but Keith had said he needed Hunk to organize the removal of the wrecked Drule ships. Keith then told Pidge to go to Blue's den, and see how much damage had been sustained.

Hunk put a good face on, but Pidge knew he wasn't happy about how things had turned out. Even the thought of more scrap metal for the Hunkyard was enough to offset not getting to go to Blue's den. _'At least',_ Hunk thought,_ 'it wasn't Daniel heading out to Blue's den'_

Pidge ran a scanner over Blue's flank, and then announced "Nothing too terrible here, just some minor body work and adjustment to the steering mechanism!" Larmina felt relieved, and said to Pidge "I feel so bad that I got him hit!" Pidge looked at her, and saw concern in her turquoise eyes. He put his hands on her shoulders and said "Larmina, when you fly combat you are going to take some hits! It is part of the process. The important thing is to dish out more than you take. And you did that today!"

Larmina looked up at him, and suddenly she felt like she had stopped breathing as she looked into his eyes. The green flecks were glowing with an intensity that was incredible. Pidge realized how close they were standing to each other, and that his hands were on her shoulders.

Without a second thought he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her right up against him. He lowered his head and found her lips. Larmina had felt him pull her against him, and she put her hands around his chest. When his lips met hers, she felt them parting of their own accord.

She couldn't believe the sensations that surged through her as his tongue entered her mouth and found hers. Larmina felt her body melt into his as their tongues intertwined, and he felt her hands moving up and down his back. Pidge had never had an experience like this before, and didn't want it to end. He was aware of a soft floral smell coming from her, and wanted more.

Larmina felt him deepen the kiss, and she went along, wanting to get as close to him as possible. Pidge felt the change in her, and realized how much he wanted this to go on. He would have been happy to have gone further, but he felt something vibrating at his back.

Pidge was also aware that his wrist was vibrating, and he and Larmina both went very still. Pidge raised his head, and saw that his voltcom was glowing. Larmina saw that hers was too, and they looked at each other with secret smiles. Pidge answered his and said "What is happening?"

Lance's voice was on the other end asking "Will you be done in time for dinner? And is Larmina still there?" Pidge smiled as he replied back "Yes, she is here but has not had the chance to answer her voltcom. I have the scans all done on Blue, so we should be heading back shortly."

After the exchange he shut the voltcom off and turned to look at Larmina. "Are you ready to go have dinner?" Pidge asked her, wishing that he could keep her here instead. Larmina had a wonderful smile on her face, and her turquoise eyes were soft and glowing as she looked at him. "Yes, I guess we should go get something to eat!"

When they were gone Green's spirit came to Blue's den. _'Good evening brother of the wind!'_ Blue told him, and Green said _'Good evening brother of the water! Thank you for what you did; you have made my pilot very happy!_' Blue replied _'My pilot is also very happy. These two are much easier to deal with.'_ Green said _'I agree with you, but it helps that there is strong attraction there.'_ Blue replied _'there is strong attraction and no fear!' Green said 'Let's hope that these two show the other two how to take the leap of faith!'_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay in publishing this! I actually thought I had chapter 7 written yesterday, but the characters informed me that they didn't like the flow of the story! Needless to say, when the characters talk, an author should listen. Please enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Myra the Sark – glad you liked the 'suspense' bit in the last chapter. Yes, there is a story within the story!**_

_**Before the Party – Part One**_

It was late at night, and Larmina was heading down to the hanger bay, where she knew Pidge would be working. Earlier at dinner she had heard something that bothered her, but she needed time to check it out. She had now had the time, and what she found out was the final straw for her with Daniel's secret.

Larmina wanted to talk to Pidge about what she had decided, but she also wanted to see him. It had been several days since he had kissed her, and every time she thought about it she smiled. Larmina knew he felt the same way, both from how he looked at her, and some of the text messages they had exchanged. He had in fact told her that he would be working late tonight, and she decided to take advantage of it.

The hanger bay was dark, but she could see light coming from one of the alcoves, and she knew that was where Pidge was. When she stepped in she saw that his back was to her, and he was entering some data into a holoscreen. Larmina moved stealthily until she was right up next to him, and put her hands around his shoulder.

Before she realized what had happened, he had her pinned against the wall and was kissing her with intensity that was overwhelming her. Larmina was aware of his hands exploring her body, while his tongue was deep in her mouth, with her tongue wrestling with it. He broke off the kiss to get some air, and then started kissing and licking her neck, while his hands roamed even further on her body.

Larmina had her hands in his hair, and was pressing him tighter into her neck as she arched against him. She couldn't believe the feelings that were cresting in her body, all starting in her core that was aching badly. Larmina tried to press further against him, but she was already fully against him and just ended up moving against his groin.

Pidge growled in her ear, which thrilled her and made her move even more, enjoying the reaction she was getting from him. Pidge was amazed at how she was responding to him, and he realized that if he didn't stop it now he might not be stopping!

"Well that should teach you not to sneak up on someone with ninja blood in them!" He told her, still holding her tight. Larmina looked at his eyes, which were narrowed and glittering green sparks. She laughed and said "Hey, if this is the kind of response I get, I will be sneaking up on you a whole lot more!"

Pidge looked at her, all flushed and breathing hard, several pieces of hair softly curling around her forehead. It took a great deal of will power to step back and say "It would be enjoyable, but I don't know how much work I would get done!" Larmina got a teasing smile on her face and said "Wouldn't you rather do this than work?"

He reached up and touched one of the pieces of her hair that had escaped from her braid. It glowed like a flame in the overhead light. "This definitely, but we would want somewhere more private, preferably with a locking door." Pidge told her, getting a wicked grin on his face. Larmina was enjoying being with Pidge, and suddenly the thought of somewhere more private sounded wonderful.

"Why do you smell so good?" Pidge asked, faintly smelling the floral essence. It still struck him as incongruous, that she could be so strong and smell so delicate. Larmina tilted her head and said "I think it partly has to do with being a woman, and partly with my soap." He said "No, you smell like some kind of flower, but I can't identify it!"

Larmina laughed, noticing how perplexed he looked at not being able to figure something out. She said "You need to get out in the countryside more and you would know!" Pidge said "Maybe I need someone who knows the area well to show me around? Can you think of someone who might be available?"

"I am the expert on all things Arusian, just in case you have forgotten!" Larmina told him fiercely, and he gave her a fond smile. "No, my dear, I could never forget that fact!" He pulled her against him and said "If I promise to kiss you again, will you tell me what the flower is?"

Larmina was having trouble getting her thoughts together now that she was being held tight in his arms. She remembered the morning in the gym, when she had ended up pinned under him, and how strong he was. At the back of her mind she was starting to think that Pidge shouldn't be messed with! That thought reminded her of why she was here.

She looked up at him and said "I'm not sure that you should kiss me again right now, because you are way too excited!" Pidge saw the contemplative look in her eyes and said "Why don't you tell me the flower, and why you really came down here?" Larmina now remembered that not only was he very strong, but also very smart!

"How do you do that?" She asked, trying to gather her thoughts and breathe. "I wish it was because of Baltan telepathically abilities, but I don't have that much." Pidge stopped, and then said "However, I can figure out when someone I care about is bothered about something, and you definitely were at dinner tonight."

Lamina looked at him when he said, and knew that he did care about her. She also knew that she cared about him, and if she had to pick between her friends or Pidge, he would win. "It is about Daniel." Larmina said, and then added "And his Grandfather." Suddenly she stopped, trying to figure out how to explain it all, and her reasons for not telling sooner.

Pidge walked her over to the other side of the room, where there was a bench. He cleared some stuff off, and they sat down. He put his arms around her, and held her saying "Does this have anything to do with why he can't pass a basic physics exam, and Vince has hacked into my computer accounts?" She sat straight up and looked at him in shock. "You've known?"

He removed his arms from her shoulders and took her hands, interlacing their fingers. He had a serious look on his face as he said "The exam part I really didn't understand, but I do know when someone hacks into the system. Not only am I a genius, but I have done a lot of hacking myself!" Pidge stopped, and then said "Vince has also been trying to hack into my text message account, but I'm keeping him out of that one, for personal reasons."

Larmina, thinking about some of the messages they had exchanged was glad that no one else was going to see them. "Oh Pidge, I've been a total fool!" She exclaimed in disgust. Pidge said "I doubt that very much. Let's start with what happened at dinner tonight, ok?" She took a deep breath and said "It is rather long and complicated."

Pidge snorted and said "Since this is Daniel we are talking about, I rather doubt it! With Daniel it comes down to 'you tell him not to do something, he does it anyway, trouble happens, he gets lectured, and then it all starts again!" Larmina thought about Pidge's statement, and realized he was right! That was Daniel's story ever since he had been on Arus. She had not understood until now just how much Pidge didn't care for it or Daniel.

Larmina said "When Keith said that Daniel had left for earth, because his Grandfather was sick, it didn't sound right, but I couldn't figure out why." Pidge looked at her, so she continued on "It took me a while to remember, but then I did! When he and Vince first came here, I was showing them around the castle, and we were in the portrait gallery. I was explaining how the pictures were of my grandparents and other family members. Vince told us about his family, but Daniel said that he had been raised by an Aunt and didn't know anything about the rest of his family."

"Daniel lied about a family emergency to get a trip to earth? Larmina, it doesn't surprise me, and I don't think that is what you were so bothered about." Pidge said, knowing there was more to come. Larmina hung her head and said "No, but it is why he did it, and the fact that it was one more lie that he was telling." Pidge put his hand under her chin and lifted it up, looking at the sadness in her eyes.

Larmina sighed "Until Daniel and Vince came to Arus I'd never had any friends. I was raised by Nanny, and was educated by governesses and tutors. But I didn't know how lonely it was until they came." She stopped, and Pidge could understand the loneliness of not having friends your own age. He said to her "You can be around people your own age, but if you don't have anything in common with them, you end up lonely too!"

She remembered some of the stories that Hunk had told her, about Pidge, and she realized that he did understand what she was talking about. Larmina smiled at him in understanding and said "Yes, I can see that you understand!" He looked at her, noticing the compassion in her eyes. It touched him, and made him realize how much he cared for her. Pidge was tempted to kiss her again, but decided he needed to get to the bottom of what was going on with Daniel.

Larmina proceeded to tell him everything, from the haggerium poising to the mind reading, and how Vince was trying to figure out what Pidge was doing to help Sven. She finished up "Daniel asked Vince and me, as his friends, not to tell, because he didn't want to be kicked off the team." Pidge was taken aback by what she said, and as much as he didn't care for Daniel, he could understand his concern.

Pidge said to her "How do you want to resolve the situation?" He was really curious to see how she was going to handle it. Larmina said in a serious tone "I want to send him a note that says I know that he lied, and that when he gets back to Arus he has 1 day to tell Keith, or I will." Pidge had to give her credit for that one. It gave Daniel the chance to redeem himself, but also showed that she wasn't going along with his deceit anymore.

He told her that, and added "I would like you to wait to send the note until he gets back to Arus, and copy Vince on it to. Also, if you could put in the note something about doing his duty as an officer and a gentleman, I would appreciate it." She looked at him, not understanding and said "I can do that, but why?"

"First off, he can think he got away with his little ploy, which will lower his defenses." Pidge stopped, and knew that Daniel would think it great that he had put one over on everyone; he could enjoy his lie before it came back to bite him. He went on "I want that part about duty in their because of the oath both those boys took when they entered the Academy."

Larmina looked at him, so he explained "When you enter the Academy you swear an oath to uphold the honor code of the Academy, as well as to carry out your duty as an officer. It is very solemn, and if you break it you will be expelled." Pidge went on "When you graduate, you take a similar oath, promising to uphold and protect the Garrison and the Galaxy."

She saw that this was a very big deal to Pidge, and she understood; she said "Rather like the coronation oath." Pidge looked at her and she said "When the new monarch is crowned, all family members bow before them, and promise to protect the monarch no matter what, even with their lives." It had been on her brain since her Aunt was to be crowned next year.

"Larmina, you will take that oath very seriously, I know." Pidge stopped, and she nodded her head, so he went on "I would never ask you to do something that would violate that oath." She said "Thank you Pidge, I know that. I know now that your oath is important to you also."

Pidge said "What Daniel and Vince are doing is violating that oath. However, if they can rectify the situation they will be forgiven." He paused and then said "I need to know if they have the character to do that. If they can't uphold the Academy oath, they won't be able to uphold the Garrison one and I don't want to serve with someone I can't trust!"

Larmina said "I'll send the note when Daniel comes back. But what about Vince hacking into your accounts? Why didn't you stop him?" Pidge got a satisfied grin on his face as he said "You can set a trap to catch the intruder and stop them right away, or you can let them take the bait and see where they lead you to. Don't worry, I will take care of him!" She looked at him, and remembered her earlier thought that he shouldn't be messed with and that he was very smart! Larmina was glad that she wasn't Vince and what Pidge had in store for him!

As she was saying good night to him he asked "You never did tell me the flower?" Larmina got a mischievous smile on her face and said "I think I'll take you for a walk in the countryside at some point, and show you!" Pidge smiled at her and said "You are rather naughty, you know!" She tossed her head and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Some of you will recognize Count Fredericks from my other story. As a writer there are times that you come up with such a good character that you can't help but 'reuse' them. The design of Larmina's earrings can be seen on the homepage for Garrard Jewelers, in the lower left corner. I substituted turquoise for the lapis, because of Larmina's eyes.**_

_**Myra – Yes, Daniel's secret will be out soon. First though, we have a birthday party to attend!**_

_**Before the Party – Part Two**_

It was the night of Larmina's birthday, and she was in her room getting ready for the party. She had already had a good day, and was looking forward to the evening. The team had surprised her at breakfast with her favorite foods, and silly gifts. At lunch the castle staff had presented her with a set of ancient books that had originally been on her Mother's home planet. Larmina was thrilled, as she had very few memories of her Mother, or her history.

The day would have been perfect if she had not had to send the note to Daniel. However, she knew that she couldn't go along with what he wanted anymore. It had seemed wrong to her before, and after her talk with Pidge she understood why. When she sent the note, she copied Vince and blind copied Pidge. Larmina wanted him to know that she had put what he requested in the note. She hoped that Daniel would do the right thing, to redeem himself in her eyes.

Larmina didn't want to see what the team's reaction to Daniel's deceit would be, based on how Pidge had reacted. Keith was the most upright person, besides her Aunt, that she knew. Lance, for all of his wild ways was very loyal, while Hunk would be shocked at what Daniel had done.

She made it a point to avoid being alone with Vince, which she knew he didn't like. Larmina originally had sympathy for Vince, but had lost it after she and Pidge had talked. She knew Vince well enough to know that he had been aware of how wrong it was for Daniel to have asked them to do what he did. Larmina didn't want to talk to him, and was looking forward to seeing what Pidge was going to do to him.

Things had been calmer around the castle though, with Daniel gone. It also helped that they had received news that Lotor had been captured. He had been hiding out with his allies on Planet Tfuph when a bounty hunter caught him. Larmina had been told that he was in prison on Reglen VI, and that he would not interrupt her birthday party!

Larmina had wondered about that, at the back of her mind, since the party had gotten so much publicity. She knew it was because of Stereolatic, and Pidge had been dropping hints about the show they were going to do. Larmina had been afraid the party would turn into a formal diplomatic event, but both her Aunt, and Count Fredericks, the Court Marshall saw that it didn't. She knew that her Aunt felt bad about not consulting her in the first place about the event, and was more than happy to make it up by restricting the guest list.

The frenzy for an invitation got so bad that even Coran had remarked on how many friends Arus suddenly had. Count Fredericks had no use for outsiders, so he had enjoyed turning down the numerous requests that came his way. Larmina was very fond of the fussy old man, in spite of his prissy ways, and agreed with him about the guest list.

She had finished her shower, and was sitting at her dressing table in a robe, while her maid Anna did her hair. Allura and Nanny were also in the room, wanting to be part of the process. Nanny was rather annoyed because she had assumed she would dress Larmina for her coming out. She consoled herself with the thought that she had Princess Romelle's son to take care of now.

Nanny had retired several years earlier, when Allura had decided that Larmina was old enough for a lady's maid. Larmina had only agreed to the lady's maid to get rid of Nanny. Anna had been one of the housemaids, but with training as a lady's maid. She had filled in for guests when they didn't bring their own maid. When her Aunt had told her about the change Larmina had been sure that she was getting another grumpy old lady keeper. Anna was in fact in her mid-20s, and seemed to understand that Larmina did not want to be fussed over.

Larmina watched now as Anna did her hair, remembering how Pidge had told her that it reminded him of flames. Now it framed her face like a halo, highlighting her beautiful features. She was glad that she had inherited the gentle features of her Mother, instead of the pointed ones the Arusian royal family ran to. The back of her hair was gathered up, and then spun into ringlets along the back of her neck. Some of the ringlets fell just below her ears, and when the light caught them they glowed.

Her Aunt's gift had been a diamond tiara, from the family collection. It was very pretty, and made Larmina think someone had taken a piece of lace and reworked it in diamonds. However, she wasn't wearing it tonight, wanting something less formal. Allura had been a little disappointed, but when she saw what Larmina was doing instead she had understood.

Once Anna had her hair done she opened an old, worn purple velvet box that was on the dressing table. Inside was a set of six diamond stars that had been the wedding gift her Father had given her Mother. They represented the constellation of Seiugis, which was seen every night in the Arusian sky. The constellation was a chariot drawn by six horses, which was thought to represent the six Dominions that made up Arus.

Allura watched as Anna scattered and attached the stars in Lamina's hair. She was so relieved that everything had worked out about the party. She had truly meant to talk to Larmina about her ideas for the party, but had never found the time. Allura looked at Larmina now and wished her brother Andrei and his wife Zoya were here to see their daughter.

She looked over at the bed and saw Larmina's dress all laid out. The dress was her only qualm about the evening, but she had felt such guilt about the whole party that she let Larmina pick out her own dress. Allura thought to herself_ 'well guilt and relief that Larmina didn't want to wear her pilot's uniform!'_

Larmina was more interested in clothes than she had let her Aunt know. Her Aunt always chose tasteful ensembles that Larmina thought were boring. Larmina knew what her favorite rock groups wore, and perused 'Terran Vogue', so she knew what was hot and sexy. Her secret dream had always been to go somewhere that she could wear something like what she saw in the magazine. She had recently updated her dream to include Pidge, sure that he would enjoy seeing her in something like that.

Once she had found out about the party she decided to push the boundaries of Arusian fashion! Larmina had seen a version of the dress she wanted, but it was black with a see through skirt. She knew better than to push the boundaries that far, but saw that the dress had the basic lines of what she wanted. Anna had steered her to a fashion designer that had just returned to Arus after a stints at the top fashion houses in the galaxy.

Allura had been surprised when Larmina had not chosen the court dressmaker, but accepted Larmina's reason that she wanted to support someone up and coming. As she looked at the dress again, she wondered what it looked like on! Larmina had insisted that she wanted to surprise everyone when they saw her. Allura did admit the color and fabric were very pretty, and hoped that some of the lectures on royal decorum had seeped into her niece's brain.

Everyone but Anna got up to leave, so Larmina could get dressed alone. The plan was for her to come to the ballroom, where they team would all be. They were going to get the first look at her, before the guests arrived. Larmina was glad to see everyone leave, because it also solved the problem of the earrings.

When she had come up to her room earlier, to get ready, she had been surprised to see a small box on her bed. It was lavishly wrapped with silver paper and ribbon, and when she opened it she saw that it was a navy blue leather box, embossed with a filigree design in gold. Larmina recognized it, from her magazine reading, as coming from Garrard Jewelers. They were the oldest and most exclusive jewelers on earth, and the best in the galaxy.

The card attached was from Pidge and wished her happy birthday with much love! Larmina's stomach did flip flops at that, and hoped he didn't mean it in a sisterly way. When she opened the box she gasped at what she saw there, and knew that he didn't mean love in a sisterly way.

It was a pair of earrings, in turquoise and diamonds. Each earring had an oval of turquoise nestled in a bed of small diamonds. Hanging from that were arcs of diamonds, curving in different directions. They reminded her of the tail of a comet or shooting stars. Larmina put them on now, and saw how they caught the light as they sparkled below her ears. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she was amazed that Pidge had given her something like this!

Anna looked at her and said "Those are beautiful! The stones are the same color as your eyes! Are they new?" Larmina smiled and said "Yes, they are! Let's get my dress on so I can get downstairs!"

Allura had left Larmina's room and headed down to the ballroom, with Nanny in tow. Nanny was muttering something about pink being so pretty, and Allura was reminded of how glad she had been to turn Nanny over to Larmina, and then to retire Nanny.

When she entered the ballroom both Keith and Lance looked at her with interest. She had on a white dress shot with gold, which made it glitter as she moved. It was sleeveless, with a discrete neckline and fit her body well. Her gold hair was up and secured with a diamond tiara; she looked every inch a Queen.

Keith noticed her figure, and thought she looked like an angel on top of the Christmas trees they had on earth. Lance also noticed her figure, but wondered what it would look like if she wore something sexy. He was willing to bet pretty damn good!

Keith complimented her on how nice she looked, and everyone agreed. Lance said "You look a little worried? Are you concerned about what the entertainment is going to do?" He made it a point of not looking at Pidge when he said it. He didn't understand the appeal of the music Pidge did, and was still amazed at how much money he made from it. Allura sighed and said "It is Larmina's dress!"

Hunk chimed up "Larmina is wearing a dress?" He had a gleam in his eye, as he tried to imagine Larmina all dressed up. "Of course she is wearing a dress, it is a party!" Lance said, and then asked Allura "What is the issue with the dress?"

"I let her pick out her own dress, and she didn't use the court dressmaker! She went to some fashion designer, and didn't want me to see it ahead of time. I did tell her it had to be floor length, but I'm worried it won't be appropriate!" Keith understood her concern, but Lance threw back his head and laughing said "Allura, she is 18! It is certainly not going to be your definition of appropriate! This should be good!" His words made her heart sink even lower.

Pidge smiled and said "Come on, she is having the galaxy's hottest band for entrainment so of course she wants to impress DJ Prong!" Allura looked at Pidge, and hoped he was joking. Hunk took a look at his friend, and remembered how girls always seemed to like the guys in the band. Suddenly he wished his friend was not DJ Prong.

Daniel and Vince were being quiet, being more concerned about the note they had received from Larmina. They had met in the Lair to talk about it, but neither came away feeling good. Daniel truly hoped that she was bluffing about telling, but a small part of him knew that she wasn't. Vince had understood the threat behind her comment about 'duty as an officer and gentleman'. He knew he would not sacrifice his career for Daniel, and he was willing to race Larmina to Keith's office if Daniel didn't get there first.

Vince had spent the time that Daniel was gone hacking into Pidge's research, and found some really promising research. He was going to follow it up, and hopefully try it out on Daniel in the next couple of days. Vince was surprised that Pidge had not said anything to the team about it, but figured he wanted to test it first.

Vince had also tried on numerous occasions to hack into Pidge's text messaging account, but had not been able to get past the firewall. Vince was still curious about the text that Pidge had sent from Green Lion after Lotor's attack. He knew it had to be personal in nature, since it didn't show up on Green's console. He had seen Pidge and Larmina exchange smiles at each other, and didn't like the conclusion his mind jumped to. Vince knew that Hunk was also interested in Larmina, but didn't see any threat from that corner.

In spite of their concern about the note, they were still capable of thinking about Larmina as a girl. Daniel thought to Vince _'couldn't you just see Larmina in black leather? Something short and tight, with some of those high heeled shoes with all the straps?'_ Vince, since he saw everything in Daniel's brain had no problems seeing his vision, and more! It was hard enough dealing with his fantasies about Larmina, but having to cope with Daniel's too was almost impossible. Vince thought back _'I don't think even Larmina would wear black leather to this party. Just so you know what you are thinking is not even possible, and no I don't care how flexible she is!'_

Just then Larmina came down the stairs, and everyone gasped!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: This chapter is long, but a lot happened at the birthday party!**_

_**KathDMD – Hope you enjoy DJ Prong's evening! It is good to be the band!**_

_**The Birthday Party**_

Larmina came down the stairs and everyone gasped! Her dress was beautiful and risqué all at the same time. The turquoise satin bodice was strapless, and from her chest until her thighs fit like it had been poured on her. Just above the low cut neckline was a ruching of turquoise tulle that was supposed to cover how low the top was cut. Instead, it drew attention to it as it seemed to barely cover the tops of her breasts.

The back of the bodice was cut down to her lower back, exposing an amazing expanse of creamy skin. It echoed the creamy skin that was shown from her neck to the top of the tulle. There was nothing to interrupt the movement of the eyes from her face to her breasts.

The skirt, from her thighs down was soft satin underneath and a thin layer of tulle over it. It moved gently and almost seemed to draw attention to her lush curves above. The dress was the same color as her eyes, and with her creamy skin her red hair blazed in a fiery glory. The diamonds in her earrings caught the light under the chandeliers, throwing sparkles onto her neck.

Everyone was speechless for a moment, and then Count Fredericks stepped up with two glasses of champagne. "Your Ladyship, you are even more beautiful than your Mother!" He handed her a glass and said "Please turn around; I need to admire your beautiful dress!"

Lance saw exactly where the elderly Count was looking and muttered "Dress, my ass! I know exactly what he is admiring!" Coran had been standing next to Lance and smiled a wry smile. He said "Lance, Fredericks was quite the lady's man in his day!" Lance said "I don't think he has lost his eye in the least!" He actually had to hand it to the old guy, getting to Larmina first. At the back of his mind he was thinking that if he wasn't so in love with her Aunt, he would be giving the Count a run for his money.

"I don't think she should have any champagne, Count Fredericks, she is only 18!" Allura said, appalled at how much skin Larmina was showing. She was also shocked at how everyone was looking at her niece with admiration. Fredericks wasn't having any of it; he wasn't Court Marshall for nothing and everything ran under him.

"Nonsense, she is 18 and officially out. Of course we will all drink champagne to toast her!" For his entire adherence to protocol and etiquette, he knew what it took to keep a dynasty going. Being too high minded only got you so far! Allura sighed, and watched as the wait staff handed out flutes of champagne.

Keith really wanted to tell Daniel and Vince no, since it was against the Academy code. He also knew that the rule about underage drinking was routinely overlooked. He had done it himself, and at least this was the ballroom of a royal palace.

While they were toasting the birthday girl, the participants had their own thoughts. Keith had always admired Larmina's spirit, and how she took everything that was thrown at her full throttle! The dress didn't surprise him in the least, but he understood why Allura looked so shocked. At the back of his mind Keith wondered what it would be like to see Allura in a dress like Larmina's!

Hunk had always liked Larmina, and enjoyed her company as they rocked out to music that shook the palace walls. He had not only adjusted to her as a pilot, but once he saw her in her pilot's uniform that showed off her figure, Hunk realized how attracted to her he was. Looking at her now, in the dress that showed off so much, and hinted at so much more, he wished that Daniel and Pidge were not around.

Daniel and Vince were staring at Larmina open mouthed! She was probably the instrument of their destruction, but no angel should look so hot! Vince was imagining what it would be like to run his hands over those curves, while Daniel already had the dress off of her! Vince shut out what Daniel was thinking, so he could have his own fantasy.

Pidge smiled when he saw Larmina, and thought how wonderful she looked. He had already felt most of her curves, and was looking forward to feeling the rest of them. All that expanse of creamy skin reminded him of whipped cream, and he wondered what it would be like to drizzle chocolate sauce on her skin and slowly lick it off! He had put special thought into the earrings, and had enjoyed slipping into her bedroom and leaving them on her bed.

He wasn't in a rush to crowd around her, knowing that he was going to be able to monopolize her attention later, as DJ Prong. Pidge almost laughed when he saw Daniel and Vince trying to approach her and she turned her back on them. He enjoyed watching the elderly Count finish them off, and he was reminded of someone slapping at annoying bugs!

The plan for the evening was that the guests would arrive, go through the receiving line and then mingle and dance. Food would be served buffet style, and there were several open bars, as well as waiters passing champagne. Halfway through the evening Stereolatic would show up to entertain the guests.

After the receiving line Larmina was out on the floor dancing with various partners. Lance thought it quite funny that Hunk, Daniel, and Vince hung around her, but couldn't seem to be able to ask her to dance. He decided to pull one of his teases, just to see the expression on their faces.

Lance was not a ladies' man for nothing, and had no problems walking up to Larmina when she had finished dancing with a chinless young man in the uniform of the Arusian Military Academy. He saw Lance and knew that was being upstaged. Lance smiled at Larmina and took her in his arms, as they started dancing.

Hunk, Daniel and Vince were watching with envy as Lance danced with Larmina. Daniel and Vince had been very annoyed when Larmina seemed to choose cadets from the Arusian Military Academy instead of them to dance with. Now watching her dance with Lance, his lion badge gleaming under the lights brought home how low on the totem pole they were. Hunk had seen Lance in action enough to know what was going on, and if he wasn't so attracted to Larmina he would have enjoyed the misery Daniel and Vince were experiencing.

Lance was twirling Larmina expertly around the floor and said to her "All those dance classes Allura made you take paid off I see!" Larmina laughed and said "I didn't mind as much as I let on actually!" She was enjoying dancing with Lance, appreciating how good he was. He had always been fun, and she knew what a flirt he was. Larmina sometimes wished that Lance would turn his charms on her Aunt, who really needed loosening up. She decided to see if she could get something going.

"I think when you are done dancing with me, you should go dance with my Aunt. Otherwise she will be stuck dancing with boring old men all night!" Larmina told Lance, looking up at him. He said "Are you trying to get something going?" Lance would have no problem, but didn't know what Allura would think of that.

Larmina smiled and said "I think she needs to loosen up some and have fun! She doesn't do that enough!" Lance got a big grin on his face and said "Well to start, I think she needs to visit your fashion designer, and not the court dressmaker! That is some dress you have one!" She giggled and said "Did you see the look on my Aunt's face?"

Lance got a knowing look and said "I was too busy watching Fredericks ogling you! I hope when I am his age I still have that desire!" They both laughed as the dance came to an end. When he took her back to the edge of the floor, he saw Hunk standing there, and decided to take pity on the big guy. Lance walked her over to where Hunk was standing, with Daniel and Vince just behind him.

Hunk saw what Lance was doing and was very happy about it. Pidge had been hoping to dance with Larmina next, but also saw what was going on. He knew it would make his friend happy to dance with Larmina, so Pidge decided to wait until the next dance. Pidge wasn't jealous of Hunk anymore, knowing that he wasn't competition. He was concerned though that their friendship might not survive his relationship with Larmina. Pidge knew which one he would choose, and hoped that when the time came Hunk would understand.

Hunk couldn't believe his good luck, to be out on the dance floor with Larmina. He said as much, and she said "Why wouldn't I dance with you? You are my friend!" That wasn't quite what Hunk wanted to hear, but figured it was better than nothing. He was preoccupied trying to figure out where to put his hand on her back. He didn't want to touch her bare skin, but with the way the dress fit, if he put his hand on the fabric it was almost touching her rear end.

Hunk was glad when the dance was over with, feeling like he had not acquitted himself well. He hoped he could make it up when Stereolatic played. As they were leaving the floor Pidge walked up to them, looking well turned out and handsome in his dress uniform. Hunk smiled at his friend, thinking that Pidge would be busy as DJ Prong that he wouldn't have time to spend with Larmina.

Pidge bowed and asked for the dance, which Larmina responded to with a big smile. Hunk watched as Pidge took her out on the floor, and he noticed that his friend had no problem figuring out where to place his hand on her back. Hunk hoped the Stereolatic would start their playing soon.

Larmina was thrilled to be held in Pidge's arms, and she looked at him saying "Thank you for the wonderful earrings! I couldn't believe it when I saw them!" Pidge smiled at her and said "They reminded me of your eyes." She said "Oh Pidge, I love them!" She had a thought and said "How did you get them into my room with no one seeing you?" Pidge got a wicked grin in his face as he pulled her a little closer and said "I designed the security system, and I know how to get around it!"

He saw her think about that, and then said "I will have to be leaving soon, but I want to enjoy our dance." She looked at him and as she felt him against her said "I am enjoying it!" Pidge said into her ear "I am enjoying that dress! It opens the mind up to all kinds of thoughts." Larmina felt his breath on her ear, and it made her heart race even faster than it was. She said with a low laugh "What kind of thoughts would those be?" Pidge said "We would really need to be alone for me to tell you, but I can guarantee that your Aunt would not approve!"

Daniel and Vince were watching Pidge and Larmina, and Daniel said to Vince "How come all we do is watch the girl, who is going to ruin our lives, dance with everyone else?" Vince said "She is only going to ruin your life, and you have done it to yourself!" He was preoccupied watching Pidge pull Larmina even closer to him, and Daniel picked up on his thoughts. _'You are jealous of your idol!_' Daniel thought at him, and Vince sighed saying _'Wouldn't you be?'_ Daniel looked at his friend and thought _'well, he is DJ Prong and a lion pilot!'_

Coran and Fredericks were standing off to the side watching Allura talking to the Ambassador from earth. Coran said "Allura looks beautiful tonight!" Fredericks said "I think we need to find out who made Her Ladyship's dress. You will never find the Princess a husband with how she is dressed!" Coran looked at his friend and said "You should be ashamed of yourself, a man of your age checking out 18 year old girls!"

Fredericks laughed and said "When they dress like that they want to be checked out!" Coran said "What is wrong with the Princess' dress? It is lovely." Fredericks said "If she was 40! The only person checking her out is Commander Kogane, but the only thing he has shown interest in pursuing was Black Lion!" Coran sighed, knowing his friend was right. Fredericks went on "You need to be careful, it could be Crown Prince Eammon all over again!" Coran didn't want to hear that and said "I will need to work on it!"

The evening was halfway through and Larmina was standing with Allura and Lance. Suddenly the room went dark, and then strobe lights started flashing. A spotlight showed a dj's platform and there was DJ Prong in his lit up suit. "Stereolatic is in the house!" He announced and suddenly the holograms were up and playing.

After several songs, the music stops and DJ Prong asked "Are you having fun?" He stepped from the platform, and with two burly security guards, in evening clothes following him, walked up to Princess Allura. Everyone watched as DJ Prong bowed in front of her, kissed her hand, and then turned to Larmina. "Happy Birthday Your Ladyship!" He announced and took her in his arms, twirling her and dipping her. Still holding her hand he escorted her up to the platform.

Daniel and Vince had tried to talk to DJ Prong, but the security guards cut them off. When Lance saw that he said to Allura "That was almost worth this awful music!" Allura said "It is her birthday party, and she likes it." Lance was watching Allura look at Larmina and DJ Prong; she looked very concerned.

Lance saw Larmina up on the platform, dancing away to the music. She was raising her arms and having a wonderful time. He said to Allura "What are you so concerned about? I don't see _DJ Prong_ putting the moves on her!" Allura sighed and said "Every time she raises her arms I expect her to come out of that dress! I still can't believe she wore something that revealing!"

"Double sided tape!" Lance said to her, and she turned to look at him in puzzlement. Lance saw her confusion and said "The dress is held in place with special double sided tape. She won't come out of it. I will say though, that would certainly take this show to a new level!" Allura said "How do you know what is holding up that dress?" She was now worried and Lance felt bad for her.

"Allura, you can trust me on the subject of women's clothing – I have undressed a number of women!" Allura looked at him aghast, as he said that. Lance went on "However, I am not into 18 year old girls! I much prefer their Aunts!" Lance had decided to push the envelope, after his conversation with Larmina.

Allura looked at him, not believing what he had just said! Before she could formulate a reply Keith came up to them. Lance groaned inwardly, but put a good face on. Keith had seen Allura and Lance standing close together, and knew from Lance's body language that he was flirting. He didn't understand why seeing Lance with Allura bothered him so much, but it did.

Keith said to Allura "This is some birthday party you are giving her!" Allura smiled at Keith, glad that he had come up just now. She really didn't want to think about Lance's remark. She said "I wish I had seen that dress before she wore it!" Lance laughed and said "You might not like it, but every male here does!" Keith laughed at that and said "Count Fredericks certainly did!"

Allura sighed again and said "I wonder how late this will go?" Lance smiled and said "Didn't you set that up with DJ Prong ahead of time?" Allura looked at the platform, and how DJ Prong had his arm around Larmina's waist. She was starting to question her decision to have him perform. Allura said out loud "That was something else I should have questioned him about." Keith said "Look at it this way; she is the most envied girl in the galaxy right now!" Keith figured it was part of Pidge's show, while Lance admired how he was getting lots of time with the birthday girl. He decided he wouldn't tell Allura about how girls felt about musicians, since she looked worried enough already.

Up on the platform Larmina was having more fun than she had thought possible. DJ Prong debuted several new songs at her party, which pleased her. At one point, while the 'band' was playing she told him that, through the special mike he had set up, and he said "I promised you a good show!" He put his arm around her waist as he said it, and she felt tingles go up and down her legs.

Larmina giggled and said "Should DJ Prong behave this way with me in public?" He replied "One of the perks of being DJ Prong, my dear. By the way, I hadn't noticed earlier how sexy your feet look!" She lifted her skirt slightly and showed them to him. She had on silver sandals held in place by thin, glittering bands, and her toenails were painted the same shade as her dress. He admired how the straps showed off how small and delicate her feet were.

"I'm glad you like them! I don't think my Aunt did!" In fact her Aunt had seen her shoes and said that closed toes would have been more appropriate for the occasion. DJ Prong said "I don't think you are that concerned about your Aunt's opinion!" He moved his hand up and down the side of her waist, wishing he didn't have his gloves on.

Daniel, Vince, and Hunk were all sitting at a table with downcast faces. Daniel said "Look at that! He is all over her, right in front of everyone!" Hunk had not thought that DJ Prong would take Larmina up to the platform. He was surprised at how freely his friend was touching her too. He had assumed that Pidge would be working the sound board and projector, while everyone danced. Vince was shocked that Pidge was carrying on that way with Larmina, and even more shocked at how Larmina was encouraging it, by cuddling up to him.

Lance was on his way to the bar and passing by their table saw how discouraged they all looked. He stopped and said "This is your favorite rock group, why are you all sitting here looking miserable!" In fact he knew perfectly well why they were, but he couldn't resist rubbing it in Daniel's face. "DJ Prong is too interested in the birthday girl for my taste!" Daniel said with a sour look on his face, and Vince commented "He has totally ignored us!"

"Of course he is concentrating on Larmina. A, she is the birthday girl, and B, she is hot!" Lance told the boys and went on "Just so you know, chicks always go nuts for the boys in the band! One summer I was in a band, and let me tell you I had more sex than I had ever had before. Take my advice; if you want to get laid, join a band!" He walked away laughing.

Hunk had looked shocked when Lance made the comment about girls and the band, because he knew it was true. He looked over at DJ Prong and decided he would have no problem beating his friend up if he tried anything with Larmina. Daniel thought to Vince _'Do you think DJ Prong will try something?'_ Vince looked over and saw Allura watching the show. _'I think the Princess is not going to let Larmina out of her sight!'_

The show went on until after midnight, at which point DJ Prong returned Larmina to Allura, and made it a point to be on his good behavior. He figured he had pushed it as far as he could for now. After everyone was gone Larmina said good night to Allura and headed upstairs. Her Aunt said she needed to talk to Fredericks, and then she would be up too.

Larmina was heading upstairs, and on the landing of the third floor, where the family quarters were, she was surprised to see Daniel waiting in the shadows. She suddenly wished she wasn't alone, because she didn't like how he was looking!

Daniel had spent the rest of the evening watching DJ Prong touching Larmina in all the places he wanted to. He was also upset about the note she had sent him earlier in the day. His mood was not helped by the fact that he was slightly drunk. Daniel knew he was not supposed to drink, but decided he didn't care what he was supposed to do.

He had no problems getting served, and by now the alcohol was fueling his jealousy at Pidge, and anger at Larmina. Mixed with the haggerium in his system, his emotions were out of control. Lamina saw his eyes glowing purple, and knew that he was not in his right mind.

"Daniel, you need to get out of here! Someone will see you!" Larmina was hoping that she could reason with him before the situation escalated. Daniel walked over to her, grabbed her by the arm, and said "I didn't like that note you sent me! I also didn't like how you let Pidge paw you all night!"

She was taken aback at the anger in him, and could see the haggerium racing through his veins. His grip on her arm seemed almost super human, and she realized he couldn't be reasoned with. Larmina went into fighter mode and in spite of her long dress she had him flipped and on the ground in no time!

Daniel stood up and was all set to go after her when he heard a voice say "Cadet, do you have problems understanding when a lady says no?" He turned to see Pidge standing there with a contemptuous look on his face. His dress uniform looked fresh, and the moonlight was glinting off his medals and the gold lion badge that hung from the green ribbon around his neck.

Pidge stepped over to stand next to Larmina and said to Daniel "I think you are done for the evening." Daniel was starting to feel queasy, both from the alcohol in his system, and Larmina flipping him. Seeing Pidge standing there in his uniform with a pleased expression on his face made him want to throw up. He decided to get out of there before he really did.

When he had left Pidge said to Larmina "Not that I didn't think you could handle him, but the haggerium in his system makes him very unstable." He put his arm around her shoulders as he said it. Larmina leaned against him in relief. She had been aware of that fact, and while she knew she was strong, the haggerium gave super strength to anyone and anything it touched.

"No, I'm glad you came along! I could see the haggerium surging through him!" Larmina said, wrapping her arms around Pidge. He started walking her down the hall saying "Being drunk doesn't help either. He knows he is underage, but I won't lecture him about that. He will feel like hell tomorrow morning which will be punishment enough."

Larmina stopped and said "What are you doing here?" She knew they were heading in the direction of her bedroom, and she wanted to know what his intentions were. Pidge smiled and said "I was going to walk you to your room, and kiss you good night! I think I'm already in enough trouble with your Aunt as it is!"

Pidge went on "I haven't even taken you out yet, you know!" Larmina smiled and said "Yes, you did promise me that we would do something after my birthday!" They were at her door, and Pidge put his arms around her saying "If you can get yourself out to Green's den day after tomorrow, at lunch, we can have a picnic if you would like." She smiled and said "I would like that a lot!" He started kissing her, loving the way her skin felt under his hands. He took his lips from her lips, and moved them to her neck, lightly kissing his way down to her shoulder. She nuzzled his neck, inhaling the way he smelled, spicy and masculine at the same time.

"You still haven't told me what the flower is?" He murmured to her and she giggled saying "I will show you day after tomorrow." Larmina stepped back, not trusting herself with the feelings his mouth was awakening in her. "Thank you for a wonderful birthday!" Pidge smiled and whispered "You might want to get into your room. I'm going to go hide in the alcove over there, as your Aunt is on her way up, and then leave." He was gone, and Larmina went into her room, a dreamy smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: I just finished watching this week's episode 'An Army of One'. I did not care for the storyline, and will not be incorporating it into my story.**_

_**The Day After**_

Pidge came in for brunch and looked around at the table. He saw Keith, Lance, Hunk and Vince, but no Daniel. He mentioned that fact and Vince said "He's not feeling well this morning!" Lance laughed and said "No doubt due to how he drowned his feelings about how DJ Prong carried on with Larmina last night!"

Keith raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything about the drinking. He was hoping that the hangover was lesson enough! Pidge had gotten some food and was sitting down as Allura walked in on the tail end of Lance's remark. She gave Pidge a frosty look and said "He was not the only one who wasn't happy with DJ Prong's behavior!"

Pidge flashed a winning smile and said "Entertainment!" Vince, thinking about last night added "It wasn't like Larmina was stopping him!" He was still annoyed at how she had cuddled up to DJ Prong so freely! Lance was in good spirits and laughed, saying "He does have a point there Allura! Larmina was not the least bit shy at showing how much she liked him! Girls always go for the boys in the band, you know!"

Allura had spent a lot of the night, when she wasn't thinking about Keith and Lance, thinking about Larmina and 'DJ Prong'. She also thought of that dress, and said now "Oh, don't worry I'll be talking to Larmina!" Hunk had also been unhappy with how his friend and Larmina behaved, but hoped it was just for show.

Larmina came in then, and smiled at everyone. She went over and gave her Aunt a big hug saying "Thank you for that wonderful party! It was so amazing, and I had a wonderful time! I loved the entertainment too!" She made it a point not to look at Pidge when she said it, but he knew what she meant.

Pidge thought it was funny that Allura was annoyed with him. Vince and Lance were right; Larmina had certainly egged him on! It was apparent that she enjoyed cuddling with him, and he was very happy to reciprocate. It added to the thrill that he was able to do it right in front of everyone. Pidge wondered if Allura suspected the real reason for the cuddling, or was she just being her royal self?

After Larmina got some food and sat down, everyone talked about the party last night. Larmina saw that Daniel wasn't there, but it didn't surprise her after last night. She still couldn't believe he had been all set to threaten her. It brought home how much of a danger he was, with the haggerium in him. Larmina didn't think he would confess what was going on, and she was prepared to go see Keith this afternoon.

Daniel was lying in bed, not as hung over as everyone thought. He had drunk more than he should have, but what was keeping him in bed was the thought of facing Larmina and Pidge after last night. It was bad enough that Larmina had flipped him over in front of Pidge! However, Pidge standing there in his uniform, decorations, and lion badge, next to Larmina, with that smug look on his face really burned at Daniel.

Daniel wondered what Pidge was doing up there, and was sure that it involved Larmina. He thought about the note that she had sent him, and the phrase that had really bugged him in it. It wasn't a phrase that Larmina would normally use, but someone who knew about the Academy oath would. Daniel was pretty sure that Larmina had told Pidge, and he had helped her write the note. He knew his hands were tied, and that his time with the team was coming to an end. He rolled over and tried to sleep before his afternoon meeting with Keith.

It was an hour later that Vince came in all excited "I did it, I've got the antidote!" Daniel raised himself up and said "Really? How?" Vince said "I went through Pidge's notes again, and found the piece I was missing!" He explained what materials he had used, but it was all a foreign language to Daniel.

Daniel said "Give it to me now!" He was hopeful that if it worked he wouldn't have to confess to Keith and the team. Vince injected it, and said it would take a little over an hour to work. While Daniel lay there, Vince couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten!

Two hours later everyone but Daniel and Vince were in the control room. Keith and Lance had holoscreens up, running scans on Arusian airspace. Hunk had a holoscreen up with various video feeds of news from different parts of the Alliance. Larmina was reading some memos on her tablet, while Pidge was supposedly inputting program upgrades into his table. In reality he was text messaging with Larmina. He had noticed earlier that while her hair was braided back, the braid looked different and he had not been able to figure out why.

P: Your hair looks different.

L: It is called a fishtail braid. Do you like it?

P: I like how I can see all the different shades of red. You have beautiful hair.

L: Thank you

P: It looked good last night too, but I would like to see it down!

L: It takes a lot of work!

P: Don't give me that, I know that you have a maid!

L: I still have to sit there while she does it!

P: Could I keep you company?

L: As if! My Aunt is annoyed with you enough!

P: But you're not! Maybe I could just watch you get ready?

L: Get ready for what?

P: If I promised to take you somewhere fun, would you wear your hair down?

L: What kind of fun?

P: Nothing to do with the royal court!

L: Yes, I would my wear hair down if we go somewhere that I could dance, wearing something hot and sexy!

P: This is getting better and better. What is your definition of hot and sexy?

L: Nothing I could wear around here!

P: Will I be able to watch you get ready?

L: NO! I will want to surprise you!

P: Will I be able to watch you take it off?

L: You might be able to help me take it off!

Pidge was all set to reply his thoughts when Allura came down to talk to Keith about some memos. Pidge saw how she looked at him.

P: Still getting the frosty look from Allura!

L: I am waiting for the lecture I am going to get. She did say that she was glad she had prohibited photography at the event!

P: I don't know why! You were amazing looking in that dress! DJ Prong would be at a whole new level if those pictures got out!

L: Probably why the ice queen won't let them.

P: I want to get back to our earlier discussion. Exactly how could I help you take off the hot and sexy outfit?

There was a commotion from the doorway, and Pidge looked up very annoyed. He was interested to see what Larmina had in mind, and if it was what he already had on his mind. Everyone else heard the commotion too, and looked at the doorway.

Daniel came in, almost doubled over and glowing orange! Vince was behind him saying "Dude, it should have worked!" Everyone was horrified at what they saw, and Allura ran over to him and helped him over to a chair. "What the hell is going on?" Lance asked, looking at Daniel like he was a creature from somewhere else!

As he was bent over Daniel told the whole story of the haggerium poisoning, the mind reading, and how Vince had been trying to find a cure. All eyes turned to Vince who said "I thought I had it! I've been doing research and thought this would work!" Vince was horrified at what was happening, and even sorrier that he had gone along with Daniel's plan in the first place.

Pidge had been standing there with his arms crossed, an unconcerned look on his face. Larmina looked over at him, and noticed that. She remembered him saying that he would take care of Vince, and realized where Vince had gotten his research from! Larmina said to him "What did you do to him? Why didn't you ask Pidge?" Pidge had to keep from smiling, as Larmina turned the knife further into Vince.

Pidge said to Vince "What kind of research have you been doing?" Vince looked at Pidge, standing there with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. Vince was stuck, because he couldn't admit he had been hacking into Pidge's accounts! He grabbed the first thing he could think of. "I've been researching some of the old Drule documents, to see if I could find something." Keith was containing his fury for now, being too concerned about what Vince had done to Daniel.

Lance had no reason to contain his fury! "What the fuck were you both thinking? No, you weren't thinking about anything but your precious asses! Which, by the way mister, are in the shit hole!" He paused for a moment and then said "Genius over there." Indicating Pidge "Has been doing a lot of valid research because of Sven. In what fucking galaxy did you think you could come up with something that he hasn't? Were the Drule documents you looked at Hagar's spell book?"

"Stop it now! Lance, I don't care for your language!" Allura looked at everyone as her eyes blazed. "We will sort out blame later." She turned to Vince and in a cold tone said "You will tell Pidge right now what you did, and you had better hope that he can fix it!"

Vince proceeded to explain what he had used to mix the 'antidote', while Pidge took secret pleasure in making him stop to explain why and how he had chosen those materials. Some of his explanations were thin to say the least! As this was going on, Hunk stood off to the side flabbergasted at what Daniel and Vince had done.

He liked the boys a lot, but couldn't imagine keeping something like the haggerium poisoning from the team. Hunk was very loyal, and would have turned to his teammates right away if something like that had happened to him. He expected the same from them. Now listening to Vince try to explain why he had tried to cure Daniel on his own and not ask Pidge for help, he was blown away.

When Vince was done Pidge proceeded to tell him what was wrong with his research, and why what had happened with it did. Keith interrupted Pidge's lecture to say "I know you don't have the haggerium cure, but can you get rid of the orange?" Pidge thought for a moment, and said "Let me go to my workshop, I think I know what will take care of it."

After he got to his work shop he sat down and read several articles he had been meaning to get to. Pidge had the antidote all mixed up, it being a simple fix! He was surprised that Vince had fallen for what he had set up so easily! _'If he had done some independent research, instead of just taking my work, he would have known that using that element combination would turn Daniel temporally orange and give him stomach cramps' _Pidge thought to himself. He shook his head, appalled at Vince's lack of scientific procedure!

Back in the control room things weren't going well! Daniel was past being able to sit up, and was curled on the floor in a fetal position, as waves of pain racked his body! Hunk was next to Daniel, but not really able to do anything. Lance and Keith were looking at Vince with fury, and only Allura being next to him was keeping them in line.

Larmina was standing next to Hunk, but not really doing anything else. She was glad that Daniel had confessed what was going on, and was impressed at how Pidge had gotten Vince. She looked over at Vince and almost smiled at how much terror was on his face. Larmina wished she could get video of this, it was so good.

"Larmina, instead of standing there doing nothing go get a blanket for Daniel!" Allura had looked over to see her niece watching the whole scene like it was one of those shows on the video feed. _'Really, the girl could have some feeling for her friends!'_ Allura thought to herself. Larmina went and got the blanket and put it on Daniel.

"Where the hell is Pidge?" Keith said, and punched a button on his voltcom. Just then Pidge came through the door. He had timed it so Daniel would be at the height of agony when he returned. He looked at Vince and saw the look of sheer terror on his face. It was priceless! He saw that Larmina was making a point of not looking at him, so obviously she had figured out what was going on.

"This should work, if Vince told me everything he did." Pidge said, taking another dig at Vince. "Yes, Yes, I told you everything!" Vince was almost screaming as he said it. He watched as Pidge injected the antidote into Daniel. It took several minutes and then Daniel started looking less orange. He wasn't in pain either, but still curled up in a fetal position.

Keith had summoned several guards, and said to them "Take Cadet Chandler down to the Infirmary." He turned to Vince and said "You will go with him and stay there under guard! Pidge, I want you to brief Dr. Gorman and then come back. We need to have a meeting!"

Allura was shocked at everything that had happened, and she looked at her niece, wondering how much she had known. However, Larmina looked as shocked as she was, based on how she was just standing there watching it. Allura had been surprised that Larmina had done nothing to help Daniel or Vince, but could understand her being aghast at how Daniel looked.

Allura said "Are the guards necessary Keith? He is sick!" Keith and Lance exchanged looks and then he said "Yes, Allura they are! Daniel is infected with haggerium that could comprise our entire defense system. He lied to us about it, and had Vince help him cover it up."

Pidge was back in time to hear Keith ask Larmina "Did you know anything about this?" Pidge had to give her credit in her response. She looked at him open mouthed and then said "All I knew was that they had been acting weird and secretive around me. But I put it down to the fact I was piloting a lion now, and they weren't!" Daniel had certainly thrown enough comments around about that, so her explanation was very plausible. Pidge also had to give her credit for how surprised she looked.

They went over to the conference room and sat down. Keith said "We have a serious problem here, and we need to take care of it now!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: This chapter took me longer than I thought it would, but I hope you enjoy it. Some of you that are reading my story also have stories of your own in progress. There have been some updates, and I will read and review them either tonight or tomorrow.**_

_**The Fall Out**_

Vince and Daniel were together in the infirmary, with the two guards outside the door. Daniel wasn't orange anymore, and his stomach felt better. "What happened to me? Am I cured?" He asked Vince, who was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.

Vince looked up at him and said "I doubt it. And we are screwed! They are going to put us in jail!" He was having visions of returning to earth on a prison ship, and couldn't imagine what his parents were going to say.

"What went wrong?" Daniel asked, still trying to figure out what Vince had done to him. Vince was trying to figure that out too. He went over all the research he had done, and at first couldn't see what had happened. As he was reviewing, in his head, the research, he thought about how Pidge had looked at him. His idol had looked at him like he was a total idiot.

As he was reviewing the events, he saw Pidge's face again and remembered that at first he had not looked concerned as they came in. Vince thought about the scene again, as he replayed it in his mind everything clicked together!

Pidge had known Vince was hacking into his accounts and had set this up! _'Which meant he had known about Daniel and the Haggerium'_ he thought. Now that Vince knew that, he knew where Pidge had gotten his information from! "Larmina!" He said it out loud and Daniel looked at him. He had not been able to follow Vince's thoughts before then, so had just ignored them.

"I don't think Larmina did this!" Daniel said, wondering if the mind transference was starting to affect Vince. "No, Pidge did this, but Larmina told him!" Vince said and explained what Pidge had done. "That is just evil!" Daniel said, and then "Do you think Larmina knew he was behind this?"

Vince thought about Larmina standing there, just staring at them, and had no doubt that she knew! Daniel picked up that thought, and said "I think Pidge helped her write that note that she sent us! That phrase about 'duty' bothered me, since it didn't sound like something Larmina would say."

They both sat there for a minute, exchanging thoughts of surprise and sadness that Larmina had sided with Pidge. Daniel said "I tried to talk to Larmina last night, after the party." He forgot that Vince could see everything in his head, and Vince saw what had happened.

"Dude, you threatened royalty! They could kill you for that!" Vince look scandalized as he saw how Daniel had grabbed Larmina's arm. Daniel knew he had gone too far, but alcohol and haggerium had clouded his judgment. He also thought about Pidge being up there and said "What do you think Allura would do to Pidge if she knew he had been upstairs?"

"How is she going to know? And what if he was just escorting Larmina upstairs? You only saw him on the landing!" Vince said, trying not to think about how she and _'DJ Prong'_ had been all over each other! Daniel picked that thought up, and said "We could tell her! And also how Larmina has known about the haggerium for a couple of weeks! The team would not like that!"

Vince sighed and said "It doesn't matter! We have no credibility with the team any more. Larmina is royalty, and has Pidge on her side. They won't believe us!" Daniel said "Once again Larmina comes out on top! She took over Blue Lion, and sold us down the river to look good for Pidge and the team!"

"This has to stop now Daniel!" Vince exclaimed, totally done with Daniel, his lies, and his inability to take responsibility for anything. He was tired of hearing Daniel whine about Larmina flying! "You should have told the team right away! It was wrong for me to go along with you not telling and wrong for both of us to involved Larmina in the deceit!"

Daniel was shocked at how his friend was looking at him, and he saw what his friend was feeling in his mind. Daniel had spent his whole life getting away with stuff, or talking his way out of trouble. He still didn't quite understand what Vince was so upset about, but decided he had better figure it out.

Vince went on "When they come to get us you need to tell them that you know what you did was wrong!" He thought for a moment "Do you know why it was wrong? Don't you remember that oath we took?" Daniel in fact had not paid attention to the oath ceremony, only caring about flying.

Vince picked up on that and said "Daniel, for once in your life stop thinking about yourself and what you want!" He marched over to the other side of the room, turned his back on Daniel, and started doing math equations in his head to block his friend's thoughts.

Meanwhile things were not good in the conference room. The team had been joined by Coran and Fredericks. Allura had wanted Coran there since the matter could concern the security of the planet. Fredericks could sense trouble in his domain and was not going to miss the show. He was good at making himself unobtrusive; he picked up a lot of gossip that way.

Lance was prepared to put Daniel and Vince in jail, until they could be sent back to earth to stand trial. Keith pointed out that their crimes had taken place on Arus and involved Voltron, while Hunk pointed out that both boys were still enrolled in the Academy, and as such fell under that jurisdiction.

Pidge had sided with Hunk, and even Lance had to admit that Hunk was right. Allura felt like the boys had closed ranks on her! She finally got their attention and said "You all are missing the point!" This happened on Voltron's watch! And those boys were on Arus because of me!"

Larmina saw how much that fact bothered her Aunt! She remembered overhearing her Aunt and Lance arguing about bringing Daniel and Vince to Arus. She had been spying, a deplorable habit she had picked up from living in the castle, when they had talked about it. Larmina still saw her Aunt telling Lance that her Father, King Alfor, had said it must happen.

Larmina knew how her Aunt felt about her Father, but she also knew that her Aunt did not have the whole story. Having talked to Pidge she understood how Daniel and Vince had violated their oath. She also knew what a good person her Aunt was, and how highly principled she was. Larmina though had seen on Ebb how good people could sacrifice their morals for immediate gratification.

She remembered last night, how Daniel had looked at her, ready to fight her to the end, to get what he wanted. He wasn't thinking straight and in that state could comprise not just Voltron but Arus too. Larmina knew that her Aunt felt guilty for bringing Daniel and Vince to Arus, but at the end of the day the defense of the kingdom had to come first.

Larmina realized that her Aunt was talking to her. "Larmina, these boys are your friends. What is your position on what they did?" She saw how everyone around the table, but Pidge was looking at her. He was looking slightly off to the side, and she knew he wanted to see what she did. Larmina had already made her decision though, the other day after talking to Pidge.

"Aunt Allura, they didn't just betray the trust of the team, the betrayed the trust of Arus! Even if you allow for the haggerium clouding Daniel's judgment, Vince knew better. He put all of us at risk by going along with Daniel. Arus could have been harmed." Larmina said in a steady voice as he looked at her Aunt.

"I understand your devotion to Arus Larmina, but you need to learn compassion! We are responsible for those boys!" Allura told her niece, disappointment in her voice. Larmina didn't look away from her Aunt, but raised her chin as she stared her in the eye.

Allura realized that Larmina was not going to side with her on the matter. She knew that some of it was that Larmina didn't have the responsibility for the situation like she did. Allura also knew that Larmina was Arusian to her core, and would see what Daniel and Vince did as a threat to the planet. However, she was very disappointed in how Larmina wasn't more forgiving to her friends.

She stood up and said "I am Queen, and it will be my decision as to what happens to Daniel and Vince." She paused and set "I am going to go talk to them, and when I am done I will let you all know my decision!" She walked out of the room very regally.

After she left, everyone else looked at each other around the table. Pidge was opposite and off to the side of Larmina. He managed to catch her eye and gave her a quick smile. Pidge had not been surprised at what Allura said, knowing how her mind worked. He had wondered who Larmina would side with though. Larmina was loyal to her Aunt and would not have gone against her lightly. He knew though that she had taken her heart what he had told her about the oath.

Coran and Fredericks talked in low voices off in the corner, while Lance muttered under his breath. Keith looked very tense, while Hunk, Pidge, and Larmina sat there in silence. Larmina had seen the smile Pidge gave her, and she appreciated it. She wished she could explain to her Aunt about the oath, and maybe she would understand. However, even if her Aunt was furious with her she wouldn't change her mind.

When Allura entered the infirmary Daniel and Vince stood up. She told them to sit down and said "I want to hear the whole story, calmly, from each of you." Daniel had been thinking about what Vince had said to him, and reviewing his life whole. He had not liked what he saw, how he never really cared for anyone else, but himself.

Even joining the Academy and taking the oath of loyalty had not meant anything to him, and Daniel had only thought about Voltron as an end to his dream, of flying a lion. His fellow cadets would have stood by him, but he knew that he would not have reciprocated the gesture. He knew that he had abused the trust of the Voltron team, Vince's friendship, and the trust Allura had extended to him.

Daniel looked at Allura now and said "Your Majesty I want to beg your pardon for all the trouble I have caused to you, Voltron and Arus. I am ready to take full responsibility for my actions. I would like to request that you do not punish Vince. He was only trying to help." Allura and Vince looked at Daniel as he said this, and were shocked.

Daniel told Allura the whole story, repeating several times how sorry he was for his behavior and why he knew it was wrong. When he was done Allura turned to Vince and said "What do you have to say Vince?"

Vince had been impressed that Daniel had taken complete responsibility and not mentioned Larmina once. He knew that he couldn't tell Allura what Pidge had done, but would need to figure out some way to fix it with Pidge if he ever got the chance. "Your Majesty, I should not have gone along with what Daniel wanted me to do. It was wrong and put everyone at risk. I also should not have tried to fix it myself."

Allura said "I want you to come with me, and tell the team what you have just told me." They left the infirmary, Allura waving off the guards as they did. For Daniel and Vince it was the worst moment of their lives, walking into that room.

The team was sitting around the table, looking at them with various degrees of distrust and contempt. Daniel didn't even try to look at Larmina and Pidge and first, but then realized he would need to, just to right his conscious.

"I have talked with Daniel and Vince, and they both have something to say to all of you. After they have said their piece, I will tell you my decision." Allura announced in a formal tone. Daniel and Vince both told the team what they had told Allura, and apologized for their actions. Pidge had never thought he would see the day when Daniel would take responsibility for anything. He also had to hand it to Vince for keeping quiet about the trick that turned Daniel orange.

Lance was having a hard time buying it, having dealt with Daniel's messes for too long. Keith and Hunk though, were impressed that the boys realized what they had done. Larmina was glad to see Daniel finally understanding what he had done, but they were going to have to talk about the incident on the stairs before she fully forgave him.

"My decision is that Daniel and Vince stay with us, on Arus, as team members." Allura announced, and before Lance could interject she went on "It was on Voltron's watch that Daniel was infected with the haggerium. Yes, it was wrong that he took Voltron out, but why did it happen in the first place?"

Allura said "Vince was alone in the lab, experimenting with that helmet he had designed." Pidge was all set to say something, but Allura went on "Pidge, I am not blaming you in the least. You trusted that Vince knew what he was doing. You forgot, in fact we all forgot, that Daniel and Vince are just young men. It was our responsibility to train and mentor them and we didn't do our job!"

Lance stood up and said "I resent that remark Allura! We treated them like team members, but Daniel never returned the respect we gave him!" His eyes were blazing, thinking about all the stunts Daniel had pulled. Daniel said "Lance is right, Your Majesty. You all gave me a big responsibility and I failed, time and time again."

"The boys will stay on Arus, and on the team. However, they will be treated as junior team members! Daniel, you are confined to castle defense duties, but at no time will you be alone in the control room." Allura said, and then turned to Vince "You may fly with Pidge, or one of the other pilots, but you will not fly alone. In addition you are to work with Pidge on the haggerium antidote, but you are not to do any research that is not under Pidge's direct control."

Allura looked around the table, meeting each team member's eye. Keith understood that it had been decided and they would have to live with it. He looked at Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Larmina, nodding his head at them. Keith turned to the boys and said "Allura has spoken, and I hope you understand how lucky you are that she has intervened on your behalf. Do you understand the rules?"

Daniel and Vince nodded, and Keith went on "I am implementing the same rules as you would be living under at the Academy! Mandatory lights out at night, rigid PE exercises, and a very tightly regulated schedule!" The boys looked at him and Daniel said "Thank you for accepting us back. I won't let you down again." Vince said the same thing, and Lance said "There won't be a second chance!"

That evening, after Keith had inspected the boys before lights out, he went over to the rec room. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were there, having been called by Keith. After he greeted them he got right down to business. "Ok, I just finished inspecting the dorm for the night. We need to set up a schedule for lights out, and the wakeup call. We will all take turns supervising PE in the morning!"

Lance said "I'm a little old to be First Cadet!" Hunk and Pidge agreed, but Keith said "Per Allura's direct request, this is what we have to do." Pidge had a thought and said "Why don't we just transfer them to the Arusian Military Academy? The course is similar to ours on earth, and it would keep them out of trouble!"

"You are very welcome to present that idea to Allura, but don't count on it being well received. In her opinion this is our problem, so we need to correct it!" Keith said, but thinking at the back of his mind _'that is really not a bad idea, and I wish we could'_.

"Now, on to some team business and how we are going to handle Daniel and Vince in day to day operations." Keith said. Hunk said "Shouldn't Larmina be here too?" Keith smiled and replied "I will have to send her a memo with what is discussed. Allura insisted that she needed to meet with Larmina tonight."

Pidge had known that, from a message she had sent him earlier in the evening. He was looking forward to talking to her tomorrow at Green's den. He was sure that she wasn't having a good evening.

Lance said "I was very impressed that she sided with us, and not Allura. That didn't win her any points I bet!" Keith said "She understood what a threat Daniel posed, and defending Arus will always come first with her." Hunk said "Allura always sees the best in everyone, no matter what!" Lance laughed and said "I think Larmina's motto is fight first, and ask questions later!"

They all laughed and then Keith said "Larmina is a member of our team, and she proved tonight where her loyalty is. We need to remember that! Now, here is what I am proposing." He proceeded to go over his plan, and everyone went along with it.

In their dorm room Daniel and Vince were thinking thoughts back and forth to each other; they understood that there would be no more meetings in the Lair. _'Look man, I'm sorry I put you in this position.' _Daniel thought, and Vince said _'what finally made you realize what an asshole you had been?'_ Daniel laughed and said_ 'keep it up and you might be able to curse as well as Lance does!'_

That brought a smile to Vince's face for a minute and then Daniel said _'I saw what a self absorbed screw up I have been my whole life, plain and simple. You gave me your friendship and I got you screwed!' _Vince thought _'I really should not have been experimenting with that helmet by myself. Ugh, how am I ever going to be able to work with Pidge? He knows I hacked into his accounts!'_

'_Well, I have to apologize to Larmina for threatening her after the party.'_ Daniel thought, and then remembered how Pidge had looked at him. Vince picked that thread up and said_ 'I bet he and Larmina are laughing themselves silly right now!'_ Daniel said _'I bet she will have fun bossing us around!'_ Vince said _'She has always been able to boss us around, idiot!'_

Daniel had a totally off topic thought _'Do you think Pidge and Larmina are serious?'_ Vince got a grim look on his face and thought _'I would not be surprised!' _Daniel got an evil grin on his face and said _'we can't get back at Pidge for that trick he played today, but what do you think Allura will do if she finds out about them?'_ Vince thought about that, and felt almost sympathy for Pidge, until he remembered today. He thought 'dude, I don't think it will be pretty!'


	12. Chapter 12

_**Lunchtime Conversations**_

Allura came into lunch late the next day, and said hello to everyone. She saw Daniel and Vince at the end of the table eating, under Academy protocol. This involved moving the fork from the plate to the mouth, but with a sharp angle motion. At random times they would be asked to answer questions that dealt with the history and traditions of the Academy.

She had been appalled at the treatment, but when she spoke privately, after breakfast, to Keith about it, he informed her that it was standard policy at the Academy, and had been since its founding several hundred years earlier. Allura had mentioned it to Coran and Fredericks when she had gone upstairs, sure they would agree with her opinion.

Both gentlemen had graduated from the Arusian Military Academy, and it turned out that they had almost the same tradition there. Fredericks informed her that the boys needed that kind of discipline, and that it was about time that someone cracked down on them. Allura saw irony in that, considering that he had no problem giving Larmina champagne and approving of that indecent dress! Coran had said again that he did not agree with the decision she had made, and that she needed to trust Keith and Lance in dealing with the cadets.

Allura felt like everyone was closing ranks on her again! Allura had not gone to a military academy, and was starting to wonder if she would send her sons to one. She knew that her older brother, Crown Prince Eammon had not gone, but her other brother, Prince Andrei, Larmina's Father had.

As she thought that she thought about Larmina, and their conversation last night. Allura had been frustrated that she had not been able to make her niece see the need for compassion in dealing with Daniel and Vince. Allura did hope that Larmina had understood her discussion of the other matters they had talked about. Allura also wished that everyone could understand her point of view, about Daniel and Vince. She was going to have to talk to her Father, she sighed to herself, hoping he could help her.

Allura was brought out of the thoughts by Keith asking "I thought Larmina was going to be back in time for lunch?" She smiled and said "Oh, she is done teaching but said she was going to stay and have lunch with the kids."

Lance heard this and said "Larmina, teaching kids?" Everyone laughed and Allura said "Several times a month she goes into town and teaches at one of the preschools we fund. She is wonderful with the kids!" Lance was flabbergasted by now and said "What does she teach them? Martial arts for toddlers?"

"Actually, she teaches art. She is very good and the kids all adore her!" Allura said, giving Lance a glare. Hunk said "Larmina is a kind, generous person!" When he heard about the preschool he had no problems picturing Larmina with kids.

Daniel thought to Vince _'if only he knew the truth about Larmina! Kind, generous my ass!'_ Vince thought back _'So true!'_ They heard Allura asking where Pidge was, and listened carefully, as they had been wondering that too.

"Officially he is out at Green's Den, beta testing some system upgrade." Lance said, grinning at Allura, and going on "In reality, he was not happy with your response to his memo!" Hunk chuckled and said "Oh, you should have heard his response! Even though he said it in Baltan, it was pretty nasty! Lance, I think he knows more curse words than you do!" Lance laughed and said "He knows them in more languages than I do, that is for sure!"

Keith was frowning at Lance and Hunk, who were ignoring him. Allura got a cool look on her face and said "I appreciated his suggestions, and told him such, but that I wasn't going to implement them." She had in fact been surprised at the memo Pidge had sent.

Lance looked down the table at Daniel and Vince, and got a wicked gleam in his eyes. The boys saw it and inwardly sighed. "Drone 1 and Drone 2?" Lance said, and they stopped eating and turned to look at him. "Do you want to know what was in Pidge's memo? It concerned you two!" The boys knew that no matter what response they gave it would wrong, so they kept quiet.

"Just so you know, none of us appreciate having to play First Cadet and tuck you in at night! I especially do not enjoy getting up at 0500 hours to run you two drones through an obstacle course. Pidge, our resident genius." He stopped and said in a questioning tone "Drone 2, are you aware that Pidge is a genius? He graduated from the Academy, top of his class, at age 10, and holds several advanced degrees!"

Vince knew what Lance was doing and thought to Daniel _'I wonder what rank Lance graduated?'_ He heard Daniel laughing in his mind. Lance was going on "Anyway, Pidge came up with the idea of transferring you two to the Arusian Military Academy!" He stopped, and then said "The curriculum is similar to the one on earth, and they have some lovely ways of handling underclass cadets! Count Fredericks and I had a long talk all about it. I especially enjoyed the idea of you doing pushups under running water!"

Keith, Lance, and Hunk all laughed at that thought, while Allura tried to pretend she wasn't hearing this. _'If this is what goes on, my sons will never set foot in a military academy'_ she thought to herself. Lance, still sounding pleased said "Just so you know your benefactress." He inclined his head in Allura's direction and going on said "Allura vetoed the idea."

"Oh, wait a minute! I almost forgot Pidge's other request, from the memo!" Lance was enjoying this greatly, as Daniel and Vince looked at him with scared eyes. "As you know, he has been teaching your science and math courses. He wants to flunk you both in science, and make you take the whole class again from the beginning!"

Lance went on "It seems that Drone 1 is barely passing anyway, and that per Pidge, Drone 2 seems incapable of following the protocols of basic scientific research techniques. Since Pidge only teaches the advance level of the course that means that you would have to take the lower level again, from one of us!"

Vince heard that and seethed inside, which Daniel picked up on_ 'boy, Pidge really has it out for you!'_ Daniel thought to Vince, who thought _'I never should have hacked into his accounts!' _Hunk said "I really don't have the time to teach the whole basic class again right now! I guess I could get to it in a couple of months!"

Lance said "That would mean that you two would not graduate on time! Luckily for you, again, Allura turned Pidge's request down. He will continue to teach your class until you both pass it! Of course he is not going to be happy about teaching, but that is your problem!" Vince and Daniel both felt their heart sink when Lance said that.

Hunk asked "Isn't he supposed to teach this afternoon?" Keith had been listening to Lance with pleasure. He had to hand it to his friend; no one could rack a cadet's ass better than Lance. Keith said "He knows, and he said he will be back in plenty of time to make the class."

Pidge was waiting for Larmina, and spending the time telling Green what he had done to Vince and Daniel. Green thought it quite funny for a minute, and then thought _'that was rather mean to do to Vince. He is special.' _Pidge thought _'it doesn't matter about his special powers; he was willing to endanger the team because of Daniel.'_ Pidge heard Green humph and then think _'you would not have cared so much if they had not involved your mate in their scheme.'_

He smiled at Green's thought and replied _'she is not my mate.'_ Green sighed _'but you want to mate with her.' _Pidge thought_ 'yes, I do but she is going to make me work for it!'_ He could feel Green's approval as the thought came_ 'as it should be. A lioness wants to know that her mate is worthy of her; especially that lioness!'_

Pidge thought _'thanks for taking my side!'_ Green laughed in his brain and thought_ 'oh, you will be successful! Of course you will have to deal with the queen lioness!' _Pidge snorted and thought_ 'the queen lioness really needs to find herself a mate!'_ Green sighed again and said _'you are not the only one in the kingdom who thinks that! Red and Black's pilots would like to mate with her.'_

'_The infinite triangle!' _Pidge thought, and Green's response was _'is that mathematically probable? Oh, Blue's pilot is here.'_ He felt Green go silent in his brain, as he went out to meet Larmina. He smiled when she saw her, she looked so pretty. Larmina had on a purple skirt that was scattered with a print of cream flowers with green leaves. Her blouse was soft lavender, and showed off her hair and skin beautifully.

Pidge put his arms around her and kissed her, enjoying how she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer. "You look very pretty! Did you dress up for me?" He asked her when he stopped kissing her. Larmina was feeling breathless from the way Pidge had kissed her, and she had butterflies from being held so close to him.

Larmina managed to say "Partially for you, and partially because I was teaching this morning!" Pidge had noticed her hair was braided up, and the sunlight was making the shades of red glow, like a fire. He really wanted to see her hair down! He said instead "That's right, I forgot that you were teaching. How did you manage to get away to have lunch with me?"

She laughed and said "Everyone at the castle thinks I'm having lunch at the school, and of course the school thinks I went back to the castle!" She tossed her head as she said it, pleased with how she had worked it out. Larmina said "I am really hungry though!"

Pidge took her hand, and they walked over to a clearing, where he had set everything up. Larmina saw a blanket had been spread out, and there was a basket waiting to be unpacked. He said "Let's enjoy our lunch and talk about anything besides that mess at the castle. Afterwards we can go for a walk and talk about it then. I don't want to ruin my appetite thinking about Daniel and Vince!"

Larmina agreed, so they ate and talked about music and happenings on Arus. The food was all delicious, and Pidge said that he had gotten the kitchen staff to pack the basket. When they were done Pidge asked "Do you want to see the stream? I think I found the flowers you smell like?" He had a smile on his face as he said it.

"Oh, so you decided to do some exploring?" Lamina asked giggling, and he replied "Actually I asked Green if he might know what they were!" She thought about that and then said "You are talking to Green about me? What does he say?" Larmina was really curious, since she had not talked to Blue yet about Pidge.

Pidge thought about Green's remark and said "He told me that I would have to prove myself worthy of you!" Larmina tilted her head and said "Please tell Green that he is very smart!" Pidge sighed and said "I knew that! Come along!" He took her hand and led her over a small hill and to a grove of Arusian willow trees.

Once they walked through the branches Larmina saw a clearing with a gurgling stream running through it. On the other side of the stream, over a small embankment she could see an open field filled with soft purple flowers! She turned to him and put her arms around him saying "This is so beautiful! And those are the flowers!"

Larmina kissed him quickly, and then went over to the stream, and bending down put her hand in the water. "Oh, it feels so cool!" She was in fact a little hot, after walking in the sun. She sat down, saying "I want to stick my feet in the water; I bet it will feel good!"

Pidge watched as she lifted her skirt and took off her stockings and shoes. He thought it interesting that her stockings looked like they were made out of lace. Once again he was surprised at finding something so feminine on her. Without meaning to, he wondered what kind of underwear she wore, but decided to put that thought away before he got into trouble.

Instead he went over and sat next to her, taking off his boots, and rolling up the legs of his flight suit. "Doesn't that feel good?" She asked, as he put his feet in the water. He agreed with her, as he watched her move her feet around.

Pidge saw that she still had the blue polish on her toes, and he noticed what small feet she had. Feeling one of her feet with his, he could tell that it was very soft too. "I think I told you the other night, but you have adorable feet!" Larmina laughed and said "DJ Prong told me that I had sexy feet!" Pidge smiled and said "I think you have sexy feet too!"

Thinking about the party reminded him that she had spent time with her Aunt last night. "Larmina, how did your meeting with your Aunt go?" She sighed, and leaned against him as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Well she summoned me to her bedroom, so I knew that it was serious and personal. If she wants to lecture me that is where she does it!" Pidge found this nugget of information interesting, and Larmina went on "We first discussed my reaction to what Daniel and Vince had done."

Pidge had no problems imagining how that went and he said "I really admired you for standing up to your Aunt. I know that it took a lot for you to do it." She looked up at him and said "Pidge, you were right, what they were doing was wrong." Larmina paused and then said "I feel a little guilty, because I did go along with them for a while."

He had been wondering if she would be bothered by that fact, and told her now "Larmina, you really didn't go along with it! They put you in a bad position, you thought about it, and you resolved it! You gave Daniel the chance to fix the situation, or you would report them to Keith. I don't see that as going along with it!"

Larmina gave him a grateful smile and said "I will remember that! Do you think Daniel would have told on his own, if Vince hadn't turned him orange?" Pidge shook his head and said "I rather doubt it!" Larmina had another thought "Has Vince figured out that you set him up?"

"I'm sure he has! And since Daniel and Vince are reading each other's minds, Daniel knows it to. I'm stuck teaching them this afternoon! I can hardly wait to see what Vince has to say to me!" Pidge said, thinking about how miserable he could make the class.

Larmina said "I am sure then that they know that I told you about the haggerium poisoning." Pidge said "Does that bother you?" She shook her head and said "No, if they ask me I would tell them. It would just be a little too personal to tell them why I told you!" Pidge understood that, and said "If it comes up, I'll present it that you told me because I mentioned it first." She smiled gratefully at him, and as he was thinking how much he adored her, he had another thought.

"Did you Aunt say anything about me?" Larmina smiled and said "Well once she got done trying to lay the guilt on about not siding with her, and not having compassion for Daniel and Vince, we got on the subject of the party!" Pidge chuckled, having no problem figuring out what Allura had said about that.

"She was kind enough to point out that the fabric and color of my dress was pretty, but it was way too revealing! To quote her 'it is in bad taste to show so much skin!'" Pidge squeezed her a little tighter and said "I think everyone else thought it was in perfect taste, especially Count Fredericks. I thought it was perfect!"

That made her laugh, and then she said "My Aunt was really annoyed with Fredericks too, for letting me have champagne!" They laughed and then Pidge asked "What did she say about DJ Prong? Is he banned from the castle?" Larmina sighed and said "Oh, that spiel was almost too much!"

"It seems she was concerned that I got so carried away by having my favorite rock group play that I forgot who DJ Prong really was. My Aunt is worried that I sent you the wrong message, because of the way I behaved with DJ Prong." Larmina stopped and the smiled, saying "It was in bad taste for me to have let DJ Prong touch me like that, and that it was inappropriate of me to have encouraged him. Per her, people made comments!"

Pidge laughed, and said "Vince was the only one who commented and it was because you were not cuddling with him!" He saw Larmina look at him and said "Daniel's eyes might be purple, but Vince's are green!" The laughed and then he asked "What else did she say?"

"She is worried that you are going to think I am interested in you!" Larmina giggled, and put her arms around his chest as she nuzzled his neck. She recognized the way he smelled from the other night, and it mixed with the scent of the sun and grass that was around them.

"So you didn't tell her about the message you sent me, about your wearing something hot and sexy?" Pidge asked, trying to imagine Allura's response! He was enjoying Larmina nuzzling against his neck and the sensations it was causing in his body. "As if! My Aunt wouldn't know hot and sexy if it came right up to her!" Larmina replied.

Pidge had to smile at that and said "But she is very concerned with bad taste!" Larmina giggled again, and then said "At the party I tried to get Lance to dance with my Aunt. I think he would be good for her!" Pidge said "I think Keith is more her speed, being as high minded as she is."

"Are you kidding? They would do nothing but stare at each other!" Larmina said, and Pidge had no problems seeing that in his mind. He moved his head against hers, smelling that soft floral scent. "Did she say anything else about us?" Pidge was curious to see what Allura's thoughts on the matter were.

Larmina snuggled against him and said "If, by some chance, you have the wrong impression of my actions, I am to explain to you that I am too young for a relationship. And if you persist, I am to tell her and she will talk to you!"

Pidge was relieved to hear that Allura's only objection was age. He asked Larmina "Do you think you are too young?" Larmina looked up at him and said "You heard what Fredericks said 'I'm officially out!' I know better than to argue with the Court Marshall!"

He reached down and started kissing her very slowly, letting his tongue explore her mouth before hers started exploring his. One of his hands was lightly stroking her hair, while the other was cradling her head. Larmina let her hands explore his back, enjoying the way it felt.

Larmina felt Pidge's legs, in the water, intertwine with hers, and she was aware of tingly sensations going up her legs. She broke off the kiss to get some air, and to enjoy the way he was making her feet and legs feels. Pidge looked at her and said "Have I told you that I love you?"

She turned to look at him intently, and knew that he meant it. "Pidge, I love you to!" She felt an incredible welling up of happiness in her as he looked at her. "You are so special! I am very lucky!" Pidge told her, and she shook her head saying "I'm very lucky!"

They stayed at the stream for a while, just cuddling, and then Larmina realized how late it was getting. "I wish I could stay here, but I need to get back." Pidge noticed the time and groaned, saying "I have to teach Drone 1 and 2 in half an hour!" Larmina looked at him with a puzzled look, and he explained the terminology of the Academy to her.

She laughed and then asked "We didn't discuss where you are going to take me so I can dance and wear something hot and sexy!" Pidge had a plan all set to go, and said to her "What do you think of the Ghost Bar, then Club Xenon, and maybe the Nether Lounge?"

Larmina opened her eyes wide at the mention of those and said "In my dreams! Those are the hottest clubs in the galaxy! And they are not on Arus!" Pidge said "They are on Dradin actually! Don't you want to go? I'm good friends with DJ Prong, who will get me some passes! But the condition is that you wear your hair down!"

"I don't see my Aunt letting you take me to Dradin, to go clubbing!" Larmina was looking at him incredulously! Pidge got a mischievous smile on his face "By the time I am done, she will be asking me to take you!" Larmina gave him a big grin and said "You pull that off and I will gladly wear my hair down!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Notes: I am so glad that you all are enjoying the story! It is lots of fun to write.**_

_**E.M Blaine – Glad you are 'hooked' (once you read this chapter you will understand that reference). Yes, Daniel needs to prove himself to the team, but there must be drama!**_

_**KathDMD – Glad you liked the earrings! Yes, Garrard's is fun window shopping. I should have mentioned that the inspiration for the party dress was from the black strapless dress the Duchess of Cambridge wore back in December. Stay tuned, in further chapters, for the Ghost Bar, as well as Sven and Company!**_

_**Pulling the Strings**_

Daniel and Vince were sitting in the classroom, waiting for Pidge. He had sent a message saying he was going to be 10 minutes late, but had some work already set for them. Vince was annoyed with the work, as he knew it was just busy work. He was also annoyed with Daniel, because Daniel could barely manage to do it.

'_I bet he is doing this to us on purpose!'_ Vince thought to Daniel, who was busy trying to figure out the chemical properties of the experiment Pidge had left them. _'Of course he is doing it on purpose! He doesn't want to teach us. You heard what Lance said!'_ Vince saw that Daniel was struggling and mentally told him the solution, and then thought _'I need to talk to him about what I did, and I am dreading it!'_

'_Well I would think he would feel bad about what he had you do to me!'_ Daniel was still sore about the antidote that Vince had given him. _'Why should he feel bad? He got back at me for hacking into his accounts, and gave Lamina a good laugh at our expense!'_ Vince thought to him, and Daniel thought _'Can you believe she just stood there and did nothing?'_

Vince thought _'Yes, I can. What I can't imagine is how miserable Pidge is going to make us in this class!' _Just then Pidge came in "Good Afternoon Drone 1 and Drone 2. Do you have the work that I left you done?" Pidge would have been happy to spend the afternoon with Larmina, and not these two. He spent the class being condescending and patronizing about the lesson, especially to Vince.

Vince was seeing a side of Pidge he had never seen before, or even suspected was there. He would have understood Pidge screaming at him, but Pidge wasn't a screamer. Vince realized that by hacking into Pidge's personal accounts he had crossed a line he shouldn't have crossed. He had never understood the term cold fury before, but seeing how Pidge looked at him, and talked to him he suddenly understood it. Pidge was going to make him pay in a slow, nasty way.

Class was wrapping up, and Vince knew he was going to have to broach the subject. "Pidge, I need to apologize to you." Vince started the conversation, while Daniel pretended to be studying his notes. Pidge was wondering if Vince was going to bring up what he had done, so he tilted his head and looked at Vince.

"I had no business hacking into your accounts! I will say that I was only looking at the haggerium research, but I know that I should have told you right away." Vince said, and waited for Pidge's response. Pidge was tempted to ask about his text messaging account, but didn't want to bring Larmina into the discussion.

"I just find it hard to fathom how you thought you could hack in my accounts and I would not know it?" Pidge said in a scathing tone of voice, and then "You really are not as clever as you think you are!" Vince knew that Pidge enjoyed telling him that.

Daniel felt bad for Vince and was all set to ask Pidge how he had known about the haggerium poisoning, but felt Vince asking him not to. Vince said "I have learned my lesson, but I feel bad that Daniel had to go through what he did." Pidge gave Vince a bored look and said "If you had done some other research besides mine, you would have known that was going to happen!"

Before they could say anything Pidge said "I don't think we need to talk about this again, as I am sure that you have learned your lesson! Please finish the chapter before the next class." He left, leaving Daniel and Vince feeling like he had gotten the best of them, again.

After he was gone Daniel thought to Vince _'why didn't you let me ask him about how he knew?'_ Vince sighed and said _'we know how he knew, it was Larmina. However, he is furious enough with me as it is, and if I bring his girlfriend into the discussion it will just get worse.' _

Daniel suddenly saw how sad Vince was, both at losing his idol's respect and Larmina. He had not realized until now just how much Vince had liked her. Daniel was even sorrier about the mess he had created.

It was two weeks later, and Pidge was heading up to Allura's study. He had been working on one of the lions in the hanger bay, when she called. As he headed up there now, he wondered if she had found out about him and Larmina. He didn't think so from her tone of voice, but he was mentally preparing himself just in case.

They had been able to meet up several times, both inside the castle, and around the grounds. Pidge still couldn't believe it, that she loved him as much as he loved her. It was great to be with her, and they always had fun together. She had an earthy sense of humor, and nothing shocked her. He could talk about stuff with her that he couldn't with anyone else. She was also incredible to hold, and they had enjoyed some great physical make out sessions.

The only fly in the ointment was Hunk! Pidge had assumed that sneaking around with Larmina would be hard because of Allura. However, she seemed to have forgotten about the DJ Prong incident, and wasn't scrutinizing Larmina's movements that closely. Hunk though, had developed what Pidge could swear was ESP about Larmina.

Hunk turned up at the oddest places and times, and they all coincided with the fact that Larmina was there. She and Pidge had almost been caught twice, and were trying to be more careful. Pidge knew that her room would give them privacy, but until he was invited he wasn't going there. In the meantime Hunk's behavior was making him crazy.

Pidge was talking to his brother one night, on video chat, when the subject came up. Pidge was feeling dejected because he had been all set to spend the evening with Larmina when Hunk turned up. She was in the garden, and the plan had been for them to go over to the gazebo by the lake. Just before Pidge made it to the garden he heard Hunk there, talking away with Larmina. He heard Larmina, after almost an hour of trying to get rid of Hunk give it up. She excused herself and went back inside the castle. He had been watching the scene, and knew that she wasn't happy.

Chip asked him what was wrong, and Pidge told him the whole story about Larmina. His brother was happy for him, and gave him some good natured teasing. When he had told Chip about Hunk's actions, Chip wasn't surprised. He explained the whole phoneme thing to Pidge, but what it boiled down to was that Larmina was releasing the 'love smell' because of Pidge, but Hunk was picking it up because he was also in love with her.

Pidge knew he was going to have to talk to his friend, which could mean the end of their friendship. He didn't want to see Hunk get hurt, but if he was in love with Larmina, it was going to happen. Talking to Hunk would also mean going public with the relationship. Once they went public, Pidge knew that Allura would be furious with them. He really wished that Allura would get a relationship of her own, and then she wouldn't be so focused on Larmina and Arus.

He was thinking those thoughts as he arrived at Allura's study, where her sentry announced him. He walked into the large, formally decorated room. He was surprised to see Keith, Lance, and Hunk there; now he was starting to wonder if this was about Larmina.

"Pidge, we have been waiting for you!" Allura said in a calm tone, and going on "Mansett wants us to call him, and he specially asked that you and I participate in the call!" Lance laughed and said "It is because you two forced him to go legit I'm sure!" Keith said "After that whole episode on Dradin, he was lucky we didn't have him thrown in jail!"

Hunk laughed and said "I should have sent him the bill for the amount of time it took to clean up Black Lion!" They all laughed, and Pidge now knew what this was about. He hoped he understood Allura's thought processes as well as he thought he did.

Once Mansett came on, he explained some logistical issues he was having, and he was hoping that Pidge and Hunk could come to Dradin and fix them. He thought it would only be a day or two project, but his operations were at a standstill until the problems were fixed. As he finished up he added "Look, I feel bad that I could not invite the cadets last time. Why don't you bring them with you? I'll put everyone up at my new Bellagio hotel. I have an incredible fountain display that goes off in time to music! Also a water park!"

Keith spoke up "I don't see a problem with Pidge and Hunk going, but the cadets won't be available." Mansett said "No problem, but if they change their minds they are welcome to come. " The wrapped up the phone call and said goodbye.

Lance said "I'll say the cadets aren't available!" The boys all laughed at that, but Allura looked cross. She said "They have been well behaved and following the rules." Keith knew that Allura was not happy with how the cadets were being treated, but he didn't care. Lance said "Of course they are following the rules! One of us is babysitting them all the time!"

Hunk and Pidge nodded in agreement. Pidge knew that Keith hated the gatekeeper duty, while it was interfering with Lance's social life. He waited to see if Allura took the bait! "Then I have a temporary solution, and one that will solve an issue I am having with Larmina too." Pidge had to keep from smiling as he had the image of a fish jumping up to catch a fly – a fly on the end of a rod!

"Larmina has been horrid to those boys! They were her friends, and she doesn't even look at them anymore!" Allura said, with a pained look on her face. Keith said "Her so called friends lied to her, and Daniel was not exactly gracious when she took over Blue."

Allura got a set look on her face "She needs to be the better person and rise above it! I think Daniel, Vince, and Larmina should all go with Pidge and Hunk." Lance looked at her like she was crazy and was all set to say something, but Allura held up her hand. "If Daniel and Vince go that will give you a break from babysitting, Lance. Hunk and Pidge can keep an eye on them, and maybe if Larmina spends time with them it will help fix that relationship."

Everyone, including Pidge, tried to get Allura to change her mind, but she wouldn't. Pidge had counted on her stubbornness, and he was trying not to look too pleased on how everything had worked out. "Enough! I'm done with this discussion. We will tell them tonight at dinner!" Allura announced, and shooed them out of the study.

As they trooped downstairs grumbling, at the back of his mind Pidge thought that he needed to let Larmina know to play her part. _'Thank goodness'_, he thought, _'that Mansett came through; of course considering all that I've done for him it was the least he could do.'_

That night at dinner Daniel and Vince were surprised when Allura joined them. Since she had stepped down from flying to run the Kingdom, she usually had an evening engagement. Daniel thought to Vince _'I wonder why she is here?'_ Vince thought back_ 'nothing better to do?'_ The meal was almost done when Allura turned to Keith "Did you tell Daniel and Vince about this weekend?"

Keith shook his head, still annoyed about her decision. She was making him crazy lately anyway, with all those private chats they had been having. He had thought things were going well with them until the mess had occurred. Keith said to her "No, I figured you could tell them."

Vince thought to Daniel _'maybe we are being transferred to the Arusian Military Academy. Pidge was not so bad in class this afternoon.'_ Daniel thought back _'if that was the case he would have told us personally, taking pleasure in it!'_

Allura explained to the boys about going to Dradin with Pidge and Hunk, and what was involved. Keith said "You will be under strict orders the entire time there, and what Pidge and Hunk says goes." Daniel and Vince would normally have been excited to go, but close quarters with Pidge was not what they wanted.

Allura turned to Larmina, who had been sitting there avoiding the boys, and trying not to think about Pidge's leg pressed against her under the table. _'Really',_ she thought _'he is getting bolder and bolder!' _She couldn't believe that he had pulled off the Dradin thing after all. He had been an awful tease, these last couple of weeks, throwing out comments about what they were going to do. At one point Larmina had told him that if he didn't deliver she was going to tie him up and do painful things to him. She had almost blushed when he had responded _'if you promise that we can just stay at the castle!'_

"Larmina, you are going to go along too!" Her Aunt told her, and Larmina knew that was her cue. "As if! I don't want to go anywhere with them." Pidge was impressed that she managed to indicate the boy's direction and not look at them at the same time.

Allura looked annoyed and said "Those boys are your friends, and you have not treated them well. You need to be kinder, and I think this trip will help restore your relationship!" Larmina stood up, threw down her napkin, and said "I am not going to Dradin!" She was all set to stomp off when Allura raised her voice and said "Stop right now. Come back and sit down!"

Larmina gave a big huff as she sat down and glared at Vince and Daniel. She said in a petulant tone "I don't want to spend the weekend with people who only want to go to the all you can eat buffet and play video games!"

Hunk heard this and was slightly hurt! He had been thrilled to hear that Larmina was going along, and figured that Pidge would be tied up with Mansett's problems. He had been looking forward to spending time with Larmina, and thought the buffet and the arcade sounded good. Allura said "You all can go to the water park!"

"Oh great, public swimming! Do you know how many germs are in that water?" Larmina huffed again, looking at her Aunt with an unpleasant expression on her face. Allura was ready to smack her niece with how she was behaving, especially in public. She said "Larmina, there is more to the galaxy than Arus! You are going to Dradin, and that is final!"

Daniel and Vince had been watching the whole thing and Vince said mentally to Daniel _'I thought she would have been all hot to go to Dradin with Pidge.'_ Daniel thought back_ 'if it was just Pidge she would be. Unfortunately, from her point of view it is us and Hunk too.' _Vince sighed but knew he was right, and thinking how annoyed Pidge was going to be that they were along.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Update: So sorry - I posted the wrong Chapter 14! Here is the correct one - enjoy!**_

_**Author's Note: Yes, we are in Dradin. The Bellagio is real, and I did not do justice to it in my descriptions. If you haven't been, GO, and if you can't get there check out the website. The rest (shop, dress) are a mixture of real and fiction.**_

_**Nessielicious – Welcome to the story! Yes, once you start writing you get more ideas!**_

_**E.M. Blaine - I am flattered that my writing caused the 'coffee' incident. Don't worry about the boys and Allura, they just need some help!**_

_**KathDMD – Thank you for the kind words! **_

_**Dradin – Part One**_

Pidge, Hunk, Daniel, and Vince were all onboard the luxurious transport craft that Mansett had sent for them. It was early in the morning, and even though they had already eaten breakfast at the castle, there was a table set up with hot and cold food. Hunk was busy getting a plateful, along with Daniel and Vince. Pidge was just having coffee; they were all waiting for Larmina.

The pilot came back and introduced himself, and then said "Are you all set, Commander?" to Pidge, who responded "We are just waiting on Lady Larmina." They exchanged words for a couple more minutes, and then the pilot went up front.

Pidge went back to working on his tablet, while Hunk, between mouthfuls of food said "Didn't Larmina know what time we were leaving?" Pidge just "mmm" nodding his head, while Daniel thought to Vince _'maybe she won't come after all!'_ Vince thought back _'you heard the Princess, she'll be coming and not happy about it, I'm sure!'_

Just then Larmina came on aboard, smiled at Pidge and Hunk, ignored Daniel and Vince, and went to sit in the corner. Daniel thought to Vince_ 'I bet Hunk stops eating to go sit with her! He has it bad!' _Vince said_ 'Dude that is so obvious.'_ They watched as Hunk put his plate down and went over to sit next to Larmina.

'_I wonder what Pidge thinks of his buddy going after his girlfriend?'_ Daniel thought and Vince said _'I don't like thinking about Pidge and Larmina together, thank you!' _Daniel saw how upset Vince was with the whole thing. Daniel had liked Larmina too, but operated on the philosophy that there was always another fish in the sea. He tried to tell Vince that, but knew that he didn't agree.

Instead he thought to Vince _'look, as miserable as you are how do you think Hunk is going to feel when he finds out that she is with Pidge?'_ Vince had a thought _'are we sure they are going out? I never see them together?'_ Daniel thought back _'well why else would she tell him about us, and why would he have helped her write that note?'_ Vince had been feeling hopeful, but Daniel's comment dashed his feelings.

Pidge had seen Hunk go over to sit with Larmina and groaned inwardly. It wasn't because of Hunk monopolizing her attention, he didn't care about that. He knew that he was going to have all of her attention on Dradin, and that she wasn't going to be dressing hot and sexy for Hunk!

Hunk was his best friend, and someone who had always been very good to him. Pidge knew how much he owed Hunk! He remembered how surprised Hunk had been, when he found out about the DJ Prong thing, that Pidge had not told him. Pidge didn't want to think what Hunk's reaction would be about the relationship with Larmina.

Larmina was too happy about the Dradin trip, to be concerned about Hunk. It was hard work not to show it, and she really would like to have gone over and sat with Pidge. They had decided that they wouldn't meet up before the trip, just to be extra careful of Aunt Allura finding out about them. She wanted to cuddle with him, and feel his hands on her body. Larmina tried to pay attention to some story Hunk was telling her, but really was calculating how long until tonight.

When they arrived on Dradin Mansett met them at the hover port. He bowed and kissed Larmina's hand, which made Daniel and Vince chuckle to each other. They also thought it funny how she acted like her Aunt, all royal and formal.

Mansett took them in a hover car over to the hotel, which curved around a large pool of water. As they were driving up jets of water started rising from the pool, and varying heights and widths. The water rose to the height of the building, which was topped with a round cupola that was lit up. As the waters danced they could vaguely hear music playing. Hunk said "Wow, Mansett, you really did this place up right!"

Pidge said "I guess going legit was not that bad?" Mansett gave Pidge a dry look and said "Since I had no choice but to take the advice you and the Princess gave me." In fact, he knew he was lucky he wasn't sitting in a jail cell somewhere. He was a good gambler, and a good gambler always knows when to quit.

He pointed at the top floor of the hotel that had a row of colonnaded windows. "Your Ladyship, up there are the penthouse suites, which offer the best views and a balcony to enjoy the fountain show from. I have given you one of those rooms, which I am sure you will find comfortable." Mansett told her, and Larmina beamed.

Daniel thought to Vince_ 'where do you think Pidge will be sleeping?'_ Vince thought back loudly _'I told you I don't want to think about that!'_ Mansett said to Hunk and Pidge "I've set aside from very nice rooms for you both, also with views of the fountains. The hotel is full, so I was not able to put you on the same floors." He turned to Daniel and Vince "I have a room with a fountain view for you two also, but you need to share."

Everyone decided that after they got settled, Larmina, Daniel, and Vince would go to the water park, while Hunk and Pidge went with Mansett. He wanted Pidge to look at his computer glitch, while Hunk was to go to one of the warehouses.

Later that day Larmina and Daniel were riding the slides in the water park, and she remembered how much fun they used to have together. They had talked, and Daniel had apologized for all the trouble he had caused. He also apologized for trying to get her to lie for him, as well as the scene on the stairs. Daniel had decided to leave Pidge out of the conversation, just wanting to fix his relationship with Larmina.

She was surprised at his apology, and that he did seem to understand what was wrong with what he had done. Larmina was relieved that he didn't mention Pidge in any of it, because she didn't want to talk about that with Daniel. She could hardly wait for tonight, but didn't want to share it with anyone. However, she had missed Daniel's friendship more than she had thought she would, and was glad they were talking again.

Larmina told him that and then said "I tried to talk to Vince a while ago, but he just blew me off. Since you can read each other's minds, do you know why?" Daniel in fact knew why, but wasn't going to tell Larmina. Instead he said "He is having a hard time with all this. I think it will be good for him to be away from Arus for a while." Larmina couldn't see why anyone wouldn't totally love Arus, but figured that maybe it was an earth thing!

Vince was avoiding Larmina because every time he looked at her, he thought about Pidge with her. When Daniel had made the comment about where Pidge was going to sleep, it was like the knife was turned further in his heart. Not only did his idol hate him, but he had taken the girl of his dreams too. Thinking about them together was his worst nightmare. Looking over at her figure, in the purple top and shorts, he knew he was in no position to talk to Larmina right now.

Pidge and Hunk joined them for dinner, and a place that offered cuisine from the Zenobian system. Larmina was not that interested in the food, partly because of her excitement about tonight and also because she was setting the stage for her exit.

Halfway through the meal she had barely eaten anything, and Daniel gave her a hard time, asking "Can you only eat Arusian food?" Larmina gave him a wan smile and said "No, this is good, but I'm not feeling well." Everyone at the table looked concerned, and Larmina said "You know, I think the water park really wore me out. I want to go back to the hotel and rest."

Hunk was all set to escort her, but Larmina insisted he stay and finish his meal. She wanted a quiet walk back, to get some fresh air. Pidge had watched the whole thing, and had to give her high marks for pulling it off, and keeping Hunk with the group. He needed to make sure tonight was extra special!

When they were done eating they decided to go check out some of the game arcades. Pidge wanted to see how his new game was doing, while Daniel and Vince were glad that they were getting some fun out of this trip. They were on their third arcade when Pidge got a video call from the network operations center, about some alarms going off with the logistical program.

"I had better go check that out. Hunk, why don't you stay here with the cadets. Once I know what the situation is, I'll let you know." Pidge told them with a sigh. Hunk was thrilled to stay in the arcade, and Vince was all set to have a good time too, until Daniel thought to him _'do you think Pidge and Larmina planned this, so they could meet up?'_ Vince thought to Daniel _'stop doing that! I don't want to think about them!'_

Larmina made it back to the hotel quickly, but knew she had time to kill. She decided to walk around the shops at the Bellagio. The ceiling lights intrigued her, being glass flowers in different colors, which echoed the carpet on the floor. She had a good eye for design, and was impressed with how well done the whole hotel was.

She browsed in some of the shops, but didn't see anything that really caught her attention until she got to the end of the promenade. There, the outside decorated in stylish black and white relief work, was a Gavin D boutique. Larmina had seen his offerings in 'Terran Vogue', and knew he was the last word in sexy evening clothes.

The window display was wonderful, and one dress really caught her eye. She had brought something to wear, that had been made for her by the same person who did her birthday party dress. However, it wasn't in the same league as what was in the window.

The dress in the window was black, short, and tight. It was made of silk, but within the silk was a slashing design done in a sheer black fabric. The slashing was asymmetrical across the dress, and very provocative with where it started and stopped. It was sleeveless, with just thin straps holding it up.

The Gavin D boutiques were also known for being one stop shopping. Gavin had stated, in an interview, that he wanted women to only wear the highest quality accessories with his dresses. When she left the shop she had the dress, some bondage type sandals, and underwear that would have given her Aunt heart failure. Larmina knew the evening was going to be wonderful!

Her Aunt was back on Arus, having dinner with Keith and Lance. Allura had figured that Lance would be out for the evening, not having the cadets to oversee. She had invited Keith to have dinner with her upstairs. She knew Keith was upset about the decision that she had made, regarding Vince and Daniel. Up until then things had been good with them.

Allura was amazed how much she enjoyed being able to talk to Keith without anyone around. She looked forward to their afternoon meetings so much! She had also taken to consulting him about some other matters, and always appreciated his insight. Her plan had been to have dinner, and hopefully get things back to where they had been.

Lance was enjoying dinner upstairs, liking the ambience of this dining room better than where the pilots usually ate. He was also enjoying putting a crimp in Keith's plans to be alone with Allura, at least for a while. He actually had a date later that evening, and since he wasn't going to have to be up at 0500 hours tomorrow, it was going to be an all nighter!

Keith had been glad when he had received Allura's invitation to dinner. Unfortunately, Lance had overheard it and invited himself along. Keith had been hoping to have some time alone with her, and really didn't want Lance there. He had missed the closeness they had shared before.

Allura was also perturbed about something she had overheard, which was making her rethink letting Larmina take the trip. Lance noticed that she wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, and asked her about it.

"Oh, it is just this whole trip to Dradin thing!" Lance snorted and said "Rethinking your decision about letting Daniel and Vince go? I would have kept them home on latrine duty!" Allura gave him a cold look and said "They are basically good boys, and are trying very hard!" She sighed, and then said "No, I don't think I should have let Larmina go."

Keith and Lance both looked at her with puzzlement and Keith said "What is the problem with Larmina going? It is not like she is talking to Daniel or Vince, and isn't that why you wanted her to go?" Allura said "I am having second thoughts because of something I overheard about her and Hunk."

Lance burst out laughing, while Keith also laughed as he said "What did you hear?" Allura explained how she had heard a couple of the maids joking about Hunk having puppy love for Larmina. Lance shook his head and said "They meant that he has a major crush on her, and follows her around like a puppy dog. He spends a lot of time staring at her, and trying to talk to her." Keith sighed and said "Larmina is very patient with him, but trust me there is nothing going on."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. I already had to have a whole talk with her after the DJ Prong thing." Allura said, feeling better. Lance thought back to the party and said "What about DJ Prong?" Allura said "I was really concerned, with how she was encouraging DJ Prong, that Pidge would think she had feelings for him." She paused and then said "I explained to her that she is too young for a relationship and that if Pidge approached her she was to tell him that. Luckily, Pidge is very level headed."

Keith said "I bet DJ Prong has women after him all the time, so he understands." Lance smiled and said "Girls always go for the boys in the band. I was in a band one summer, and let me tell you." He stopped, realizing that it was nothing he could tell Allura. He decided to change the subject before she asked about it.

"You know, she is 18!" Lance told Allura, and went on "Plenty of 18 year old girls have relationships. And hasn't there been some talk that Bandor has asked after her?" Lance knew that would get Allura going.

It got Keith going first though "You don't mean that twerp is interested in Larmina!" Allura got a cold look on her face "He is not a twerp; he is my cousin, and is having a hard time trying to be King with no experience." Keith wasn't having it and said "You would let Larmina marry into that mess? It is a mad house with Romelle and all."

Allura sighed. He was referring to the depression that Romelle had fallen into after Erik had been born. She became convinced that everyone wanted her dead, and had tried to kill both Sven and the baby. She was getting treatment now, but Sven, under the influence of the haggerium infection had taken the baby and fled. Bandor had decided that it was for the best that Erik stay on Arus for now, until he got things sorted out.

"Bandor wants to come see his nephew and meet Larmina. However, she is too young! I don't want her having any kind of relationships for several years. And I have told Coran this!" Allura stated very emphatically. Keith made a mental note to be gone when Bandor showed up. Since being crowned king he had become, in Keith's opinion, very impressed with himself.

Lance was thinking about Larmina in that dress, and how DJ Prong behaved with her at the party. He got a smile on his face and said to Allura "You might think she is too young for a relationship, but I don't think anyone else does!" In fact Lance was all set to make a comment about DJ Prong going to Dradin, but Allura interrupted him before he could.

Allura got a furious look on her face "It is because of Count Fredericks! He actually gave me a lecture that my Mother married at 18, and Larmina's Mother was 18 when she married!" She didn't add that she knew the unsaid thought from Fredericks was _'and when are you getting married?'_ Allura had spent the last couple of weeks with everyone wondering about why she wasn't married, and would she get married! It was eating at her that Fredericks thought her 18 year old niece was ready for a relationship!

Keith saw that Allura was very upset over what the Count had said, so he changed the subject. "Did you make a decision about the water project? He asked her. Lance saw Allura relax some, so decided to keep his comment to himself. _'Anyway'_, he thought,_ 'I don't see Pidge doing anything like that.' _He stayed for a little bit longer, than excused himself. Keith and Allura were both glad to see him go.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note: This chapter is long, and has a lot of action in it. At the end of the chapter is mature, graphic material – but if you are reading an 'M' rated story, you are probably expecting that! I do hope you enjoy the story, and thank you for the reviews! The suite is based on descriptions of different rooms at the Bellagio. If you need a better visual, the main part of the room is the 'Penthouse Suite'. The bathroom can be seen in the 'Grand Lakeview Suite'.**_

_**KathDMD – I have not been to the Wynn yet, but hear great things about it! Glad you liked the dress. As far as Sven/Romelle I was rather annoyed that the VF series didn't give any back story for 'Ghost in the Lion'.**_

_**E.M. Blaine – Is your brain scrubbed? I laughed when I read your comment. Yes, Allura is channeling Nanny, and dealing with some other issues too. Daniel and Vince are slowly getting their act together.**_

_**Dradin – Part Two**_

Larmina was in her suite, waiting for Pidge to come pick her up. After her shopping trip she had gone to the salon to get her hair done. She had curly hair, which took a long time to straighten; by getting it done at the salon it would last for a couple of days. She also got a pedicure and now her toes were a shade of red so dark it was almost black.

Her Aunt would have been surprised to learn what Larmina knew about 'girly' things! Larmina had always enjoyed yanking her Aunt's chain and being a tomboy. Her Aunt's chain was so easy to yank, Larmina sometimes felt badly about doing it; but her Aunt was always so serious and proper.

In reality she liked knowing that she was feminine underneath the tough exterior she presented to the world. Her philosophy was that people should admire her for her strength, and not her looks! Being involved with Pidge though, had taken it to a whole new level. Pidge didn't care that she was tough on the outside, being so much more concerned with her as a person! She also liked the reaction she got from him when she displayed her feminine side.

She was walking around the suite, still impressed with how beautiful it was. The floor was marble, and the rooms were decorated in tones of brown, gold, and cream. The outer room had a living and dining area, set off by rugs that echoed the color scheme of the room. The bedroom was done in the same tones, and the huge bed was covered in snowy white bedding that was softer than anything she had ever felt before.

Larmina walked into the large bathroom. It was all done in cream colored marble and dark brown wood, with the same dark brown color on the walls. It had a wall that was a window from which you could see the top part of the fountains when they shot up, as well as the night sky. She smiled when she looked over at the tub, which was huge!

She looked at herself in the floor length mirror and was happy with what she saw! The dress fit perfectly, and the black bondage sandals made her legs and feet look sexy. She was sure that Pidge would like it! Just as she had that thought she heard a knock at the door.

Pidge was pleased with how well everything had worked out, and as he entered the elevator he had a smile on his face. Larmina had managed to give him her extra key card earlier, and now he entered it into the slot for access to the penthouse level. He had been glad that she was staying up there, because the floor was restricted to only people with the key card. Pidge didn't want Hunk or the cadets dropping by unannounced to say hello.

When she opened the door, Pidge's breath was taken away. He just stared as he took in the dress that showed off her figure, and her red hair that reminded him of dancing flames! Pidge suddenly didn't want to take her anywhere, but press her against the wall while he ran his hands through her hair and over her body.

Larmina saw the look in Pidge's eyes and smiled a very satisfied smile. "Are you going to come in, or stand in the doorway all night?" She asked him, turning away, and walking across the room. Pidge watched her walk, taking in how short the dress was and how great her legs and feet looked.

He managed to walk in to the room and as she turned back to face him said "Wow! You really look hot and sexy!" Pidge looking at her couldn't take it anymore and before Larmina knew what was happening he was kissing her with an intensity that was intoxicating.

Pidge was pulling her tight against him, playing with her hair, and kissing her deep and hard. As his tongue plunged deep into her mouth, one of his hands was on her rear feeling the downward curve. He couldn't believe how good her hair felt as his other hand played with it.

Larmina knew that if she didn't stop him now she wasn't going to get to the Ghost Bar, or those clubs. It took a great deal of strength but she managed to get out of his arms, saying "If that was all you wanted to do we could have stayed at the castle! I want to go dancing!" She gave him a mischievous smile as she said, and Pidge sighed.

"I'm not quite sure I want to share you! You look way too good!" Pidge told her, as he tried to catch his breath. She laughed and said "That is the idea! And just think of all the men who are going to be jealous of you!" Larmina added "So I guess you approve of the outfit?"

Pidge looked at her and said "What do you think?" She giggled and said "Based on the greeting I got I think you like it!" Pidge decided the sooner they got going, the sooner they could get back up here. He looked around the room with a sigh. "Why don't we head out?" He said, taking her arm.

They went down in the elevator, not to the lobby, but to a lower level and out to a waiting hover car. Pidge explained that it was used by celebrities and others who didn't want to be noticed. Larmina was glad about that, not wanting to run into Hunk or the cadets. She said that, and then asked "There is no chance that we will run into them tonight, is there?"

Pidge got a satisfied smile on his face as he said "The places we are going aren't the kind of thing that Hunk would go to, and the cadets are too young to get in!" Larmina thought about that and said "But they'll let me in?" Pidge smiled and explained how beautifully dressed, sexy women are always welcome, and that they would be in the VIP areas anyway.

After the got the resort the Ghost Bar was in, they took a long elevator ride up to the top. Pidge used the time to play with Larmina's hair, which he couldn't leave alone, it was so incredible. They arrived at the door, and Larmina saw Pidge say something to the person manning it. Larmina was impressed as Pidge took her arm and they were led over to a more private area.

The whole place was transparent, and the effect was of walking through the sky. Larmina was surprised that even the tables and chairs were made of the same transparent material that the walls were. She exclaimed over it, and Pidge decided not to give her the technical specifications of the thing. He told her instead "Did you know DJ Prong played here several years ago, at a private party?" She looked at him with awe and said "Lucky DJ Prong!"

When the waitress came up and asked what they wanted, Larmina decided to see if they would really serve her. She had read about lemontinis, and wanted to try one. The waitress took their orders, with Pidge having a grey goose martini. He also ordered some appetizers saying "I noticed you didn't eat a lot of your dinner!"

Larmina smiled and said "Well I had to leave early to get ready for my evening!" Pidge said "So how do you know about lemontinis? Do you do more on Arus than I know about?" The table was small and they were sitting very close together. He had leaned over to whisper that in her ear, and she inhaled the way he smelled. Being next to him, with his breath on her ear was making her heart pound and the butterflies in her stomach flutter. She said "I read things!"

The waitress brought the drinks and some plates of food, which looked wonderful. "This is almost too pretty to eat!" Larmina exclaimed and Pidge replied "Don't your royal chefs make food like this for you?" She laughed and said "I eat the same stuff you do, if you remember, and if I'm at a function the food is usually not that interesting!"

"We just need to get you out more!" Pidge told her, as they touched their glasses. Once they were done, they moved on to the first club they were going to. The place was done in black and gold, with multiple dance floors. Larmina thought it looked incredible, but Pidge said the acoustics and sound quality was poor, and the DJ didn't know what he was doing. She took him at his word, so they didn't spend long there.

The next club was a fantasy of white and blue, all sparkly, and it had tilted dance floors. They ended up doing a lot of dancing there, which was fun. Pidge was a good dancer, but Larmina found it distracting that Pidge used every opportunity to put his hands on her. She knew that every male in the place was checking her out, which she found exciting.

By the time they got to the third place, they were tired of dancing. This one was done in shades of red, and the VIP section was a little quieter than the main area. They went and sat on a sofa, and Larmina liked how Pidge put his arm around her. They both ordered sparkling waters, being thirsty. Larmina had found the one lemontini strong, and had no interest in getting drunk. She wanted to be sober for the rest of the evening.

"Are you happy?" Pidge asked her, as she wrapped her arms around him. It was dark in the club, and she found it very easy to snuggle up with him. He was aware of what she was doing with her body, and it was just arousing him even more than he already was. He had spent the whole evening watching her in that dress, waiting for it to shift just slightly. Halfway through the evening Pidge figured out that it wasn't going to, but was designed to give that effect. He thought it was an awful tease, but knew that was the point.

"Pidge, it is perfect! Just what I have always wanted to do!" She told him, as he played with her hair. He told her "Thank you for wearing your hair down, it is gorgeous! However, I don't recommend you do it at the castle, or at least not in public!" She looked at him and said "Why not?" Pidge whispered in her ear "It would be way too distracting, and none of us guys would get anything done. Also, I don't want them seeing it!"

"For your eyes only, huh?" Larmina said her breath catching as he started lightly kissing her neck just below her ear. His lips were feather light, and the tingly sensations were reaching down to her core. She sighed as she moved her head slightly, to give him better access.

Pidge said in a low voice, breaking off from kissing her neck "I need to tell you that your dress has made me crazy all night!" She tilted her head and said teasingly "In what way?" He reached over to her other ear and whispered "I keep on thinking those see through parts are going to move, so I could see more, but they don't!" Pidge was now kissing the other side of her neck the same way, and she was aware that his hand was wrapped in her hair, stroking the nape of her neck.

Larmina took a deep breath and said "Why don't we go back to the hotel, and if you help me out of the dress, you could see more!" What she said, and how she said it, was more than Pidge could handle. As a surge of desire hit him, he nipped and sucked on the spot of the neck he had been kissing. Larmina felt his reaction, and moved her hands inside his jacket, all over his chest.

Pidge decided they needed to get to the hotel quickly, before they got kicked out of the lounge. They held hands in the hover car, Pidge being afraid that if they started something it wouldn't stop. He also wanted her to be sure that this was what she wanted.

When they got into the room, Larmina took her shoes off with a happy sigh. She wiggled her toes, and Pidge was reminded of what small, sexy feet she had. It wasn't making it easy, watching them, but he knew he had to be strong. He looked at her and couldn't believe how beautiful she was! The earrings he had given her matched her eyes, and he had been thrilled that she had worn them.

"Larmina, I love you very much! I want you to know that!" Pidge stated and she smiled at him "Pidge, I love you to! You are so wonderful and incredible!" Larmina was trying to figure out why he didn't have her in the bedroom by now, so she gave him a puzzled look.

Pidge said "We don't have to do anything tonight! We can go back to Arus, do the whole proper thing, and come back for our honeymoon. I love you, and don't want to hurt you!" Larmina suddenly figured out what he was asking and her eyes got wide!

"I will certainly, down the road take you up on your offer. However, it will have to be a proper proposal and all, when the time comes. But I can't get married yet!" Larmina said, and Pidge didn't understand. "You're old enough!" Pidge told her, and Larmina laughed.

"It would be really embarrassing for my Aunt, if I got married before she did!" Larmina said that, and Pidge groaned in response. He didn't want to wait on Allura! Larmina put her hand on his chest and said "There is also the fact that I take after my Mother's Father, King Hulxan."

Pidge said "What does that mean?" Larmina sighed and said "I told you how he arranged my Mother's marriage!" He vaguely remembered something, but couldn't recall what and said as much. "My Grandfather wanted to make sure that my Mother would have a good marriage. Having heard all about my Uncle Eammon, he wasn't going to take any chances! My parents had their wedding night before the ceremony, just to make sure that everything worked."

He now recalled her story about her Uncle who never had sex with his wife. Larmina went on "The Arusian royal family is known for being very high minded. I am not high minded!" Pidge looked at her, with a teasing smile on her face, and how she looked in that dress and said "You don't know how happy that makes me!"

Pidge put his hands on her waist, and pulled her close as he said "I love you." He started kissing her, and she responded by putting her arms around his shoulders, and letting her tongue find his. She felt his hands roam freely over her back and rear, and she melted against him. Larmina felt her core start to ache, and she felt very hot and wet in her femaleness. She tried to spread her legs some, to get closer to his erection, but her dress was too tight.

He felt what she was doing with her body, and a hard wave of desire hit his body. Pidge reached up and found the zipper for the dress. He undid it, and the dress fell to the floor in a whisper of silk. When he saw her, the last qualm he'd had, about making love to her tonight, went away. The only underwear she had on was a thong of black lace. He could see dark auburn curls through the lace, and he wanted to stroke the area very badly.

Pidge was distracted by her creamy white skin, and her breasts with their rosy tipped nipples. They were slightly puckered with the air touching them, and he was looking forward to seeing what they tasted like. He managed to get out "You're not wearing a bra!"

Larmina laughed with pleasure and said "The dress had built in support, so it wouldn't interfere with the design." She shook her head as she said it, and the overhead lights made her hair glow like flames. Pidge looked at her and was reminded of an ancient painting he had seen on earth, of a naked angel coming out of a clam shell.

He told her that, and started kissing her again, and somehow Larmina found herself on the bed. It had been turned down while she was gone, and she felt the soft sheets against her bare skin. Her back was against the pillows, and she looked over at Pidge. He was standing up, taking off his clothes, and she gasped when she saw him naked.

She had known that he was well muscled, and was looking forward to touching his body without clothes on. Larmina was surprised at how big his manhood was, and she was sure it was getting bigger by the minute. She blurted out "Will it fit?" Larmina thought she knew all about sex, having read a great deal. None of her reading covered this detail though!

Pidge got a big grin his face as he said "It is a scientific fact that Baltan males are slightly longer and wider than earth or Arusian males! My understanding is that it leads to greater satisfaction, so it must fit!" He was lying on the bed next to her and he put his arms around her.

Larmina found herself against him, and started nuzzling his neck, inhaling his scent and enjoying how warm he was. Pidge was slowly kissing and nipping at her neck, and when he found her pulse spot he licked it in time to the pulses. Larmina felt his tongue there, and she moved against him, wanting to get even closer.

He felt the lace of her thong rubbing against his erection, and it took everything to keep from ripping it off and plunging into her. Pidge said in a low voice "Not so fast, Mina, I have more exploring to do!" She giggled at what he had called her, and she took a deep breath to try to calm down. His hands on her body were making it hard to do though.

Pidge reached up and cupped one of her breasts, and Pidge felt her arch against him as she moaned. Her moaning added fuel to the fire raging through him, and he took his thumb and lightly rubbed it against her nipple, feeling it harden as he did so. Larmina let out another moan, this one much louder than the last one, and Pidge knew she was enjoying what he was doing.

Larmina felt his tongue move from her neck to her chest, as he used his lips to put light kisses in a downward path. He moved his hand to her other breast, and cupped it while stroking the nipple. It sent a shot of lightening down to her core, and she arched her body against his hand.

Pidge had kissed and licked his way down to her other breast and she thought she was going to die when he licked and nipped the sides of her breast, the sensation of pleasure overwhelming her. She soon discovered though that it was nothing compared to what came next.

He took her nipple in his mouth and slowly licked it, teasing it with his tongue. When Pidge started sucking at the same time, the combination made her body rise against him. She wrapped her hands in his hair and pushed her breast further into his mouth. Pidge sucked harder, and then lightly bit and pulled at her nipple. She let out a sound that was both a purr and a moan, and the sound spurred Pidge on.

Pidge moved to her other breast, giving that nipple the same attention that he had given the other one. At the same time his hand was stroking her flat stomach, as it moved lower until it was at the top of the black lace triangle.

The lace wasn't doing a good job covering the area, and dark auburn curls spilled around the lace. Pidge started to move his hand lower as she raised her hips in anticipation. He let his fingers move down to her core, and he was amazed at how wet her crotch was. Larmina was pressing against his hand, which was sending jolts to her core.

Pidge was kissing his way back up her neck and said in a low rough voice "A little excited I see!" His fingers were trying to move in her femaleness, but the lace was too tight to give him much room. He reached up to the thin strap around her hips, and pulled it down. Larmina felt what he was doing, and raised her hips as he got her thong off.

"If I had known you had that kind of underwear on when I picked you up we would not have gotten out of here!" Pidge said, with a jagged edge to his voice. Larmina was all set to respond, but she felt Pidge's fingers stroking her femaleness, and she let out a gasp of astonishment as his finger found a spot that made her rise up from the pillow.

Pidge pushed her back down, with one hand on her shoulder while the other hand was busy exploring her femaleness. Larmina felt his finger enter her, and she raised her hips as it slid in. It felt good, but wasn't enough, even though she didn't understand why she felt that.

Larmina moaned and whimpered against his hand, as he pushed his finger in and out. She was wet and hot, and Pidge knew why she was whimpering. He could feel her moving faster and harder, and when she said "Pidge, please!" in an anguished voice he knew she was ready.

He moved his hand, which caused her to reach down to try to stop it. Instead she ended up holding his manhood, and was amazed at how the skin felt like velvet, but the shaft was so hard. Pidge growled when she touched him, and he took her fingers and wrapped them around his throbbing erection.

Pidge put his hand over hers, and slowly moved it up and down the shaft. Larmina noticed that on the downward stroke he squeezed tighter, but not on the upward stroke. She started doing the same motion and felt him take his hand away. She looked up at him, and saw that his eyes were closed and he was making sounds that were like low little growls alternating with moans of pleasure.

She was enjoying what she was doing to him, and didn't understand why Pidge took her hand away. He was on top of her now and said "You always were a quick learner!" She giggled, and said "I will have to remember that, since you liked it so much!"

By now he was between her legs, which were slightly spread. Feeling him against her she spread them more before she had realized what she had done. It had surprised her at how fast her body responded to his, almost like her brain had shut down. Pidge looked down at her, and she noticed how the green flecks in his brown eyes were glowing with an intensity that almost took her breath away.

"Mina, I love you! I'll try to be gentle." Pidge said, and then started kissing her hard. She felt him push against her, and suddenly he was sliding fast inside her. Her body had been anticipating it, and her hips rose up involuntarily. Then she felt a pain like a massive tear as he pushed all the way inside her.

Pidge felt her stop moving as he thrust inside her, and he knew that he needed to stop for a minute, if she was going to enjoy it. It took almost super effort to stay still, but he saw Green Lion in his brain somehow, helping him. He looked down at Larmina, her turquoise eyes bright with tears and he lightly kissed them as he said "I'm sorry honey, really."

Larmina looked up at him, so concerned with how she was feeling and she felt a surge of love come over her, for him. She smiled and said "It will be fine, and you are so wonderful!" Pidge saw her looking at him with love, and couldn't believe it. He started gently kissing her and was startled to feel her hips moving against him.

She had been overcome with love for him, and when he gently kissed her she had moved closer to him. It caused his shaft to move inside her, and she felt something she had never felt before. Larmina moved again, and the sensation of him moving inside her fed the ache in her core. It took a couple of times, and then she found her hips rising up to meet his thrusts of their own accord.

The ache in her core was overwhelming her, and she was sure that if he could just touch it with his manhood it would go away. Larmina spread her legs more and bent her knees, out of some instinct she didn't understand.

Pidge felt her legs move, and he found himself able to push even deeper into her. She was welcoming his thrusts, and he felt her hands on his rear end. She was mewling and purring at the same time, and the sound of her just drove him wild. He started thrusting harder and faster, and she responded saying "Please, Pidge, Please!"

Larmina wasn't sure what she was asking for, but she wanted him to touch the ache that was deep in her core. She grabbed his rear end harder, and he moved at a slightly different angle. All of a sudden it was like fireworks exploded inside her and released a huge wave of pleasure. She clung to him as she screamed his name in shock.

Pidge felt her climax, and her screams sent him over the edge. He let out a loud growl as he felt himself come inside her. Larmina was vaguely aware of him spasming inside her and she held him while he finished pumping into her.

After they were done they held each other tightly. Larmina was still slightly shocked by the feelings her body had produced. She was also sure that she wouldn't have the strength to get out of bed if she had to. Pidge was holding her, and stroking her hair, which was splayed over the pillow.

Pidge just wanted to lie with her, and hold her. He had never imagined that anything could feel so wonderful! "I love you! That was incredible!" Pidge said to her, as she snuggled next to him. She felt so close to him, and said to him "I love you to! Is making love always that way?"

"My understanding is that it gets better as you do it." Pidge said, kissing the tip of her nose. He saw Larmina furrow her brow, and then ask "You'd never done it before?" She looked shocked and Pidge didn't understand why. He told her that and she replied "But you're DJ Prong! You are a rock star! Women must want you all the time!"

Pidge realized he was going to have to explain to her some things. "Larmina, DJ Prong is a man of mystery, and very reclusive. There is also the fact that Baltans take physical bonds very seriously. Larmina thought about that, and then said "But you made it so wonderful! You knew just where to touch me, and what to do!"

He smiled and said "Well, I did do some research, but you helped!" Larmina looked at him and said "What do you mean?" Pidge hoped he could explain it well. "Baltans have high mental abilities, and a lot of them have well developed telepathic abilities too." He saw that she looked concerned and he said quickly "I don't, well not like Chip. I think he got most of that gene. But the act of making love creates a physical bond, and when that bond is established it makes you able to sense your partner."

She bit her lip and said "You were reading my mind?" Pidge gave her a tender smile and said "No, I was not reading your mind. But I could, I guess the best word would be, feel what your body wanted." He stopped and then said "Baltans are very funny about physical bonds and we don't do it lightly, and only with someone we love and trust. Does that make sense?"

Larmina felt very special, and knew that Pidge loved her, and always would no matter what. "Oh Pidge, I didn't realize that. Thank you! I love you so much, and you have made me the luckiest girl in the galaxy." She snuggled against him, feeling secure and sleepy. Pidge said in a drowsy voice "I am the luckiest guy, because of you."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note: Glad everyone likes the story! FYI – this also has mature, graphic material in it!**_

_**The Next Day**_

Pidge woke up early the next morning, to a curtain of red hair in his face. It took him a moment to remember where he was, but then he smiled. Larmina was spooned against him, and the sound of her even breathing made him feel very content.

He looked around the room and at her in bed with him. Pidge thought about his small room, and small bed back at the castle, where he woke up alone. He decided he liked waking up this way a lot more. Pidge thought about last night, and was still amazed at how wonderful it had been. They had made love two more times, and each time was more intense than before.

Larmina was a quick learner, and her body was strong and responsive to being touched. Pidge had enjoyed how she had figured out how to touch him in places that he hadn't realized would be so sensitive. Even thinking about that he felt his shaft start to harden as a wave of desire and need washed over him.

Part of him was tempted to let her sleep, after all the activity from last night. He decided though, since they had to go back to Arus later today, to wake her up. Pidge knew they wouldn't have the same opportunities there.

Pidge brushed some hair away from her ear, thinking that it felt like silk. He started lightly kissing and then licking the delicate inside. He moved down to her ear lobe, and gently nipped it with his lips. As he was moving down to kiss and lick her neck, she turned so she was on her back.

The sheet was covering her and he pulled it back as he put soft kisses on her chest, breast, and her stomach. It was when he started kissing the inside of her thigh that he heard her mumble "Naughty butterflies!"

Larmina had been having a dream that she was taking a nap in a field of flowers. A butterfly came up and landed on her ear, and then moved to her neck. Then it seemed like there were a cloud of butterflies, all fluttering around her. It felt so good, and the flowers she was laying on so soft. She moved slightly, and noticed the butterflies did to.

She didn't know why the butterflies were acting that way, but she went to move them away and felt hair instead. In spite of being half asleep, she realized what the naughty butterflies were. She ruffled her hand through his hair and sighed, as he got back to kissing the soft skin.

Pidge slowly worked his way up to her crotch, and just as she was sure he was going to kiss there, he moved over to her other thigh. The soft kisses on her inner thigh had woke her up, and she remembered all the wonderful things he had done last night. Larmina decided she wanted more this morning.

He knew she was awake, and as he kissed his way to the top part he stopped barely an inch away from her femaleness. Larmina had spread her legs instinctively and was disappointed when he stopped what he was doing. Pidge felt her reaction, and smiled. He liked the idea that she was as hot for him as he was for her.

"Good morning Larmina. Did you sleep well?" He was back on the pillow with her, and admiring how pretty she looked. Her hair was tousled, and her eyes still sleepy looking. Pidge was thrilled that he got to see her looking like this, after a night of making love. He felt his erection get even harder, and so did she. She turned on her side to him and said "I was sleeping very well, until I had dream about some naughty butterflies!" He laughed and said "It seemed a good way to wake you up!"

Larmina got a wicked grin on her face as she said "Well Pidge, now that you have me up what are we going to do? I don't think I'm in any shape to go work out!" He said in a low voice "I thought we could make slow, passionate love for a while." She had taken her hand and wrapped it around his manhood, still amazed that something so big could fit inside her. Larmina was sore, but she didn't care, liking the way he felt within her so much.

Pidge felt her move her hand up and down, squeezing like he had shown her. He closed his eyes as he moaned in response to what she was doing. Larmina loved making him moan like that, and she increased the speed of her movements. He let out a low growl in response, as he got further excited.

He needed to stop her before he lost it completely, and he shifted his weight so she was pinned under him. Pidge was holding her arms at her sides, and she remembered how strong he was. She noticed his eyes were glittering, and she knew he was very aroused.

"Didn't you like it?" Larmina asked, with a teasing note to her voice. "Oh, I liked it, way too much! I didn't want to spoil the main event though." Pidge told her, as he positioned his hardened manhood against her soft, warm, opening.

She went to move to welcome him, but Pidge increased his weight on her so she couldn't. Larmina looked up at him questioningly and he said "This time I think we should experiment with how slow we can make love." She laughed and said "This is what I get for falling in love with a ninja scientist, huh?"

Pidge laughed with her and said "Just think of how much fun we are going to have! I like to experiment!" He reached down and kissed her and then said "Don't move!" Larmina felt him barely enter her; just the tip of his erection was inside her. He slowly moved back and forth, letting her wetness coat him. After a bit, he pulled back slightly, and then slowly pushed in again, this time a little further.

He repeated the motion again and again as he slowly pushed a little further in, moved around some, and then pulled back almost to the opening. Larmina was moaning and trying to move her hips in response, but he wouldn't let her. His weight was holding her hips down, and his hands were keeping her arms at her sides. She felt the ache in her core moving to her entire body, and she was frustrated that he was making her wait.

Pidge felt her frustration building, and he wanted to see how far he could push her. It was taking everything he had not to plunge into her hard and fast, but he really wanted to see what would happen by going slow. He had almost been fully inside her, but he slowly pulled back out as she tried to stop him.

"Your Ladyship, you are a very impatient person!" He said in a low rough voice, as he slid back into her, this time reaching all the way. Pidge let her hips move as he slid in, and she purred as she moved against him. "You are being a naughty tease!" Larmina told him panting, not believing that he would make her wait for so long.

Pidge laughed a throaty laugh and said "A naughty tease was what that dress was, you wore last night!" It got me all stirred up." As he said that he started to slowly pull back, but she wrapped her legs around his thighs. At the same time she clamped around his erection, and he almost lost it as he felt her muscles contract around his shaft.

Larmina had had enough, and she wanted him to move much faster and harder than what he was doing. She squeezed tighter around his manhood as she told him that, along with some very nasty curse words in Baltan. That finally pushed him to lose control, and he started thrusting hard and fast into her. She moaned, and almost shouted as she said "Yes, Yes, come on, more!"

Pidge let out what was almost a roar, and Larmina felt the fireworks go off inside her. She screamed his name as the wave of release hit her body hard, harder than the others before. She screamed again as she finished. He then let out a growl and emptied himself into her with incredible force. The act of him doing that sent her over the edge again, for a second climax of epic portions.

"Wow! That was some experiment!" She told him, as they snuggled together, both trying to catch their breath. He got a big grin on his face and said "Yes, I think it was successful! I think though, cursing at me in my native language gave you an unfair advantage!" Larmina remembered the response that had gotten and said "I need all the advantages I can get with you!" He gave her a tender smile and said "I love you!"

She rubbed her face against his chest, enjoying the way his smell washed over her. She sighed and wrapped her arm around him. Pidge was content and happy; he said "We can do this the rest of the day!" Larmina looked up at him and said "Well I need breakfast before we do anything else! Why don't we get room service, and eat on the balcony to watch the fountains. I have hardly seen them!"

Pidge said "I like that idea, as I am rather worn out from you!" She tossed her head, which made her hair dance like flames. He groaned slightly and said "Your hair is amazing! What shall we do after breakfast?"

Larmina had something in mind, and it involved the tub in the bathroom. She had started to explain it to Pidge when her voltcom, on the nightstand, went off. She turned around to get it, offering Pidge a beautiful view of her back and rear end. He slid his hand over the creamy skin, as she went to answer the call.

"Hunk, ah, good morning!" Larmina said, startled that he was calling her. Hunk said in a chipper voice "Good morning Larmina! I can't see you, only hear you!" Larmina had put it on audio mode before she answered the call. She replied "Hunk, it's like 7 something in the morning!" She having a hard time speaking because Pidge was stroking her rear end, which was sending tingles down the back of her legs.

Larmina shifted, so that she was sitting up against the pillows, which gave Pidge a great view of her breasts. He went to go touch one, but she moved his hand, trying to keep from losing it. "Larmina, do you want to go get breakfast me with? I'm sure you're hungry, after not eating a lot last night."

She looked at Pidge, who was tracing light patterns on her stomach with his finger, going lower every time. "Hunk, I'm still kind of tired. I think I'm going to sleep in, and maybe go to the spa." She told him, hoping he would take the hint. She heard disappointment in his voice as he said "Oh, well I understand, but if you change your mind, call me!" She said she would, and ended the call. Larmina was all set to snuggle back with Pidge and discuss her bathtub idea when Pidge's voltcom went off.

"Ugh!" She threw herself against the pillows, as Pidge sat up and answered the call. She saw that he had it on video mode, so she made sure she was out of the picture. "Pidge, did I wake you up?" Hunk sounded very surprised when he saw Pidge. "I was up most of the night, working on a logistical issue. I just got to bed a while ago."

"Sorry to hear that little buddy! I was hoping we could go have breakfast!" Hunk told him, and Pidge said "Why don't you call Larmina or the cadets?" She shot him a look and mouthed _'what are you doing?'_ at him. Hunk said "I guess I could do that! Get some sleep before we have to leave!" He signed off and reached over to Larmina.

"A logistical issue?" She asked him with a grin, and Pidge said "It would have been awkward to explain that this gorgeous red head kept me up all night!" She laughed and said "Well, the gorgeous red head is hungry! And if we are going to do the bathtub, I need some energy!"

Hunk and the cadets had finally decided on a place to have breakfast. The first place had a statue of Mansett in the center of the restaurant, and all three agreed that it was off putting to the appetite. The next two places were only so-so looking, but the third place was great. It was a large buffet and featured made to order omelets with bzoibi eggs. These eggs were four times as large as chicken eggs, so the omelets were huge.

Daniel and Vince watched as Hunk was on his second one, while they hadn't even finished the first one. In between bites Hunk was telling them about how he had tried to get Larmina to come, but she was sleeping in and going to the spa. Daniel thought to Vince_ 'of course she is sleeping in, I bet she and Pidge were out all night!'_

Vince sent a wave of anger to Daniel, and he thought _'look, you have to stop it! Remember when I was obsessing over not flying a lion? You are starting to do the same thing with Larmina and Pidge!'_ Vince thought back _'it is not the same thing! My life is hopeless!' _Daniel was shocked to see how sad Vince was. It depressed him, and he knew the cause of it was him, Pidge, and Larmina. Daniel felt very ashamed of what he had done, which took away his appetite.

Hunk looked at them and said "Aren't you boys hungry? Or can you only eat the Academy way?" He laughed as he said it. Hunk went on "It is too bad we have to go back this afternoon! I was hoping to spend some time with Larmina. There are some pretty gardens in one of the hotels, and I know she would like the flowers."

Daniel thought to Vince _'this is pathetic! Poor guy, totally nuts over the girl his best friend is in bed with right now! I wonder what clubs they went to.'_ Vince, in spite of his despair, had to agree with Daniel about Hunk, and he thought to him _'do you think Pidge will tell him?'_ Daniel said _'I would like to think so.'_

Vince had seen Daniel and Larmina talking yesterday, and had wondered what it was about. Hunk was still talking about taking Larmina to see the gardens when Daniel thought to him _'honestly, doesn't Hunk know that Larmina only likes Arusian stuff?'_ Vince thought _'what did you and Larmina talk about yesterday?' _

Daniel said _'why don't you just read my mind?'_ Vince said _'it was a private conversation, and I wouldn't intrude. I know how to control this connection, and I respect your privacy!'_ Daniel got a grimace on his face, as it was brought home to him what a good person and friend Vince was. Daniel also had to admit that he had not been a good person or friend.

'_I just apologized for what an ass I had been, in trying to keep the secret from the team, and the whole stair thing. I also told her I understood why it was wrong, what I did, and all.'_ Daniel thought to him, and Vince thought back _'did you ask her about Pidge's involvement?'_

Daniel sighed and thought_ 'I did not bring Pidge into it all! At the end of the day it is none of my business if she and Pidge have something going on. I really don't care. I do care though, about fixing things with her.' _Vince thought about that and said _'so everything is fine with you two?'_ Daniel thought back _'I think so. But I'm going to take it slow, real slow.'_ He could hear Vince laughing in his brain; it was the first time Vince had laughed since this whole thing had started.

Pidge was sitting in the bathroom, watching Larmina braid her hair. He had always wondered how she did it, and now watching her weave the flame bright strands with the darker red ones, he was mesmerized. It was distracting him from what he needed to talk to her about though.

He looked at the bathtub, and remembered how wonderful that had been, making love with her in the water. He had been blown away by what Larmina had come up with, he thought, looking at her. She was creative and flexible! Of course, making love on the balcony with the fountains dancing in the background had been pretty intense too, as had the living room and the shower.

Pidge brought his mind back to what he needed to talk to her about. "Larmina, we still have time, before we leave, to go look at engagement rings." She looked at him from the mirror, and smiled saying "Pidge, I love you, you know that! But I can't get engaged before my Aunt! It would be embarrassing for her!" In spite of how crazy she made her sometimes, Larmina loved her Aunt very much.

"You might not have any choice in the matter!" Pidge said, and she looked at him questioningly. "We didn't use any protection while we were making love! You could be pregnant!" Larmina saw how intently he was looking at her. He went on "Even if you could somehow get your Aunt on board, which I doubt, I would not go along with it! I love you, I want to marry you, and I would want you to be married to me when you had our child!"

Larmina remembered him telling her about Baltans and physical bond that was created when they made love. She had felt honored that he considered her worthy of him. Larmina had always had a high opinion of herself, being Arusian and royalty, so she understood what he was saying.

She also thought about his reaction to what Daniel and Vince had done, and how it violated the oath they had taken. Larmina almost smiled as she realized that under his irreverent, cocky genius persona he was actually very upright. And, she thought, very honorable and a good man!

Larmina turned from the mirror and looked at him with love in her eyes as she said "Pidge, you are so wonderful, and I can't believe how lucky I am, to have you in my life." Pidge saw the look in her eyes, and he was all set to go over to her, but she held out her hand saying "When I have our child, I would want to be married to you too! But we have some time before we need to worry about that."

Pidge looked at her, not understanding what she was saying. He said as much, and she replied "Ever since I started flying I have been on birth control." Larmina saw him look surprised and she said "My Aunt was on it too. It was in case we were captured, well, we would at least be protected from pregnancy!"

She still could hear her Aunt explaining to her why she had to get those injections. Larmina could see it had been embarrassing for her Aunt to talk to her about it. At the same time, her Aunt had given her the talk about men and women, but Larmina had already known it. There was no privacy in the castle, after all.

"Since you didn't mention anything last night, I just assumed you knew." Larmina told him. Pidge said in disbelief "Why would I know something like that?" She knitted her brows as she said "Well Keith knows, so I just figured you all did to." Now Pidge was really shocked, and it must have shown on his face.

She said "After one of Lotor's attacks, where he tried to grab my Aunt, Keith was talking to us about it. He turned to me and told me what I should do if Lotor or anyone else took me. He then referenced that at least I would be protected from getting pregnant."

Pidge said "I had no idea! And Keith just casually mentioned this to you?" He was trying to imagine anyone as stiff as Keith talking about pregnancy and birth control. Larmina giggled, and said "Actually, he was a lot more matter of fact than my Aunt, when she talked to me about it. She couldn't even look me in the eye!" Pidge had no problem seeing that, and he laughed.

"I still think I should get you a ring. What if it takes your Aunt forever to get married?" At the back of Pidge's mind was the worry that Allura might never get married at all. Larmina only had some of her braided; the rest was still loose. It glinted in the lights as she walked over to him and he looked up at her. Pidge said "I can buy you the biggest ring you want. Are you aware that I'm rich? Between Stereolatic, and the video games, I probably have more money than your Aunt!"

"I don't care about your money." Larmina said, and then had a thought "Not that it won't come in handy, because I have no domestic skills at all." Pidge reached up and pulled her into his lap as he said "I am not interested in you because of your domestic skills." He was all set to kiss her, but Larmina stopped him.

"I love you, and I have told you that when the time comes I will want a proper proposal and a ring with meaning! I will say that I do not care for some mass produced thing." Larmina stood up, and put her hands on his shoulders saying "My Aunt needs to get married first!"

Pidge sighed in frustration and then said "We had better light a fire under Keith then, unless Coran has managed to find some Prince under a rock!" Coran had been dismayed at the dearth of princes because of the Drule wars; those that were left were too young, or to old. Larmina said "I think she would have a better time with Lance!"

"This is Allura we are talking about, remember? Keith is the best candidate, as I don't think Lance is serious enough. I don't see him settling down anytime soon either." Larmina thought about that and said "I don't know, I think my Aunt and Keith would just stare at each other!"

Pidge pulled Larmina back into his lap, feeling her closeness as she snuggled into him. He said "Let her borrow that black dress you wore last night, have her invite him to dinner, and I promise, they won't make it to dessert!" He started to kiss her, and Larmina was all set to respond, being distracted by his hands in her hair.

She stood up regretfully, and said "You put a lot of stock in that dress!" He went to reach for her again, but she backed away saying "The transport leaves in half an hour and I don't have my hair done yet!" Pidge smiled ruefully and said "When we get back to Arus, can I come see you upstairs?" Larmina giggled and said "I would certainly hope so! I like you making love to me!" Pidge walked over and kissed her deeply, taking her breath away.

Pidge actually got to the transport craft first, since once Larmina made him leave he had nothing to do. He in fact planned on sleeping all the way back to Arus, being very tired. Hunk and the cadets showed up next. Hunk saw Pidge and said "You look tired! Did you go back to sleep after I woke you up this morning? Sorry about that by the way."

Hunk then said "After you turned me down I tried Larmina, but she was sleeping in and going to the spa. So the boys and I ended up having breakfast." Pidge smiled and said "Glad you didn't go hungry!" Daniel thought to Vince _'I bet he and Larmina were in bed together when Hunk made those calls!'_ Vince, before the despair hit him thought _'awkward!'_

"Where is Larmina?" Hunk asked, and then said "What do girls do at those spa places anyway?" Daniel, being very interested in the female sex, said "Oh, they get massages, and facials, that kind of stuff." Pidge, Hunk, and Vince looked at him and he said "I read about them in a ladies magazine once." He saw the look of surprise on their faces and he said "I read it because I thought it might give me some insight in how to pick up girls!" Hunk looked like a light bulb was going off over his head, and he asked "Did it help?" Daniel was all set to respond when Pidge said "Here is Larmina."

Pidge hoped he would be able to greet her normally, after everything, plus how wonderful she looked right now. Luckily for him, Hunk, Daniel, and Vince were all dazzled by her. Her turquoise eyes were sparkling, and she had a slight flush to her skin and an amazing smile on her face. He noticed that her hair was not braided as tight, so it was softer around her face.

"Hello boys, did you have a good time?" Larmina asked brightly, being careful not to catch Pidge's eyes. Hunk went right up to her and said "It would have been much better with you! How was the spa?" Larmina got an even bigger smile on her face as she said "It was like nothing I had ever experienced before!"

Daniel thought to Vince _'spa my foot! She is glowing, and Pidge is exhausted; wonder why?'_ Vince was too busy looking at how pretty Larmina looked to pay attention. Once they got on board the craft and it took off, Daniel thought it quite funny that Pidge curled up on a sofa at the back of the craft and fell asleep.

Hunk looked at his friend and said "Mansett must have really kept him busy! I've never seen him so tired!" Larmina had to turn away, so they wouldn't see the smile she got on her face at that comment.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note: Well this chapter is calmer and shorter, so we can all catch our breath!**_

_**Clearing the Air**_

It was the day after they got back from Dradin, and Daniel had had enough with how Pidge was treating Vince. He had hoped that Pidge would be relenting some, after Dradin, but it didn't happen. Daniel had also not enjoyed watching Hunk fall all over himself in an effort to get Larmina's attention, both in the transport craft and at breakfast this morning.

Daniel waited until class was done, to talk to Pidge. He had been very careful to keep his plan out of his mind, so Vince didn't pick up on it. He was starting to think that Vince was so sad that he didn't even care about reading Daniel's mind though. Pidge had been more condescending than usual this morning to him and Vince.

Daniel figured that after the penthouse suite with Larmina, Pidge's small room here at the castle must have seemed even smaller. He had been surprised the first time he saw Pidge's room, at just how small and dark it was. He knew that if the situation was reversed, he would be grumpy to! Daniel decided though that Pidge didn't need to take it out on Vince. Vince had been a good friend to him, and Daniel wanted to repay it!

Daniel and Vince had left the class room when Daniel remembered that he had left his tablet there. Vince barely acknowledged what he said, which just stiffened his resolve. He went back into the class room, where Pidge was making notes on a holoscreen.

"Drone 1, don't you have anywhere else to be?" Daniel admired how Pidge delivered it in a cold tone, not even looking away from the holoscreen he was working on. Daniel knew that even yesterday he would have 'folded his tent' and gone away, but not now.

"Oh, I'm sure there is toilet I could be scrubbing, but that is not why I'm here!" Daniel told him, moving into Pidge's line of sight. Pidge looked at him with interest, even though Daniel thought that it was probably the interest that Pidge would show to a lab specimen.

Pidge was in fact grumpy, and for several reasons, including the one Daniel suspected. They had gotten back late last night, having encountered storms that delayed them. He ended up sleeping in his own room, and had woken up alone and aroused, which was not a good combination.

It got worse when he went into breakfast. Everyone usually sat in the same place at the table, and he had gotten into the habit of sitting next to Larmina. Pidge had filled his plate, and went to sit down next to Larmina. Just before he was there, Hunk stepped in front of him, and took the seat! Pidge ended up sitting at the other end of the table, with a perfect view of Hunk talking away at Larmina.

Now, looking at Daniel standing in front of him, he was in no mood for small talk. Daniel figured that out, but thought that even if he ended up being thrown off Arus, or into the brig, he was going redeem Vince. "Look, I know what you think of my intellect, and I get it. I'm not a super genius like you, or a near genius like Vince." He said in a determined voice.

That caught Pidge's attention, and he shut down the holoscreen, as Daniel continued on. "I have been a selfish screw up my whole life, I understand that now. When I took the Academy oath, I didn't know what it meant, or even cared about it. All I thought about was flying." Daniel took a breath, and went on "But Vince did know what it meant, and he believed and took it to heart. That is why he is a good person and a good friend!"

Daniel saw that Pidge was all set to say something, so he hurried on. "The only reason he went along with keeping my secret was because I asked him to. He knew it was wrong, but he wanted to help me, because that is the kind of friend he is. I get that you are pissed about him hacking into your accounts, but he only did it because of me. He has been a better friend to me, than I have been to him, up until now."

"Look, you are his idol! He looks up to you, and respects you! The way you are treating him is not only unfair, but very cruel. He didn't harm you in any way; just hurt your ego that he got into your accounts! But it was only because of me, so feel free to take it out on me, but please don't do it to him!" Daniel headed to the door, not giving Pidge the chance to say anything.

Lance had been outside the door and heard the whole thing. He had been coming into the class room to talk to Pidge, but when he heard Daniel talking he decided to listen. Lance was impressed with what Daniel said, and decided to go talk to Keith. He had enjoyed the days off from 'cadet duty' and didn't want to resume it. Lance decided that Daniel had learned his lesson.

Lance would have been sorry that he didn't stick around; because Daniel had remembered one more thing he had wanted to say to Pidge. He walked back over to where Pidge was sitting and said "I'll tell you one more thing about the kind of friend Vince is. If he was sleeping with the girl I was in love with, he would tell me so I could quit making an ass of myself!" He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Pidge sitting there in total shock.

That evening Daniel and Vince headed into dinner, but in no mood to eat. Vince was so sad; he had just wanted to stay in the room. Daniel though, not wanting to leave Vince alone, made him come along. Daniel wasn't hungry either, trying to deal with the waves of sadness that were coming from Vince's brain. Daniel had not seen Pidge at lunch, but that wasn't unusual, as he usually ate lunch where ever he was working at.

Keith had called a meeting that afternoon, of the team members and Allura. Lance had asked Keith not to reveal the circumstances of what he had heard. Lance had no problems eavesdropping, but didn't want it to be known that he did. He was also sure that Pidge didn't want the story of what he had been doing to Vince to get out. Secretly though, he wanted to high five Vince for hacking into Pidge's accounts! The great genius could be a little too pleased with himself sometimes, Lance thought.

After Daniel and Vince had sat down, Keith looked at them and said "Daniel and Vince, I have an announcement." That got their attention, because he used their names, instead of Drone 1 & 2. Daniel thought to Vince _'what do you think he is going to say? Are they going to transfer us to the Arusian Military Academy?'_ He had hoped that talking to Pidge would do something, but maybe it only made him madder. Vince picked up that thought _'what did you say to Pidge?'_ Daniel filled his brain with song lyrics, to block Vince.

"I think that you have both learned your lesson, about lying and keeping secrets. I don't think we need to treat you like first year cadets anymore." Keith stopped, and then looked at Allura and said "However, Allura was right about us not supervising you enough. You will still have mandatory lights out, and Daniel you won't be in the control room alone. Vince you will still be supervised in the lab."

Vince thought to Daniel _'it doesn't matter. Pidge hates me.'_ Daniel sighed, but said to everyone at the table "Thank you very much! And thank you for giving me another chance. I will prove that I have learned my lesson."

Pidge had given a lot of thought to what Daniel had said to him that morning. Pidge was not used to being called out on his behavior, and especially by someone like Daniel. After he got over his initial fury, he realized that Daniel had called it straight on. Pidge's ego had been hurt by Vince getting into his accounts. Looking at his behavior now, he saw how petty he was being. Vince was smart, and Pidge had missed having Vince help him.

"Vince." Pidge said and Vince looked startled and wondered what was coming now. "Maybe tomorrow you can sit down with me, and we can go over some of the haggerium research I've been doing. Not only do we have to cure Sven, but Daniel too." Vince got a dazed look in his eyes, but said "Yes, I would like that." Pidge saw how Vince's whole demeanor changed, and by the end of the meal he was back to his normal self. Pidge was glad to see that, and knew he had one more fence to fix. He knew though that the person would not be happy when he was done.

It was later in the evening, and Pidge was looking for Hunk. He finally found him in the kitchen, getting a snack. Pidge decided that it was probably for the best if he broke the news to Hunk over food. "Little Buddy, what is happening? Do you want a snack?" Hunk asked, as he was making himself a sandwich.

"No thanks, Hunk. I was actually looking for you, to talk to you." Pidge said, wondering if he would still be Hunk's little buddy when he was done. "It is too bad you didn't get to have fun in Dradin! You should have come with us to this breakfast place we went to! Biggest omelet's I've ever seen!" Hunk said, as he was putting his sandwich together.

Pidge groaned at that reference, not wanting to tell Hunk what he had been doing, or where he'd had breakfast. "I need to talk to you about Larmina." Pidge said, and that got Hunk's attention. Pidge had watched Hunk at dinner, as he pursued Larmina. He had seen Keith and Lance exchange pitying glances, and he saw that Daniel was right; Hunk was making an ass of himself.

"What about Larmina? She is so pretty! I really want to ask her out, but I don't know if she will say yes." Hunk finished getting his sandwich ready, and with it in hand turned to face Pidge. He saw the hopeful look on his friend's face, and wished he wasn't going to be the one to take it away.

"Hunk, Larmina, and I are involved. We love each other very much." Pidge said, hoping he would not have to go into the details of Dradin. Pidge watched as Hunk thought about what he had just said, and he could see the light go out of his friend's eyes. Hunk just looked at him, and the silence between them seemed immense to Pidge.

Hunk was looking at Pidge, and trying to understand what he was saying. As he put it together in his brain, he remembered how Larmina had behaved with DJ Prong at the party. He had another thought, about yesterday morning, when he had called Pidge. He had been surprised that Pidge was in bed, but believed his story about Mansett. Now, with what Pidge had just told him, and thinking about the ride back to Arus, Hunk saw the whole picture.

Hunk didn't like what he was seeing, and looked at his friend with hurt. Pidge saw that and said "Look, I'm sorry Hunk. By the time I figured out how much you liked her, we were already going out." Hunk got a bitter look on his face as he said "I can see why she would want DJ Prong!" Pidge sighed and said "Hunk we started going out before the party! It was right after she took over Blue. Our feelings just developed. We didn't want to hurt you!"

Hunk looked at Pidge, and saw that he was telling the truth. It made Hunk feel a little better that Larmina didn't like Pidge because he was DJ Prong. He then had another thought, which cheered him up. "Hey, I understand! I will be happy for you, but just not right now, ok?" Hunk said to Pidge, who looked relieved and surprised at the same time.

Pidge said as much and Hunk replied, "Well, I thought of the bright spot in all this!" Pidge looked at him in wonderment, and Hunk said "When Allura finds out what has been going on, and comes down here with her crossbow, she won't be looking for me!" Hunk slapped Pidge on the back as he walked away saying "Look at it this way, you'll die a happy man, and we'll give you a great funeral!" Pidge could hear Hunk's laughter as he left the kitchen. Pidge was concerned about the gleam his friend had gotten in his eyes when he thought about Allura and her crossbow.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note: I am glad that everyone liked the last chapter, and especially the 'crossbow' comment. Some of this chapter reflects my frustrated interior designer; you are welcome to skip over it if you want. The chapter does contain some adult content, but the rest of it is just interactions between our team members.**_

_**KathDMD & E.M. Blaine – Thank you for your very kind words!**_

_**Reactions – Part One**_

Anna was in Her Ladyship's room, getting her ready to go to a lunch meeting in town. Normally Lady Larmina didn't do any public engagements. Her Majesty was always worried about what Her Ladyship might say, or do, if someone criticized Arus. However, this one concerned the art museum, which Her Majesty thought would be safe enough. Anna knew that the Queen was not interested in art, and had gladly turned the museum over to Her Ladyship. Lady Larmina took the responsibility very seriously. She was very artistic herself, and very much concerned with promoting Arus.

She was arranging Her Ladyship's hair, and trying to figure out how to say what she needed to say. Anna's mother had been a lady's maid, and she knew the code of the job. It was a fine line to walk; on one hand you knew all the secrets, but unless your lady spoke to you about the matter you did not comment. You also did not judge your lady, or gossip with the other servants.

Anna was very close to Lady Larmina, and had always admired her spirit. She knew that Her Ladyship had not been pleased at first, thinking she was getting another Nanny. Anna though, showed her that she was just there to help the young girl, not run her life. Anna privately thought that Her Majesty did too much of that anyway. She was pretty sure that Her Majesty saw her niece as a little girl, and not a young woman.

It had been a week since that morning when Anna saw that Her Ladyship had had company. That is how she referred to it, in her mind. She came in, saw the bed, and knew exactly what had gone on. However, she didn't say anything, just changed the sheets. Anna wasn't sure whether it was a onetime thing or not, but she couldn't ask.

But, every morning since then, when Anna came in, the bed told the same story. She could also see that Her Ladyship was in love and very happy. Obviously this was not a onetime thing. Anna did not know yet who the man was, but knew she would eventually find out. She was quite impressed at how discrete he was being though. Anna had not heard anything from the other servants, and in this place that was an achievement!

Anna did hope that Her Ladyship had chosen well. She also knew that this man was now part of Lady Larmina's life, and indirectly, part of hers too. Anna was pretty sure that Lady Larmina had not given any thought to domestic matters. After all, she had grown up with servants who automatically took care of everything. Anna knew that she would need to take care of this matter.

Having decided that matter of fact was the best approach, she said "Your Ladyship?" Larmina looked at Anna in the mirror and said "Yes, what is it?" Anna made it a point to be not looking at Her Ladyship when she asked "Would you like me to rearrange your closet to make more room?" She thought by phrasing it like that, it would skirt the reason why she was asking. It would also give Anna insight into just how serious this relationship was.

She saw Lady Larmina looking puzzled for a minute, and then Anna saw that she understood what was being asked. "Yes, that would be a good idea, Anna. Thank you for thinking of it." Her Ladyship said, while looking at something on the dressing table. "Yes, M'Lady. I'll take of it." Anna gave the hair a final pin and said "I think you are ready to go."

Larmina smiled at the memory of the conversation, as she and Pidge were cuddling in her bed that evening. They had already made love once, and Larmina knew that they would again soon. Pidge had been with her every night, and every time it had been amazing! She said to Pidge "I don't know if it would help, but there is room in my closet and drawers if you would like to keep some extra clothes up here." Larmina was glad that Anna had brought it up, because she would never have thought of it.

Pidge had been in the habit of sneaking out very early, to get back downstairs to get ready. He could see how having stuff up here meant he would not have to leave quite so early. He was concerned about something though, so he asked "Won't your maid say something if she sees my clothes up here? I thought we were trying to be discrete?"

"Anna rearranged the closet!" Larmina said, and Pidge looked surprised. "She knows about us? How? Will she tell your Aunt?" He was thinking of Hunk's remark about the crossbow as he said it. Larmina laughed and said "I'm sure she knows from the bed! Haven't you noticed that we have clean sheets every night?"

In truth, Pidge just had assumed that up here on the family floor, sheets got changed every day. He had been impressed with how comfortable Larmina's bed was, and how pleasant the room was. It was decorated in yellows, purples, and white, with just small touches of green. It was a large room, with a bathroom, and closet off to the side. Pidge liked how the bathroom smelled like the floral scent that Larmina wore. Most of the main room was bedroom, but one end had been bumped out and the whole wall was a bay window.

In that area was a sitting room type arrangement, with an oriental rug that echoed the colors of the room. There was a sofa, low table, chairs, and a desk. He knew the sofa was very comfortable; they had made love on it once already. He looked over and saw a huge bunch of yellow flowers in a crystal vase, which echoed the small crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. They were graceful and he knew they sparkled when the sun hit them.

Pidge had been amazed at how different this room looked from the others on the floor. They were all formal, and cold, while this one felt fresh and welcoming. He had asked her about that the first night he was up here, and she said it was because she did the decorating herself. She added that she had offered to do her Aunt's room, but that her Aunt had turned her down because she didn't want to upset the castle staff. Pidge was surprised to hear that, not having thought interior design would be an interest of hers. She was constantly surprising him, and in more ways than one.

"I just assumed they changed the sheets every day up here." He said to her and then "She didn't say anything about me?" Larmina laughed, and explained how the lady's maid code worked. She went on "Anna wouldn't tell my Aunt, because that would be betraying my trust. Plus, I don't know if she knows if it is you or not. I'm sure she is wondering though!"

Larmina had positioned herself on top of Pidge as she said it, straddling his thighs. He looked up at her, admiring how great she looked naked, and said "Do you think she will approve of me?" He watched as she tossed her head, which made her loose red hair glow in the low light. He reached up and took a piece, twirling it around his finger. "It doesn't matter whether she does or not. Just as long as I do!" Larmina told him.

She had started slowly stroking his manhood with one of her fingers, up and down. Pidge groaned a bit as she did it. Larmina had read about something, and she wanted to try it, but she wanted to surprise him. She said in a forceful tone "Close your eyes!"

Pidge did so, saying "Yes, Your Ladyship." He lay there, wondering what she was going to do. He knew that whatever it was, it would be totally unexpected. However, he was not expecting to feel what he did next!

He almost sat straight up as he felt her tongue licking his erection. Larmina looked at him startled, and said "You don't like it?" From what she had read, this was supposed to be a major fantasy for guys. Pidge got a big smile on his face "Oh, I like it! I just wasn't expecting it!" She giggled and said "That is how surprises are supposed to be. Would you like me to continue?"

Pidge lay back down, as she started licking his shaft again. After going up and down a couple of times, she took her tongue and lightly circled his tip with it. He let out a moan, and then an exclamation, as her tongue flicked his top back and forth. Larmina heard the noises he was making as she kept going, so she figured she must be doing it right.

When she took his erection into her mouth and closed around it, he made fists with his hands, as he growled with pleasure and excitement. Larmina heard him growl, which always made her hot and wet. She went down on his manhood, and then started sucking, which pushed him over the edge.

"Mina, oh god, I'm about to!" He never finished the sentence, as her sucking on his erection was too much. Just before he climaxed, he thought of Hunk's comment, about dying a happy man. Pidge decided anything was worth this feeling.

It was several days after that, and Lance was finishing his breakfast when Larmina came in. He looked at her, and thought how wonderful she looked. Lance adored women, especially good looking ones, and Larmina was certainly that. He always enjoyed watching her at breakfast, because her eyes were sparkling, and her skin glowing. She smiled at everyone and went to get some food.

At the back of Lance's mind he thought _'if it was anyone else I would think she was having great sex every night!'_ As he had that thought, he looked at her again, as she was chatting to Keith, Hunk, Daniel, and Vince. _'Oh my god, she is having great sex every night!'_ Lance realized, knowing what a woman looks like when she is being made love to all the time.

Lance had secret chuckle thinking about what a wad Allura would have her panties in if she knew! He remembered at dinner that night, about how Allura had reacted about Larmina being too young for a relationship. Lance then wondered who she was having sex with.

Pidge came in just then, talking into his voltcom about some water project for the Southern Dominion. He looked even more pleased than usual, and Lance saw he had a satisfied smile on his face. 'No one would look that happy talking about pipe lines' Lance thought. He smiled, having figured out who was making Larmina look so good.

He was happy for them both, thinking that they were a good match. Pidge, he knew, would relate well to Larmina, liking a lot of the same things. He also knew that Pidge was a good man. Lance had always admired Larmina, knowing that she was a girl who knew how to have fun. Pidge would appreciate it, and enjoy sharing it with her. For a fleeting moment, he wished that her Aunt took after her. He would love to take Allura somewhere and have her loosen up.

Lance had another thought, and smiled again. He would never tell Allura about them, and was too much of a gentleman to tease Larmina. However, the great genius was fair game! He finished his coffee as he thought about how this would all play out.

That afternoon, he went to the hanger bay, where Pidge was with Black Lion. He was inside Black's head, working on some wiring, when he heard Lance's voice calling him. He raised his head and looked at Lance, who had come up on the scaffolding with him.

"I assume your affairs are in order?" Lance asked, as he casually leaned against Black. Pidge looked at Lance, standing there with a big grin on his face. Pidge sighed and said "And you are asking?" He wanted to see what Lance knew, or thought he knew before he said anything else.

"Sleeping with the Queen's niece is probably a capital offense in Arus!" Lance stopped and then said "Actually that sounds like one of the books my Mom writes. Maybe you can be her next best seller!" Lance's mother was a distinguished history professor, with an impeccable record of research. However, research didn't pay that well, so in her spare time she wrote lurid historical romances. She had, under her nom de plume, done almost every royal house in the galaxy, spewing sex and blood as she did so.

"Larmina is 18, and other than being mad I don't think there is too much Allura can do." Pidge said, with more bravado than he felt. He could see the crossbow in his mind. Lance snorted and said "Mad, oh buddy, try furious and out for blood!"

"Keith and I got a whole lecture from her about how Larmina was too young for a relationship." Lance said and Pidge looked at him with interest. "When did she tell you that?" Pidge asked, and Lance replied "While you were in Dradin! I bet that was a fun trip!" In truth Lance had to admire Pidge for pulling it off under Allura's nose.

Lance had another thought and said "If nothing else, Allura will force you to marry Larmina! Are you ready for that?" Pidge gave Lance an intent look, and said "I have already asked her to marry me!" Lance looked surprised and then said "Congratulations! I'll do the bachelor party!"

Pidge got a wry look on his face, and said "Larmina said no!" Lance looked shocked and Pidge went on "She is willing to marry me, but thinks it would be embarrassing of she got married before her Aunt." Lance sighed and said "Oh, I'm sorry! What are you going to do if Allura never gets married?"

That was the thought at the back of Pidge's mind when ever Allura was going on about something in a sanctimonious tone of voice. He said "Trust me; I think about that a lot!" Lance decided he had teased Pidge enough for the time being.

"If I were you, I'd get going on getting Allura married. You'd better hope Coran finds a prince under a rock or something!" Lance said, and turned to walk away. Pidge had a thought and said "Lance?" He turned around and Pidge said "You could marry her!"

Lance looked at Pidge in shock, and thought _'he knows I love her!'_ Lance could barely admit it to himself most of the time. Hearing someone actually voice what he had thought about was way too personal. "Genius, I'd take care of your own love life, and not worry about mine!" He started walking away again, saying as he did so "If Allura finds out though and kills you, don't worry. Instead of a rip roaring bachelor party, I can throw a rip roaring funeral for you!"

Lance was gone, and Pidge thought that it was the second time in less than a month that he had been promised a great funeral!

That evening Lance went to Keith's room, to let him know the situation. He knew that Keith would keep quiet, but that as team leader he should know what was going on. _'Keith is rather obtuse a lot of the time,'_ thought Lance. As he thought that, he remembered what Pidge had told him about Larmina wanting Allura married first.

'_I love her, but maybe she would do better with Keith, considering how high minded she is.' _Lance thought, and then felt dejected as he did. He put the thought out of his mind as he knocked on Keith's door. After being told to come in, he opened the door.

Lance always wanted to laugh when he saw Keith's room. He liked to joke that Keith's decorating style was 'Academy 101'! Keith's room would have passed inspection at any time, and was devoid of color and life. "Hey, Keith, do you have a couple of minutes?" Lance asked as he sat down on a hard, upright chair.

"Have you thought about getting some comfortable furniture in here, now that you are back? Honestly, how do you entertain women?" Lance said, stretching his long legs and trying to get comfortable. Keith was working on some memos, and didn't even look at Lance saying "I don't entertain women here!" Keith knew Lance too well to be offended.

"Maybe you should! It would help your mood!" Lance said, and then "Or, you can do what Pidge has done, and take up with a girl who lives in a castle. I bet he is sleeping in a great room, at least when he gets to sleep!" Lance waited for Keith to connect the dots; he was mentally timing it to see how long it took him.

Keith had been reading, and only paying half attention to Lance. He noticed that Lance had stopped talking, and thought about what he had just said. "Really? I assume Allura doesn't know?" Keith asked, once he put it all together.

"Well Pidge is still alive, so I guess not!" Lance laughed. "I personally have no problem with it; he would be a good match for her. Better than Bandor!" Keith said, remembering the conversation they'd had with Allura.

Lance smiled and said "I don't think Allura liked you calling her cousin a twerp!" Keith snorted and said "You referred to him as a pompous ass hole the last time he came!" Lance sighed and said "But I did not do it in Allura's hearing." He thought about something and then said "Poor Sven, between a wife who tried to kill you, and Bandor as your brother-in-law, no wonder he was happy to get to Crydor!"

Keith thought about that and nodded his head in agreement. He then said "What are we going to do about Allura? You heard her that night!" Lance did remember the conversation and said "It won't be pretty. I did tell Pidge I would give him a great funeral if she killed him though." Keith grimaced and said "She just might, she'll be so mad!"

Lance stood up and said "I just thought you should be aware of the situation!" Keith shook his head and said "Thanks a lot! I'll nominate you to jump in front of Allura when she comes after Pidge!"

"Sorry buddy boy, but you are the leader so you that job!" Lance told him laughing, and then looking around the room said "Keith, you need to get a rug, comfortable seating, and some throw pillows! That would do wonders for this place!" Keith sighed and got back to his memos, not wanting to think about Allura.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note: The hot springs in this chapter were inspired by a trip I made to Glenwood Springs, Colorado, earlier in the year. Those hot springs are above ground, but I used the inspiration of the springs there for my story. If you get the chance, GO! It is an incredible, awesome experience! FYI - This chapter contains mature, graphic content; but hey, the story is rated M after all!**_

_**To My Reviewers - So glad that the last chapter brought laughter to you all!**_

_**Reactions – Part Two**_

Hunk was out at the hunkyard, moving some scrap metal around. He had an idea for a new project, but needed to find the right size piece for the job. He and Yellow were working as team, and Hunk always found it funny that Yellow seemed to know where the best pieces could be found.

Yellow knew that his pilot was still sad, about what Green's pilot had told him. He wasn't as sad as he had been at first, but it was still there. When they took a break, Yellow thought to Hunk _'I can sense that you are still upset.'_

Hunk thought about that and said _'yes, I am. It is a little better, but only when I think about what Allura will do to him.' _Yellow sighed in Hunk's mind _'he is your best friend. You two have stood by each other through so much!'_ Yellow knew from Green that his pilot was upset about the rift in the friendship too. Yellow said_ 'it was hard for him to tell you about their relationship, but he cared enough about you to do that.'_

He thought about what Yellow had just told him, and replied _'I guess I should be glad I didn't have to hear it from the cadets.'_ Yellow thought_ 'Green's pilot has missed your friendship.' _Hunk had missed Pidge's friendship too, but there was still the matter of Larmina.

'_Larmina is so pretty and I really liked her. She is funny, tough, and has great taste in music!' _Hunk thought back. Yellow knew that Hunk's feelings for Green's pilot were still there_ 'you can still be friends with her, and you know that Green's pilot will treat her right. He loves her very much!'_

Hunk thought about what Yellow said, and realized that he hadn't really lost Larmina's friendship. He had been thinking that he would never be able to do anything with her again, but he saw what Yellow was trying to tell him. _'I guess I didn't think of it that way.'_ Hunk thought to Yellow, who thought back _'Green's pilot will be happy that you all can be friends again. He won't be upset if you want to hang out with Larmina. Their bond is strong, and they know that.'_

Later that day Hunk went looking for Pidge, and having found him suggested going to get pizza, and bringing Larmina along. Pidge sensed that Hunk was back to his normal self, which made him glad. The last two weeks had been rather hard, with things very stiff between them.

They found Larmina in the gym, where she was practicing some self-defense moves. She saw Pidge and Hunk together, and could see that they both looked happy. "You two don't look dressed to work out!" She declared, as she stopped what she was doing.

They walked over to her, and Hunk said "I thought it would be fun if we all went to earth and got pizza!" Larmina smiled at that idea, it being the one food Arusians couldn't seem to get right. "That sounds fantastic! Just the three of us?" Hunk said "I'm glad that you two are together, but still want to hang out with you! You have better taste in music than anyone I know!" They all ended up laughing at that comment.

The next day Allura was in her study, working on a speech when Coran came in. "Your Majesty, we need to go over some upcoming events." Allura looked up and said "Of course have a seat." They spent the next half hour going through the schedule for the next three months. There was one item that Coran knew Allura would not be happy about, so he waited until last to bring it up.

"There is one more item we need to discuss." Coran paused, and Allura looked at him expectantly. "It concerns King Bandor's visit." Allura sighed, knowing what was coming next, and Coran did not disappoint. "He is very interested in spending time with Lady Larmina."

Allura ground her teeth and said "Larmina is 18, and too young for any kind of a relationship! Why does no one understand this?" Coran said "By social standards she is not too young. Your Mother was 18 when she married, and Her Ladyship's Mother was 18 when she married."

"For goodness sake! YOU SOUND LIKE FREDERICKS!" Allura exclaimed in a loud tone. Coran knew that he had hit a nerve, but so be it. The dynasty was at stake. "Are you aware that if you never marry, and Her Ladyship does, her children would be heirs to the crown of Arus?"

Allura got a shocked look on her face, and said "What do you mean if I never marry?" Coran and Fredericks had had a long talk, and with Fredericks warnings of Crown Prince Eammon in his ears, Coran said "Your Majesty, there are only a few suitable royal suitors left in the galaxy, and you have turned them all down."

"Excuse me for having standards!" Allura could not believe that Coran had actually expected her to marry any of those candidates. Coran went on "Of course, you don't have to choose another royal for a spouse."

Allura looked at him with narrowed eyes, and he said "These are modern times, and your people would understand if you picked a husband from outside the royal circle. Of course he would have to be someone that the Arusians respected. Not necessarily Arusian, but someone who understood the planet and the role that Voltron plays in it." Coran let that dangle in the air.

"I think we have covered everything, Coran. Please make it clear to the Polluxian Ambassador that His Majesty's visit is strictly a private event, to see his nephew. Her Ladyship will not be available!" Allura delivered in a cold formal tone, not even looking up from her tablet.

Coran bowed and left the room, thinking to himself _'Fredericks is right, it is Crown Prince Eammon all over again! When did she get so cold and stiff?'_

After he was gone Allura dropped the formal mask and buried her head in her hands. She wanted to cry but didn't dare. Instead she got up and started pacing, muttering to herself. _'What do you mean if I never get married? Why wouldn't I get married? And Larmina get married before me? She is a wild teenager! She isn't queen material, or wife material! And what did Coran mean with that Voltron reference?'_

As she sat back down, she knew exactly what Coran had meant with that remark. Keith's being back had been wonderful, but it had complicated her relationship with Lance. Up until Keith's return, she and Lance had grown very close. He was more fun than anyone else she knew. Allura still treasured the memories of when he would visit Arus, and how he made her laugh with his stories and adventures. She had started to wonder if there was something else there, but before she could explore it Keith came back.

Keith, who she'd had a crush on since she had first met him. She had been glad to see him after so many years, but in many ways he was so different than before. Allura had talked to Lance about it, and he had asked her if maybe she wasn't the one who was different. Before they could discuss it any further she had been pulled away to deal with something else.

Allura wished one of them would say something, so she would know their feelings. She couldn't imagine asking them and being turned down. _'Enough of this! Honestly, Coran has ruined my day!'_ She got back to work, but didn't understand why she felt sad.

It was three weeks after Dradin, and Vince was almost happy again. He and Pidge were working on the haggerium issue, using Daniel as their test subject. Vince was pleased that Pidge was treating him like he used to, and that he trusted him again. The only thing that was keeping Vince from total happiness was thinking about Larmina and Pidge together.

He couldn't even look at her without thinking about her and Pidge in bed. That thought embarrassed him, and turned him on at the same time, which then embarrassed him even more. Vince was old fashioned, but he was also a normal teenage boy. Larmina stirred his senses on so many levels, and the fact that his idol was touching her was playing havoc with his mental state.

Vince was tossing and turning in bed, trying not to think about how Larmina had looked in her workout clothes earlier. He decided to get up and go to the secret hot springs, to clear his mind. Mandatory lights out had been lifted earlier in the week, but Vince knew he could have gotten around it anyway. Being quiet, so as not to wake Daniel, he changed into his swim suit, grabbed a towel, and headed out.

The hot springs were in an underground cavern, over by Red's den. Vince had been working on Red one day, and decided to explore the tunnels around the den. He had been surprised when he had found the hot springs. They were comprised of a large pool, with one end being warmer than the other. Vince had also noticed that there was a stone ledge, running all the way around, just under the water, which made a natural seat in the pool.

Vince made it to the cavern, and was all set to go in when he heard laughter. He hid behind a stone pillar and looked over to the pool. Larmina was standing there, absolutely naked! Vince thought of the ancient painting 'The Birth of Venus' when he saw her. He looked at her, noticing her breasts with their erect nipples, her tiny waist, and the triangle of curly dark red hair between her legs. In the natural light of the cavern her red hair looked like a curtain of flames dancing around her.

He felt his manhood get hard as he watched her. She walked over to the edge of the pool, and that is when he saw Pidge there. He was sitting on the stone ledge, with the top part of his lap visible. It was obvious to Vince that Pidge was having the same reaction that he was. Vince was very jealous though that Pidge was getting a close-up view of Larmina. As he thought that, he was shocked that he had. Vince knew he should move away, but his feet wouldn't budge.

Vince saw Larmina go over to Pidge, and put her hands on his shoulders. Pidge put his hands around her waist, and started pulling her down into his lap. She had been facing him, and Vince saw her straddle Pidge's legs as she lowered herself on to his bulging erection.

He heard Larmina let out a throaty "oh, you feel so good Pidge" which made Vince's erection throb even more. Without realizing what he was doing he moved his hand inside his pants and started stroking himself in time to Larmina's movements with Pidge.

Vince saw that she was moving harder and faster, mewling and purring as she did so. He was surprised when Pidge said something, and Larmina executed a 180 degree turn on Pidge's erection. Her back was toward Pidge's face now, and her movements against Pidge were slower and deeper. Vince could see Larmina's face, and enjoyed how aroused she looked.

Larmina was telling Pidge to go deeper, which made Vince stroke his own shaft harder. He imagined that he was inside Larmina, and she was telling him to go deeper. Vince heard Pidge growl, and moan as he thrust into Larmina.

Vince was amazed when they stood up, and then Larmina was bent over and Pidge was entering her from behind. He heard Larmina call Pidge's name as she asked for him to move faster, and he complied thrusting into her hard and fast, again and again. Vince was stroking himself just as fast, wishing that Larmina was calling his name. All of a sudden Larmina's screams were echoing around the cavern as she came and the sound made Vince come to.

After it was over with he couldn't believe what he had done, or seen. He managed to get out of there without them seeing him. When he got back to the dorm room, Daniel woke up and asked him where he had been. Before he could answer Daniel saw it all in his mind.

"Oh my god! You watched them! It was a good thing Pidge didn't see you, Vince! He was mad enough about you hacking into his accounts. I wouldn't want to see his reaction to you watching him fuck his girl friend!" Daniel said surprised at what Vince had done.

"Don't refer to it that way!" Vince told him, and Daniel could see what Vince was thinking in his brain. "Dude, when you do it doggy style and the girl is screaming like a wild woman, it's fucking! Stop being so prissy!" Daniel told him.

Vince was still horrified at what he had done, and said "I don't want to think about it that way!" He then said "I would never have thought she would do anything like that!" Daniel shook his head and said "Dude, you need to get laid, badly!" Vince said "What do you mean?" Daniel replied "The fastest way to get over one woman is to bed another one!" Vince looked shocked and said "Where did you get that from?"

"One of my Aunt's boyfriends said that, talking about a friend of his. I bet Lance would say the same thing!" Daniel told Vince, getting ready to go back to sleep. He said "Larmina was always so flexible! I wonder what that 180 degree turn that she made felt like? Lucky Pidge!"

Vince sighed and said "I will never look at her the same way! How will I face them at breakfast?" Daniel laughed and said "Well, you should have thought of that before you decided to play peeping tom! Look at this way; you have a new fantasy to jerk off to!" Vince just shook his head and tried to shut the images out of his brain. For once he wished he could be as laid back as Daniel was.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note: Meant to get this uploaded earlier, but my internet has been down! So glad that everyone liked the last chapter!**_

_**Turning Ticks - Thank you for the accolade - I am flattered!**_

_**E.M - Bandor comes into play, but not quite as you might expect. Of course Hunk could not stay mad at Pidge, and Allura still needs to be slapped up the side of the head. Don't worry though, because I have that written already, and it won't be who you think who does it. You will though, have to wait a couple of chapters to find out! Yes, Vince got quite the eyeful. **_

_**KathDMD - Hope the Ciroc was good! I'm going to have to try some. **_

_**The Discovery**_

It was early in the morning, and Larmina was snuggled next to Pidge, who was still asleep. She inhaled his scent, as she had her face in his chest. Occasionally he gave a light snore, which for some reason made her smile. It had been six weeks since they got back from Dradin, and things had been wonderful. She and Pidge had been able to be together almost every night, and by now if he wasn't with her, she didn't sleep well.

Larmina knew that they had some extra time this morning, as her Aunt had left early yesterday for a trip to one of the outlying dominions. She wouldn't be back until around lunch, so that meant that they had more time to cuddle.

Last night they had snuck down to the kitchen, in the middle of the night, because they were hungry. Larmina had been a little nervous when she realized that she was naked under her bathrobe. As they were eating ice cream Pidge had said 'if we were married and had our own place we could eat naked in the kitchen.' The remark had made her giggle at the time, but as she thought about it now, Larmina knew he probably wasn't joking.

After he had made that remark, he had suggested other things they could do in their own kitchen. Pidge had gone into detail about the various ways and positions they could use. He managed to get her so hot that they barely made it back to the bedroom!

Larmina did admit, to herself, that it would be nice to have somewhere of their own. She wished that Coran would find somebody for her Aunt to marry. She had decided that since neither Lance nor Keith had made any type of move before, they probably wouldn't by now.

Thinking about her Aunt made her wonder what would happen when her Aunt found out about them. Larmina was surprised that she hadn't found out by now, since all the team knew. She was pretty sure that most of the household servants had an idea something was going on, as well as Count Fredericks.

She smiled as she remembered the conversation with the Count. He had run into her in the garden, and started talking about her Mother having been 18 when she married, and that it wasn't too young. Larmina thought about that now, and sighed.

She must have sighed loudly, because Pidge shifted a bit as he adjusted his arm. He murmured "What is it Mina?" She liked the nickname he used when they were very close, and as he said it she moved against him. "I wish my Aunt would get married, and I wish she didn't think I was too young for a relationship."

"Count Fredericks doesn't think you are too young!" Pidge said, as he played with her hair. "He talked to you?" Larmina asked in a shocked voice. "Yes, we had a nice talk! He called me Darrell and told me that I was going to be getting a title in return for all my work on Arus. He then told me that your Mother was 18 when she married, and that there would be no problem if I wanted to, how did he word it, pursue you!"

Larmina giggled and said "Did you say that we were rather past the pursue stage?" He shifted some and said "I told him that I had tried to propose to you, but that you wanted your Aunt married first." She went to sit up, but Pidge kept her close. "What did he say?" She asked him.

"He asked me what was going to happen if she never got married. And I think it is a valid question." Pidge moved so that he could look her in the eyes. "Honey, I say to hell with it! We tell her that we are in love, and if she kicks you out it won't matter! She has no jurisdiction over Voltron, so you could still fly. And I can take care of you! I love you!"

Larmina looked at him, and saw love, concern, and tenderness in his eyes. She understood what he was saying, and what he was offering. He would stand by her even if her Aunt wouldn't. Larmina burst into tears, and said "Oh Pidge, I love you!"

It was after lunch, and they were in the rec room, watching the news feed as they talked. Everyone but Pidge was there. He was up in the control tower, running some scans. Allura was back from her trip, and was telling them about how she couldn't get the bottle to break on the ship she was supposed to christen.

Larmina was sitting with Daniel and Vince on the sofa. Keith and Lance were sitting in chairs, with Hunk sprawled out on the floor in front of them. Her relationship with Daniel was good, they were friends again, but Vince was still a little weird around her. She would catch him staring at her, but she never knew why.

She and Hunk were on good terms again, after a rather awkward two weeks. Pidge had told her all about the conversation they'd had, and while she had felt bad, was glad that Pidge had told him. After their trip to get pizza, which was way too much fun, they had been good. The other day they had all been talking about a music festival they wanted to go to.

Lance was talking to Keith about the news they had received earlier, that Lotor had escaped several weeks ago. He was annoyed because no one had thought to tell the Voltron Force about it. Everyone's attention was caught by what came across the news feed.

_This is Entertainment Tonight, the galaxy's most watched source for entertainment news. Do we have a scoop for our viewers today! The Arusian royal house has always been known for seriousness, but Lady Larmina is proving to be a breath of fresh air!_

_Don't forget, she had Stereolatic at her 18__th__ birthday party, and now she has been seen in Dradin looking hot!_

Larmina blanched when she saw a picture of herself, in the black dress, on the news feed! She looked around the room, and saw everyone staring at it open mouthed. The announcer went on with his spiel.

_Lady Larmina and an unknown companion were seen having cocktails and appetizers at the Ghost Bar, 'Lady Larmina are you old enough to drink?' After that they were seen at several clubs, including the very exclusive 'Xenon Lounge'. According to our source, Her Ladyship and her escort were all over each other most of the evening. All we can say is that he is a lucky man!_

"Wow, you look amazing! You should wear your hair down all the time!" Daniel said, looking at her in awe. Lance smiled and said "That is some dress! I bet you didn't buy that on Arus!" He was enjoying watching the horrified look on Allura's face. She was trying to say something but nothing came out.

Hunk was still staring open mouthed at the picture, thinking how sexy she looked. He thought about Pidge being with her, and decided that his friend was one lucky guy! He also thought that if Allura did kill Pidge, he would be first in line to comfort Larmina! Vince thought to Daniel _'do you think we could get a copy of the picture?'_ Daniel thought back _'I bet Allura gets a gag order! Look at her!'_

Allura looked at the picture of her niece, in that dress that barely covered anything, and couldn't believe it. This was worse than what she had worn at the birthday party! "Larmina, you are in so much trouble! What were you thinking? And who were you with?" Allura said in an angry voice.

"It is none of your business, Aunt Allura!" Larmina said, deciding that she would meet fire with fire. "Oh, young lady it is so my business! You are underage! What does this say about our family? I could have that man you were with arrested!"

By now, Larmina was standing opposite her Aunt, while Daniel and Vince had gone over to where Keith, Hunk, and Lance were. Keith looked at the picture had to admire how good Larmina looked. Lance said "It is too bad that Entertainment Tonight is not here. You know that this is just the opening act? The main one, when she figures out who took Larmina to all those places will be the show stopper."

They were talking in low tones, while Allura and Larmina were still going at it. Keith said "I'm rather surprised that she hasn't figured it out by now?" They were startled to hear, from behind them, Count Fredericks saying "I'm afraid that Her Majesty is rather high minded, so she misses a lot!"

Vince thought to Daniel_ 'what do you think she will do to Pidge?'_ Daniel though was thinking about all the places Larmina had gone _'wow, Pidge took her to all the best spots! I hope she'll tell me about them!'_

The boys heard Larmina say "Oh, I'm too young to go out on a date, but old enough to be married off to my cousin!" Allura said "Where did you hear that from?" Larmina said with disdain "I overheard Coran talking about it!" Allura looked furious and said "I have told you before that eavesdropping is a disgraceful habit!" Larmina said in a snide tone "We live in a castle! Eavesdropping is what we do!"

The boys watched them go back and forth, and Lance said "She has point about the eavesdropping around here. No one ever has a private conversation." Daniel thought to Vince _'or private moments either'_ which made Vince cringe. Hunk asked "Which cousin is she referring to?" Keith snorted and said "Bandor!" Just then they heard his name from Allura.

"You'll be lucky if Bandor will have you! Who is going to marry you now?" Allura was practically screeching. Pidge came into the room just then and walked over to Larmina "I'll marry her Allura. She was with me, and I took her to those places. We're engaged!"

Larmina looked at him and said "We are not engaged!" Pidge declared "You told me you would marry me after your Aunt got married. Since you said you would marry me that makes us engaged." Allura was looking at Pidge like he was a robeast.

"You can just keep quiet! I will deal with you in a minute!" Allura said, looking at him hatefully. Larmina got in her Aunt's face and said "Don't you dare talk to him like that! I love him!"

When Pidge had come into the room Daniel said "Now, we will get the good action!" Lance said "This is high drama! I'm glad I stuck around." Hunk said "You should be taking notes for your Mom. This could be her next book!"

Allura had been livid before Pidge came in, about Larmina sneaking out to those places. Finding out that Pidge had taken her there was just stroking her anger. "You went out in public, dressed like that?" Allura said to Larmina, and then turned to Pidge "And you let her? And took her to a bar!"

Pidge was standing beside Larmina, and put his arm around her shoulder as he said "It was completely fine. She was with me!" He delivered it in a tone that demonstrated that he would protect Larmina against anything.

"Oh please, like that is a recommendation! You have shown no judgment at all with her!" Allura exclaimed, thinking about the whole DJ Prong thing at Larmina's birthday party! Larmina was not having any of her Aunt's allegations, and said "Pidge loves me, and cares about me! And it is a lovely dress!"

Allura looked at the picture and was horrified all over again. "What were you thinking? It doesn't cover anything! I would never wear a dress like that!" Larmina said emphatically "Maybe you should! You might get a date! When was the last time you had a date?"

Over at the sofa Lance said "Wouldn't you like to see Allura in that dress?" They all sighed, and then Lance went on "Wow, I'd take her to Dradin, or anywhere she would want to go!" Keith was having no problem seeing Allura in the dress, but he said "I'd want to just stay in and have dinner alone."

Count Fredericks, remembering his younger days said "Oh, no Commander Kogane, when a woman is dressed like that they want to be shown off!" Lance looked at the old guy and remembered Coran's comments about him. "The Count is right Keith; they want to be shown off. Plus, every guy will know that you are the lucky bastard who gets to take her home and have hot, wild, sex." Lance said, and then looking at Pidge said "It is rather hard to think of Pidge having hot, wild, sex."

Daniel laughed and said "He slept all the way back from Dradin!" Vince was thinking about the hot springs, and knew what kind of sex Pidge was getting all the time; he cringed again. Lance laughed and said "I bet Larmina was glowing, right?" Hunk, thinking about how good she looked, nodded his head.

"Always goes that way! You can barely walk and they are full of energy after that kind of thing." Lance sighed, and then looked over at Allura "I think it would be good for Allura to have hot, wild, sex." That put a certain picture into all their minds, and the Fredericks muttered "It would be good for Her Majesty just to have sex!"

Lance and Keith both heard it, and had different reactions to it. Keith was shocked that the old gentleman would make a comment like that about Allura! She was queen and not to be trifled with. He had been studying the Knights of Arus, ever since he had found out about his great-grandfather. The knights' main purpose was to honor and protect the royal family.

Keith had thought about Allura constantly while he was gone, but would never make a move unless she indicated it. There were times, since he had been back, that he thought she might say something. Unfortunately, that had never happened. Keith looked at Allura now, and at the picture with that dress. He wondered if maybe he should approach her and say something.

Lance had smiled when he heard Fredericks comment, completely agreeing with him. He remembered how much fun he and Allura used to have, when he would visit on breaks from teaching. They had even talked about taking some trips, so that she could see other parts of the galaxy. However, ever since Keith came back and she had taken on the queen role, there had been no talk of that at all.

Lance looked at Allura, and had no problem imagining her in the black dress. He also thought about what Pidge had asked him, when he was giving him a hard time about Larmina. Lance was not a patient person, and now, he decided, he wasn't going to sit by and do nothing! _'Hell, I've been told no before, and if so I can handle it!'_ Lance thought, and then watching her lecturing Pidge and Larmina thought _'having sex would do wonders for her!'_

"She is 18 years old! You took her to a bar, let her drink, and took her to night clubs!" Allura had turned on Pidge, fury in her voice. She then turned to Larmina and said "I had a very **specific conversation** with you that you were too young for a relationship, and if** he**." She indicated Pidge, and continued on without taking a breath "If **he** approached you, YOU WERE TO TELL HIM THAT YOU WERE TOO YOUNG! WHAT PART OF MY MESSAGE DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?"

Before anyone could continue the castle alarms started going off, and a holoscreen popped up. The defense officer from the tower was indicating an incoming robeast attack. Just then his image was gone and Lotor's was there.

"Hear me Voltron Force! I am back and I am going to destroy Voltron!" Lotor was glowing purple as he said it. Keith said "We need to launch the lions! NOW!"

As they started to leave Allura said to Larmina in a loud tone "We are not done with this conversation, young lady!" They could see that she was quivering with rage, and she turned to Pidge "And you! I will deal with you also!" Pidge, taking one last look at her realized that if she'd had her crossbow, he would have been impaled on an arrow by now.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note: If Allura didn't have a bad enough time last chapter, this one only makes it worse! However, before one can be fully redeemed, one must totally fall – even if it takes several chapters.**_

_**Castle Surprises**_

Daniel was standing in the rec room, wishing he could have gone with everyone else. Allura was still quivering with rage, and Daniel was afraid that she would start asking him questions about the Dradin trip.

Allura in fact was all set to do that when another holoscreen popped up, with one of the communications' officers on it. "Incoming transmission from Planet Pollux, Your Majesty. Priority immediate, code black, and it is to your private line." Allura muttered something under her breath, but indicated for the officer to send it though.

She was not surprised to see her cousin on the screen. "Good evening, cousin Allura. I need to talk to you about an important matter!" Bandor said, as he shifted in his chair, and Allura could see the night sky of Pollux from the window in back of him. He looked at her and asked "Do you feel all right? You look very upset." Daniel had to turn away, so Bandor wouldn't see his smile, but Fredericks saw it and gave him a wink.

"Bandor, we just received word of an incoming attack from Lotor." Allura said, not wanting to go into the real reason. "Yes, I heard that he had escaped, again. Well Voltron will deal with him, and maybe this time he will stay dead!" Bandor was not that interested in Lotor, since he was not coming after Pollux.

"I wanted to let you know that I am moving up my visit to next week." He announced, and Allura was all set to protest, but he went on "I understand that it is a strictly private visit, no state functions. I want to see my nephew, and as my ambassador there indicated, I want to spend time with Lady Larmina."

Allura groaned and said "Bandor, I'm not sure that is a good idea. I understand your intentions, and am flattered that you would consider her. However, she is rather young and not ready for marriage!" Bandor wasn't buying it "Cousin, if she is old enough to go to Dradin, she is old enough to get married!"

"You know?" Allura said aghast. "Yes, I've seen the picture. That is part of the reason why I'm moving my visit up. I want to get there before Prince Fauk of Odeos does. My Ambassador there has let me know that the idiot is interested in her also." Allura now decided this had to be a bad dream.

Prince Fauk, who was a total imbecile, had in fact contacted her several weeks ago, about establishing some trade treaties. He was set to visit next week, and she was not looking forward to event. At the time she had not seen any reason why he felt the need to come to Arus about a simple matter, but now she understood. Allura was also annoyed with her Ambassador to Odeos, who had not told her of Fauk's intentions!

"Bandor, you really don't want a girl who has no idea of what it takes to be a queen!" Allura was surprised that Bandor would want to marry someone who had behaved like Larmina had. Bandor huffed and said "I don't want someone to discuss state policy with. I have ministers for that. Allura, I work almost 20 hours a day, and can't remember the last time I did anything fun. I want some companionship, and someone I can talk to. Hey, maybe she'd take me to Dradin! See you in a week cousin."

Allura looked at Daniel, Fredericks, and Coran, who had come in at the tail end of the transmission. "He is totally serious about this! Why would he want to marry someone who behaves like Larmina?" Allura asked, not understanding it at all.

Daniel, without thinking blurted out "She's fun! And she's hot!" He realized he had said the wrong thing when Allura looked at him like she had been looking at Pidge earlier. Daniel tried to recover "His Majesty seems lonely! I feel bad for him."

Allura raised her chin and said in a dulcet tone "The most important part of being sovereign is always doing your duty. That must come before anything else; even it means you are lonely! It is a scared right to uphold the dignity and honor of the throne." She paused, and then said "A consort must understand that, and help the sovereign in that mission."

Fredericks, flashing back to cornering Crown Prince Eammon in the chapel to try to get him to spend time with his wife, groaned! He was hearing the same pious, sanctimonious voice now, as he used to hear then. Fredericks was now sure that Her Majesty would never marry, as no man would ever meet her standards.

As Fredericks was thinking those thoughts, Allura got off the subject of royal duty, and on to the subject of her annoyance. She turned to Coran and said "Coran, how come I am just now hearing about Prince Fauk's real intention? And why did Pollux's Ambassador know about it before ours did?"

Coran sighed, and said "I will talk to him and find out, Your Majesty." Allura said "Fine, but please draw up a list of possible replacements. I think that post will be coming vacant soon." She turned and walked out of the room.

After she left, Daniel said "I still feel bad for King Bandor, he sounds lonely! I can see why he would want to have some fun!" Coran and Fredericks exchanged a look and said "His Majesty is not the only royal who needs to have some fun!"

Allura got up to her study, and opened the com link, so she could follow the fight with the robeast, but so far all was quiet. It gave her time to think about the scene that she'd had with Larmina. She was shocked at both what Larmina had done, and then how they had gone at it in front of everyone. She shook her head, not understanding why Larmina had not listened to her.

'_I specifically told her, all those weeks ago that I did not want her to have a relationship.'_ Allura thought to herself. She went on_ 'she thinks she is in love? What does she know about love?'_ She replayed the scene downstairs in her mind, and flinched when she heard Pidge say 'we're engaged.' Allura remembered Larmina saying something about that, and then Pidge had said something else, some reference to her.

Allura was starting to wonder what had been going on, and for how long. _'Maybe I can nip it in the bud'_ Allura thought, hoping that Larmina was just pulling her chain over it all. She then thought about the whole Dradin thing, and started to seethe at what Pidge had done. Her niece was a representative of the royal house of Arus, and needed to behave accordingly!

Taking a deep breath, she realized she was getting too worked up. It had not helped to have Bandor invite himself down either. Allura still couldn't believe that he had not been the least bit concerned about Larmina's behavior, or that indecent dress she wore. 'Why am I the only one who sees the problem with all this?' Allura thought, still boggled that her cousin was willing to make Larmina his wife and queen.

She knew she was getting worked up again, but Bandor had just poured gas on the fire. Allura decided to write Larmina a letter. She had discovered in the past, that putting her reasons in writing, giving them to Larmina, and letting her think about them, seemed to work better.

Once she was done she sealed the envelope and decided to go take it to Larmina's room, to leave it for her to read tonight. When she got down to the room, she entered it and paused to admire the decor. Allura had to hand it to Larmina; she had done a good job. The room looked bright, comfortable, and inviting. Allura thought about her room, which had been redone for her after she had become Queen.

Larmina had offered to do her room, but Allura had not wanted to hurt the castle staff, so she had turned the girl down. Allura's room was formal and beautiful, but she never spent a lot of time there. It was hard to think of sitting there and relaxing, while she would have had no problem doing it in Larmina's room.

Allura's room had a balcony that overlooked Lake Arus, but unless you went out on the balcony, you really couldn't see the lake. Larmina's room, with the big bay window, had the better view of it. She saw how the sofa and chairs were positioned, so you could look at the lake. She walked over to the sitting area, to look out the window.

She was admiring the view, and turned to look at the room as something on the low table caught her eye. It was an odd looking tablet, but Allura knew she had seen it before. It took her a bit, and then she remembered Pidge showing Daniel and Vince a prototype for a new gaming system he was developing. That pad was part of it.

Larmina didn't like video games, so Allura wasn't sure why she would have the tablet up here. Allura walked over to the coffee table, and went to lift it up, for a closer look. Under the tablet was a pair of the glasses that Pidge wore when he was doing computer work. She felt her heart sink to her feet, as she looked at the items.

She was trying to think of any explanation, but the obvious one, for what Pidge's tablet and glasses were doing up here. Allura then thought back to the way Pidge had put his arm around Larmina, almost protectively, and how Larmina had looked at him adoringly. She had thought it was strange at the time, but was so busy arguing that she had not given it any more thought; until now.

Allura was close to hyperventilating, and she felt like she was going to pass out. She sat down on the sofa, and tried to decide what to do next. On one hand she knew that if she left now, she wouldn't have to know anymore than what she did, or what she suspected she did. However, Allura decided that if she was going to nip it in the bud, she had to know what she was nipping.

Walking over to the bathroom and closet, Allura hoped that she wasn't going to find anything. She was trying to convince herself that Pidge had just been up here in the sitting room, maybe showing Larmina his new game. That was still bad though!

Once Daniel and Vince had arrived at the castle, Allura had had a long talk with Larmina. She had explained why the boys could not be in her room, even if they were just hanging out. She remembered that Larmina looked shocked at the thought of bringing the boys upstairs to the family quarters. Allura had not even considered saying anything about Pidge or Hunk, because at the time she would never have thought it would be an issue. The guys knew the rules, all having been trained by Nanny for years.

Allura walked into the bathroom and smelled Arusian lavender, Larmina's favorite. She had to smile when she thought of Lance explaining once that lavender smells like lavender, whether it is from Arus or from earth. Larmina wasn't having any of it, being sure that the Arusian variety smelled better.

The bathroom was not as big as Allura's, but still good size. Over at the bathtub she saw several bottles of bubble bath, and bath salts. She had always found it privately funny that Larmina's second favorite way to deal with stress, after fighting something, was to take a bubble bath. As Allura looked through the cabinet and under the sink she was impressed with the hair stuff that Larmina had.

As Allura thought of Larmina's hair, she remembered the picture from Dradin. She had never seen her niece with her down and straightened like that. Larmina had curly hair, and Allura knew she hated dealing with it. She thought of that picture now, and had to admit that Larmina's hair had looked great.

That thought though reminded her why she was in the bathroom to begin with. She looked under the sink, and saw a black toiletry bag. When she opened it, her worst fear was confirmed. Allura walked over to the closet, more for confirmation than anything else. She saw one of Pidge's flight suits hanging there, along with some of his other clothes. Allura started opening drawers, and in one of them she saw some male underwear and other items.

Slamming the drawer shut, she felt both embarrassed at what she was seeing, and furious at her niece for letting Pidge up here. It was not a onetime thing either, but an established relationship. She wondered how long it had been going on for!

Allura wondered how many nights, when she had been down the hall, Pidge had been upstairs with Larmina. She felt a wave of anger pass over her, as she thought of him sneaking up here, to, to. Allura couldn't even complete the thought, it was so outrageous!

She left the room, shaking with rage, clutching the letter. _'At least I know what I am dealing with now!'_ She thought to herself, and then_ 'I will take care of it to!'_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's Note: This chapter has a battle scene in it, which is not something I do well. Feel free to add your own mental images if you need to. **_

_**E.M. – Allura has one more level to fall, before she starts to get up! But nothing ever keeps our heroes down!**_

_**Lotor Attacks**_

Larmina was still wound up as she got into Blue, who sensed everything right away. _'You Aunt knows that you have mate, and she is not happy'_ Blue thought to Larmina. She was powering up the Lion and thought back_ 'that is the understatement of the year!'_ Blue roared as they left his cavern, pushing to the surface of Lake Arus.

Once airborne, they joined the other lions to go find the robeast. Keith was on the com link talking to Daniel "Our immediate scans are not showing anything. What about the long range ones?" Daniel replied back "The robeast is 500 heximeters out from Arusian airspace, coming in from the northeast."

Larmina saw a private text message come across her screen, from Pidge. 'Don't worry Mina, it will be all right! I love you!' She texted back at the same thought to him, and then heard Blue in her brain _'he is right, it will be fine. Your Aunt will come around; she won't have any choice.' _Larmina thought _'you know what she is like when she digs in her heels about something!' _Blue sighed heavily at that thought.

Lance's voice was on the com link "Hey that was some show we just had!" Hunk laughed and said "Pidge, you should be glad Allura didn't have her crossbow on her!" Pidge replied back "She is probably sharpening the arrows right now, for when I get back!"

"Enough with the chatter! I am getting the robeast on my sensors now! Scan to the left fourth quadrant, and you should be able to pick it up." Keith said in a loud voice. He wanted everyone to have their full attention on defeating the robeast.

"That is one ugly robeast! What is it supposed to be?" Lance asked, and Vince, who was riding with Pidge, replied "A Griffon, I think." Larmina asked "What is a Griffon?" Vince replied "In ancient earth mythology it was a cross between a bird and a lion."

Vince was surprised that he could remember anything at all. It was the first time, since the event, as he referred to it, that he had been in close quarters with Pidge. He had not gone to breakfast the next day, after what he had seen, and since Pidge never came to lunch, he was able to put off being around Pidge for almost twenty-four hours.

He had not looked at Larmina at all, at lunch, and when Pidge came striding into dinner with the pleased look he had most of the time, Vince busied himself talking to Hunk about a new type of laser drill. Over the next couple of weeks, he blocked out most of what he saw. Sometimes he would still look at Larmina in shock, that she had been such a willing participant in that kind of behavior.

Now, being in the tight quarters of Green Lion, with Pidge who had just stated his intentions about Larmina, in no uncertain terms, Vince had no idea what to say to his idol. It didn't help that he was picking up some weird vibe from the lion, but he didn't understand what it was.

Green wouldn't talk to Vince, even with his special powers, because Vince was not his pilot. Because of those powers though, Vince was more tuned into the lions than Daniel or Larmina before she got Blue. Green might not talk to Vince, but he knew what was in his mind. He was upset that Vince had watched his pilot and his mate in a private moment. Green knew how scared the physical bond was for his pilot, and he felt protective of his pilot and his mate. On a certain level he was enjoying Vince's mental squirming.

When Pidge sat down in Green, the lion thought _'you have angered the queen lioness _and Pidge thought back _'we knew it was coming. Larmina knows I love her and will stand by her.'_ Green gave an approving roar and thought_ 'as it should be'_.

Now, as they were maneuvering around the robeast Pidge could tell that something was bothering Vince. Knowing that Vince needed to be totally focused on the battle, Pidge asked "Is everything all right Vince?"

Vince wasn't quite sure how to explain that he knew way more about Pidge's sex life than he should, and that he was both appalled and jealous at the same time! Daniel didn't help, acting like every male wanted to have sex all the time. Vince held the female species in high awe, and the fact that they wanted to have wild sex was too much for him to understand.

He appreciated that Daniel had even tried to explain it in terms of biology and procreating the next generation, but still! Pidge was his idol, and Larmina the woman of his dreams! The fact that the woman of his dreams enjoyed the kind of sex that she did was more than he could comprehend.

Vince looked at Pidge in the overhead mirror and said "That whole scene back there was rather intense, and a lot to take in!" He thought it sounded plausible, since Allura had been shrieking like a banshee for most of it.

Pidge laughed and said "I think Larmina is right, she really needs date, and a lot more!" Pidge laughed, and Vince felt very bad for Allura. _'Honestly, does every man think sex solves everything?' _he thought to himself, thinking about Daniel, Lance, and now Pidge. Just then Daniel popped into his brain _'dude, women like to have sex as much as we do, they just like it dressed up a little more!'_

Vince then heard "Form Black Center!" Keith stated, and once the formation was done he said "Form Blazing Sword!" They went after the robeast, who turned out to be very agile. It moved faster than Voltron, and its haggerium tipped wing took a hard swat at the giant robot.

"Those wings have something besides haggerium in them, and we are too big a target for it." Pidge said, and Keith agreed saying "We need the individual lions to fight this. Divide and conqueror." They broke apart and each took a spot on the griffon, to go after.

It took almost half an hour, but they finally had it on the run, and Larmina was all set to use Blue's ice arsenal, to keep it and Lotor from getting away. However, before she could launch the ice beam, the robeast did a flip in front of her, and taking its powerful wing swung hard and fast at Blue Lion.

She felt like a bomb was going off in Blue, as the wing hit the starboard side. Before she could recover, the robeast took another swat with its wing, and the whole ship shuddered as it was flung through space, toward Arus.

"Blue is getting hit!" Pidge shrieked into the com link, and all the other lions went after the robeast. However, it did another quick flip and with a burst of speed got away. "What the hell is powering that thing?" Lance screamed into the com link.

Pidge was running scans, and worried sick about Larmina. "It looks like a form of radizilon, but normally it is too unstable to use as a fuel source. Where is Larmina?" Keith said "I just heard from the ground forces. Blue has crashed, but they got there and are taking Larmina to the hospital at the castle." Before Pidge could say anything, Keith went on "That is all that I know. Let's concentrate and see if we can figure out where that robeast is heading back to!"

When Allura heard that Larmina had been hit, she went racing down to the control room. When the second hit sent Blue hurtling towards the ground, Allura was sure that she was going to be sick. She brought up a monitor, and saw that a medic unit had reached the downed lion. Just then Dr. Gorman came in to the room, on the way to sick bay.

"Your Majesty, I'm receiving the information from the unit right now. I won't lie; it is serious with several internal injuries. We will be doing surgery right away." Allura heard that, and managed to say "Thank you Dr. Gorman. I'll come down right now."

As she was walking to the sick bay, she got on her com link and issued several orders to the castle guards. Allura arrived just as Larmina was being wheeled in, and she shocked at how much blood there seemed to be. She also saw that the girl was unconscious, and when she tried to get closer to her, Dr. Gorman waved her away.

Once Keith had decided that the robeast was long gone, they headed the lions back to their dens. Pidge made it back to the castle in record time, but everyone else was right behind him. He went racing down to sick bay, but when he got there he saw that the doors were guarded by two members of the Arusian military unit that provided security for the castle.

Pidge went to enter the sick bay, but the guard stepped in front of the door, barring entry. Lance was right behind Pidge and said "What the fuck is going on?" Keith stepped up to, and said to one of the guards "What is the meaning of this?"

The guard said "Her Majesty's orders, Commander Kogane." Daniel had come down from the control room just then saying "I heard that Larmina is in surgery, and it is extremely serious! She might not survive the operation!" Pidge heard that, and was all set to go barreling through the doors, but the guards prevented him.

Hunk went over, and put his hand on his little buddy's shoulder, trying to comfort him. As they were all staring at each other, wondering what do to next, the doors opened and Allura came out of the sick bay. Pidge went racing up to her and said frantically "How is she?"

Allura didn't even look in Pidge's direction. She turned to the guards and said "Make sure that you follow my orders and don't allow anyone entry to sick bay. Especially Commander Stoker!" She turned back around and walked past them without saying a word.

Pidge looked like he had been run over by something, while everyone else was in shock at what Allura had just done. Lance said to Keith "Are you going to let her do that?" Keith sighed, and said "She is the Queen, we can't override her orders!"

Lance looked at Keith like he had three heads, and then looked at Pidge who looked ghastly. Hunk had his arm around his shoulders, and Vince was standing next to him. Lance looked at the guards and got a determined look on his face.

"She is a cold hearted bitch! Maybe you won't do something about it, but I will!" Lance stated and took off after Allura. Everyone but Pidge was wondering what Lance was going to do, and in shock at hearing him call her what he did. Pidge was too busy being scared and worried about Larmina to care about Lance.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note: As if Allura doesn't have enough trauma in her life, she is about to get more!**_

_**KathDMD – Yes, both Allura and Vince could use a lecture on the evils of snooping!**_

_**E.M. – Don't worry about Pidge, it will work out!**_

_**Confrontations and Declarations**_

Allura was in her study, with Count Fredericks who was trying to talk to her. She was ready to swat him, as he went on in his mincing way, never getting to the point. She was worried sick about Larmina, and furious with what Pidge had been doing in Larmina's room.

"Fredericks, is there a point to the family history lesson?" He had been trying to tell her about her brothers, hoping she might see a lesson in it. At the back of his mind Fredericks was thinking that he would have to give high points to Coran, for dealing with Her Majesty all the time.

They were both startled when the doors to the study were flung open with force. Allura was shocked to see Lance striding into her office like he owned it. The sentry was right behind him and saying "Her Majesty is not seeing anyone right now, Commander McClain!"

"She is damn well seeing me, and damn well going to listen to me to!" Lance said with fury, and Fredericks was surprised that steam wasn't coming out of his ears. He remembered Lance's comments, earlier in the day, about Allura. Fredericks got a satisfied smile on his face.

He walked over to the sentry, and took his arm saying "Riggs, come along. I think Commander McClain wants to talk to Her Majesty." Allura looked over at the Court Marshall and said "I have nothing to say to him! Get him out of here now!"

Fredericks was at the door, and bowed saying "I think the Commander has something to say to you!" He closed the door behind him, and hoped that the Red Lion pilot would bring Her Majesty to her senses. The sentry said to Fredericks "I hope you know what you are doing!"

Inside the study Lance and Allura faced each other were blazing eyes. "What do you think you are doing Lance?" Allura asked in a rage. Lance, looking at her, and the expression on her face was taken aback by it.

"When did you become so cold, Allura?" Lance asked, in surprise and fury! Allura said "You have some nerve barging in here! My niece could be dying right now!" She was seething with anger, and overcome with worry. Having Lance in a rage, in her office, was not helping her mental state at all.

"Yes, she might be dying, and you won't let the man who loves her see her, or even know what is going on!" Lance stormed, getting into her face. That reminded Allura of what she had seen in Larmina's room and she said "Oh please, I would hardly call it love! What does either of them know about love?"

Lance laughed bitterly and said "I'm guessing a lot more than you do!" Allura heaved her chest and said "You don't understand, he has been. They are. He has been." Allura stopped, not even able to voice what she was trying to say. Lance was looking at her in shock, and she finally managed to get out "They have been together!"

Lance, in other circumstances would have had a good laugh at the look on Allura's face as she said it. He remembered back to when he had figured out that Larmina and Pidge were sleeping together, and he had thought that Allura would get her panties in a wad about it. It had always been just an expression for him, up until now. Lance looked at her standing there, and realized that she did look like her underwear was wadded up.

"For heaven's sake, Allura! They're having sex! So what! They are in love, and people in love have sex! Lots of it, all of the time! That is what they do, at least in the real world!" Lance announced, in a loud tone of voice.

Allura looked at him in total shock as he said those words! Lance went on "You ought to think about trying it some time! It would do wonders for you! When was the last time you had any fun?" Allura couldn't believe he was saying that to her, talking about sex and fun at a time like this!

"What happened to the girl who I used to laugh with, and have fun with? I would come visit you, and it would be great! When was the last time we laughed about anything together? I love you Allura! But you're so busy being queen and trying to run everyone's lives that you have shut me out!" Lance said, as he saw a flash of sadness cross her face.

Before he could stop himself he crossed the room, and put his arms around her. Lance pulled her close against him, and started kissing her hard and passionately, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Allura was shocked when he pulled her against his hard body, holding her tight in his arms.

Allura was all set to push him away when his lips met hers, and his tongue entered her mouth. Her tongue brushed against his, and suddenly they were dueling with each other as a wave of weakness swept over her body. She didn't even understand how she was suddenly holding him tightly and pressing against him, as she returned the kiss.

Lance felt the change in her body, her hands moving on his back, then her tongue in his mouth and he groaned. He had thought about this for so long, but it was so much better than it had been in his mind. He was all set to go on, but then remembered why he was up here and broke off the kiss.

"Allie, there might be some hope for you after all!" Lance got a grin on his face for a minute, as he saw her standing there looking like she didn't know what hit her. He then got a grim look on his face and went on "In case you have forgotten, Voltron is under the command of Galaxy Alliance, as are the lion pilots. Larmina, therefore, falls under Galaxy Alliance command, not Arus'!"

Lance saw that he had Allura's attention and said in an authoritative tone "You have no right to keep Pidge from seeing her. I will have no problem getting on the com to Alliance HQ and getting them involved in this. It will turn into such a diplomatic nightmare that it will take Coran a year to get it straightened out! No one else in this place seems to have any balls, but I certainly do! I expect those guards gone by the time I get back downstairs!"

He turned to leave and was almost to the door, and then stopped and over his shoulder said "If you want to continue our other discussion, on having fun, I'm sure you can find me!"

After he was gone Allura was shaking, not believing what had just happened. She then thought about his threat, and knew that he would carry through on it. Once she had called the guards off from sick bay, and Dr. Gorman, she went over to a cabinet in the corner of the room. It was there in case anyone visiting her study wanted a drink. Allura normally did not drink, but without a second thought she went over and reached for a bottle.

She almost cried when she realized what bottle she had reached for. It was Bushmills Irish Whiskey, and Lance's favorite. Allura remembered him trying to explain why Irish whiskey was so much better than Scotch whiskey. She had not really understood, but had started keeping a bottle for him, to drink when he visited. As she poured herself a large shot and drank it straight up, Allura tried to remember the last time she and Lance had spent any time together.

It was almost half an hour later when she heard a knock at the door. Allura was still shaking, still scared about Larmina, and trying not to think about what Lance had said and done. She could still hear him say _'I love you'_ in her mind. It made her sad to think about his comment _'you've shut me out'_.

Then Allura thought about that kiss! She had never thought a kiss could be like that, or make her body feel the way it did. When she thought about how she had responded to the kiss, she almost couldn't believe it. She'd had another shot of whiskey, and almost took a third shot, and then decided that getting drunk would not help the situation.

"Come in." She said, wondering who it was. She saw Riggs opening the door as he said "Commander Kogane Your Majesty." Keith walked into the office, and smiled at Allura, hoping she wouldn't see how nervous he was.

"Keith, please have a seat." She said, indicating one of the chairs in front of her desk. Normally when he came up here to talk to her, they would sit on the sofa. Right now though, she wasn't in the mood and hoped he wouldn't stay long. As she thought that, it surprised her, because she usually enjoyed Keith's talks.

They would talk about Voltron, and Arus and she would sometimes ask his opinion on certain matters. Since he had found out that he was part Arusian, they had spent time talking about the history of Arus. It had been nice and comforting to her.

Keith was partially disappointed when she didn't indicate the couch, but also a little relieved too. If she didn't take what he had to say well, it would be best if they weren't on the sofa. However, he remembered what he needed to take care of first.

He knew right away that he should have been the one to handle the matter of the guards, not Lance. He was head of Voltron, and it was his responsibility to take care of his people. He had been caught off-guard though, by Allura's actions, and had responded the wrong way.

"Keith, if you are up here about the situation in sick bay, don't worry. I have already called off the guards, since it is not, as Lance explained to me, an Arusian matter!" Allura said in a cold tone of voice, wanting to be left alone. She would really like to see Larmina, but was sure that Pidge was down there, and she didn't want to face Pidge right now.

"Allura, what is the problem here? You like Pidge, and he has done so much for Arus! Why are you so upset that he is going out with Larmina?" Keith said, hoping to get to the bottom of the issue. Allura sighed and said "You don't see anything wrong with him taking an underage girl to a bar and nightclubs?"

Keith smiled and said "By Arusian standards she is not under age, and you let her drink at her birthday party." She ground her teeth and said "That was Count Fredericks, not me!" Keith said "You know Pidge would not let anything happen to her! Why are you so against them going out?"

Allura was glad that he didn't mention what they were really doing, unlike Lance. As she thought about Lance she felt herself flushing. She hoped she would be able to explain her reasons, so that Keith would understand. "Ok, I like Pidge and yes, he would not let anything happen to her. I will have no problems if, in a couple of years, he wants to pursue a relationship with her. But right now, she is not ready!"

Keith wanted to laugh, thinking that Allura must not know that Pidge and Larmina were sleeping together. He wasn't going to be the one to tell her though. Instead he asked "What difference are a couple of years going to make. You thought she was mature enough to take over Blue Lion now!"

"She has no diplomatic skills to speak of, and thinks anything that is not Arusian is not worthwhile. She has hardly been off Arus, and is barely out of the school room!" Allura said in an exasperated tone of voice. She continued "Her experience is limited, and I don't think she has the judgment needed to make a decision about a relationship."

"I don't know how much experience you really need to fall in love!" Keith said with a smile on his face. "For goodness sake, how does she know that it is love?" Allura was getting really tired of being told that her 18 year old niece could know anything about that subject.

Keith looked at her intently and said "When love happens, you know it, Allura." She saw how he was looking at her, and her eyes widened, as she started to understand the implication of what he was saying.

"Allura, the first time I saw you I thought you were the most perfect thing I had ever seen. But you were so young, and royal, so I put aside my feelings. Those 5 years I was gone, it was the thought of you that kept me going. I was all set to say something when I came back, and then realized I was still just a pilot of uncertain heritage. I didn't say anything for that reason." Keith stopped, and saw that she was looking at him in surprise.

Keith went on "Now that I know that I am part Arusian, and descended from the Knights, I feel connected to you. I know this is sudden, and not the best time, but I love you Allura!" She groaned when he said it, not believing that within the space of an hour both he and Lance had spoken of their feelings toward her. _'Well, Lance acted and Keith spoke' _she thought to herself, but it was all the same.

Allura saw that Keith was waiting for an answer and she didn't know what to say. "Keith, I'm ahh." Before she could go on the holoscreen off to the side of her desk beeped, and she saw Dr. Gorman waiting for her.

"Your Majesty, Lady Larmina is out of surgery, but still unconsciousness. The next couple of hours will determine if she recovers or not. I am collaborating with the best specialists in the galaxy, so you know. I can brief you on their thoughts, if you would like to hear." Dr. Gorman said.

Keith realized that he had picked the worst time to declare his feelings, and wanting to kick himself he stood up. "Allura, I'm sorry, I should have waited. I'll leave now, and we can continue this talk another time." He was gone before Allura could say anything else. She sighed, and turned to hear what Dr. Gorman had to say.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's Note: Allura learns a lot in this chapter, between eavesdropping, and chatting to her Dad! **_

_**Breaking Barriers**_

It was late at night, and Allura was heading down to sick bay. They had received word earlier in the evening that Larmina would be all right. She had been sitting in her study when the word had come, and she was still surprised at her reaction to it.

Allura had not, until then, realized how scared she had been, that she might lose Larmina. The girl was her only family, and someone that she was close to. She thought about how Larmina had always, at the end of the day, stood by her, and supported her. Allura knew that underneath Larmina's tough persona she was actually a caring person.

She smiled when she remembered those first couple of weeks, when she was transiting to the queen role, and working so hard. Larmina would bring her something to eat, and make her take a break from the work. Allura knew that she would have had a much harder time if it had not been for Larmina.

Allura also gave a lot of thought to what Keith and Lance had said, about love and sex. She admitted that she knew very little about the real world, and nothing about sex. She also admitted that both of them knew about those things, so she would have to take their word! Allura loved Larmina, and if Larmina loved Pidge so be it.

Pidge was a good person, and someone who had done a lot for Arus, Allura knew. They had always been good friends, and if her niece had to marry someone, well she couldn't be happier. _'However'_, she thought to herself, _'they are going to get married'_!

Allura had gone to sick bay earlier, to talk to Pidge, after she'd had her revelation. She had been ashamed of herself, when she thought about what she had done in her rage, and hoped he would forgive her. However, he wasn't there, being told that he had gone to get something to eat. She had sat with Larmina, and had a nice talk even though it was one sided.

The one thing she didn't talk to Larmina about was Keith and Lance! Allura could hardly bring herself to acknowledge what had happened with both of them in her study. She remembered, several days earlier, wishing one of them would say something about their feelings. She thought of Nanny's old saying 'be careful what you wish for'!

Allura went back upstairs and spent the rest of the evening in her study, pretending to work. However, all her thoughts were on Keith and Lance, and her feelings for both of them. She knew that now that they had spoken, she was going to have to deal with it.

She was surprised, when she looked at the clock, to see how late it was! Allura had gotten nothing done but stared at the drapes in her study. She had decided though, that when Larmina was up for it, she wanted her study and bedroom redone! Allura wanted to say good night to Larmina, even if she wouldn't hear it, before she went to bed. She figured she would talk to Pidge tomorrow, if he would talk to her.

Entering sick bay through the back door, she was all set to go to Larmina's bed when she saw the front doorway open. Allura hid behind the wall as she watched Pidge come in with a cup of coffee, and sit down in a chair that had been placed next to the bed. He put the cup on the table as he leaned over and stroked Larmina's head. His back was to her, but Allura was sure that Pidge was looking at Larmina the same way he had during the confrontation in the rec room, with love.

"Mina, I hope you wake up soon!" Allura head Pidge say, and he went on "I was so scared earlier, when we didn't know what was going to happen. You couldn't go away; we still have so much to do! Don't forget, you promised to show me the Arusian Ocean, which you have reassured me is the best there is! I want to take you to New Balto to. It isn't the same as Old Balto, which was wonderful by the way, though not as pretty as Arus, I will give you that. Chip has promised to take us to some fun places when we go to New Balto, and you have to wear that black dress! He will be so jealous!"

Allura listened as Pidge talked about what he and Larmina would see, and do together. Listening to him she realized that he loved Larmina very much. It made her feel even worse than she already did. It also made her feel very lonely. She turned, and left the sick bay.

It was about 4:00 in the morning, and Allura had tossed and turned all night. She was a mess, and didn't know what to do about it. Finally, she decided to see if maybe her Father could help her. It wasn't a Voltron matter, but it was something that concerned Arus.

Once she dressed, and got down to his tomb, she lit the candles and waited for him to appear. Allura had almost given up, thinking her Father was as upset with her as everyone else was, when suddenly he was there. "Daughter, you have caused a lot of sorrow." King Alfor said, and Allura hung her head in shame.

"Don't you have anything to say?" He went on, and she thought about that. "Father, I was only trying to do what is right! It has been so hard, trying to be a good queen. I was only trying to protect Larmina, and I got mad because I felt like no one was listening to me." Allura said in a small voice.

King Alfor looked at her and said "Did you take the time to listen to them? Or did you just assume you knew best?" Allura sighed, and realized that he was right, she hadn't listened to anyone. "I was trying to take care of them, as a queen should, Father." She tried to explain what she had done.

"One of the most important lessons in ruling is to understand that your role is guide and help your people. It is through your example, and your understanding, that they find their way. Otherwise, you become a dictator, and no one prospers or is happy under that type of government." King Alfor told her in a grave tone of voice.

Allura looked at him and said "I guess I missed that lesson!" Her Father smiled and said "Some lessons are not taught in the classroom, but only in real life." Allura sighed and said "Well, I failed this one." He shook his head and said "No, Daughter, you didn't! You would not be down here if that was the case."

"I think I like classroom learning better than this way!" Allura said, looking sad. King Alfor went to touch her, and for just a minute Allura thought she could almost feel him. "My Granddaughter has chosen a good man, and you are not to stand in their way. It isn't how you would do it, but it works for them."

Allura looked startled at what her Father said and asked "Can I ask them to get married?" The King laughed and said "Definitely! Actually the young man will be quite happy, as he has wanted to marry her. However, she thought it would be embarrassing for you if she got married first."

She looked shocked, and then gave a tender smile "Larmina always thinks of me, more than I think of her!" Allura hung her head, thinking about how she had shortchanged her niece. He said "I think we need to talk about that too."

"Being a ruler is hard, lonely work! Your cousin has figured that out." He said, and Allura looked at him not understanding at first. Suddenly she knew who he was referring to. "Oh, you mean Bandor! What am I going to do; he is coming next week to see Larmina! And what do you mean he has figured it out?" Allura said, thinking about the earlier call she had received.

King Alfor smiled and said "You need a mate to support you, and care about you. Bandor understands that, which is why he is looking for a wife." Allura looked at her Father who went on "Let Bandor come, and make him welcome. He is not going to be alone for long, and you are an instrument in how that comes about."

Allura nodded her head, knowing that her Father would not tell her more. However, his remark about being lonely made her think of listening Pidge talk to Larmina. "Father, I was so sad when I heard Pidge telling Larmina all the places they would go to." The King laughed and said "Yes, my Granddaughter is going to see a great deal of the galaxy, and will realize that we Arusians don't do everything well!"

She smiled sadly, and said "I am happy for her, but rather jealous." He said "She listened to her heart, which is what you need to do now. Two very good men, who have been in love with you for a long time, have declared their feelings about you, Daughter."

Allura sighed and said "Father, I don't know what to do! I have feelings for both of them!" She paused and then said "I don't have the luxury of listening to my heart! I am Queen, and must think of what is best for my people!" He looked at her and said "Yes, you have to take care of your people, but before you can take care of them, you have to take care of yourself!"

"What do you mean I must take care of myself?" Allura asked, not understanding how she was supposed to do that. King Alfor looked at her, looking so young and innocent. He said "Only a bucket that is full can give to others, an empty bucket is no use to anyone. Your duty is to Arus, but in order for you to fulfill that, you must be full yourself."

Allura looked at him and said "You are telling me that I can't be a good queen if I don't have a mate? Should I not be strong enough to rule in my own right?" Her Father said "You will rule in your own right, but you can't rule all day! Think back to what Bandor said, Daughter. He is pompous, but has learned wisdom the hard way."

"How does this relate to my feelings for Keith and Lance? I have feelings for both of them, but they are so different!" Allura said, almost petulantly, and then felt embarrassed at how she sounded. "Father, why is it so hard?"

King Alfor said "Why don't you tell me what those feelings are? Maybe saying them out loud will help you." She thought about that for a while, before she spoke.

"Keith is wonderful! He is good, kind, and very strong. I've been in love with him since I first met him, all those years ago." Allura stopped, and then went on "Those five years that he was gone were hard, and I still remember how happy I was when he returned. And now, knowing that he is Arusian, and descended from the Knights, it just seems like it was meant to be."

He smiled and said "Keith is from an old family that has served our family for generations." Allura looked startled and was all set to say something but the King wouldn't let her. "It is Keith's journey, to find out about his family. He needs to make it alone, and at his own pace. Only then will he understand everything that happened." King Alfor said and then "His journey will be similar the 'knight's journey' that every knight makes. Keith will understand that."

Allura thought about that for a bit, and then said "Keith has been helpful to me for so long, and now that I am Queen he has advised me on several situations very well." The King smiled and said "He sounds like the perfect consort, and with his linage an obvious choice. What is stopping you?" She smiled and realized that her Father was very clever indeed.

"Lance!" Allura summed it up in one word. "Ah, yes, another knight of impeccable linage. No, it is not Arusian, but a very old earth family." King Alfor said and Allura smiled. Lance was from an old American family, from a place called South Carolina. His family had served their country for generations, as soldiers, statesmen, and even a president. Lance liked to say that one of his ancestors had fired the opening shot from Ft. Sumter, which started a war. When he had said that, Pidge had remarked 'those are the McClains for you, always starting trouble'!

Allura thought about all that, as she thought about Lance. "Father he is so impossible sometimes!" She declared in an exasperated tone, and going on "He says the most incredible things, and can be badly behaved! Earlier today, he strode in my study, like he owned it!" The King smiled and said "Why was he there anyway?"

She sighed, wishing she had not brought it up now, because it was not her best moment. "He was furious about the way I was behaving to Pidge." King Alfor said "Lance is a man of strong opinions and ideals. He is not afraid to speak his mind, and he cares about his teammates very much." Allura nodded her head, and then said "He also reminded me of how much fun we used to have. Lance would visit, and he always made me laugh. We would talk about places to go to, and what we would do. Today he made me miss his company so much. He also had the courage to tell me I was wrong."

King Alfor said "If I have heard you right, Keith is good, kind, Arusian, and very helpful to you in running the Kingdom, right?" Allura nodded her head and said "He is easy and comforting to talk to, and I feel like he understands where I am coming from." The King went on "Lance is strong, opinionated, loyal, rather wild, but good company, right?"

She smiled and said "I always feel so much better after I've been with him. But he knows almost nothing about running a Kingdom, he drinks, chases women, and plays cards!" Her Father got a knowing look on his face as he said "Daughter that is what single men do! Well, most single men anyway and doesn't Count Fredericks like him?"

Allura, as she thought about the Count's behavior in her study earlier, sat up straight, and was all set to say something, but her Father held up his hand. "Count Fredericks was looking out for your best interests. He knew you needed to hear what Lance had to say to you. Be kind to the Count, my dear, he did you a great favor today!"

Allura then said "So who should I choose, Father?" He got a tender smile on his face as he said "You must do what Larmina did, listen to your heart!" He was gone, leaving Allura alone with her thoughts.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's Note: I know that many of you are wondering who Allura will choose. In this chapter she makes her choice, and redeems herself. I can hardly wait to read the comments from this chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**Awakenings**_

Allura sat down in the tomb for another hour, before it all came clear in her mind. Now she was on her way to put into action her decision. She decided to go by sick bay, to see if Larmina was awake yet. When she entered the room, she saw that Pidge was asleep in the chair, by Larmina's bed.

She walked over to the supply closet and getting a blanket went to put it on him. He woke up and saw her standing above him, covering him with the blanket. "I think it is customary to kill the person, and then wrap them in a shroud, not the other way around, Allura." Pidge was in fact very worried about what she was going to do, based on her actions over the last day or so.

"I don't think Larmina would be too pleased with me if I killed the man who loves her, who is going to marry her!" Allura declared, and then in a softer voice said "Pidge, I've been a total idiot, and very unfair and cruel. I am so sorry for what I did, and said. I hope that at some point you will forgive me." Allura had decided to say nothing about what she had seen in Larmina's bedroom. She knew that she'd had no business being in there snooping. Allura also remembered what her Father had said, about them.

Pidge looked at her, standing there with sorrow in her eyes, and knew that she meant it. He smiled, knowing what a good person she was, underneath it all. Pidge knew that she had been trying to look out for her niece, in her own stubborn, misguided way. He looked at her and said "Thank you Allura, I appreciate that. I know what it must be costing you to say that."

Allura said "Larmina is my only family, and when I realized that she might die, and our last words had been in anger, it made me see how stupid I had been. I thought I was caring for her, but I really wasn't thinking of her, just of me." Pidge was very impressed with what she had just admitted. He said "When Larmina wakes up I think she would like to hear that from you."

When Pidge said that, Allura got a rueful smile and said "I can see how much you love and care about Larmina. I should not have reacted the way I did, when I found out that you were involved with her." She took a deep breath and said "I didn't listen to what she was trying to tell me. And I have not been as appreciative as I should be; for all that she does for me. Pidge, you told me that you two were engaged, and I am very happy for you, and will give you my blessing."

Pidge said "Yes, I want to marry her and have wanted to for a while. However, she has this idea in her head that you have to get married first!" Allura got a big smile on her face and said "Oh, I'm hoping to be engaged by lunch! However, if it doesn't work out, I will talk to her and explain that you love her and she should not worry about me!" Pidge looked at her wide eyed for a minute and then gave her a hug saying "Thank you! And best wishes!" Allura hugged him back and then excused herself.

Larmina stirred just then and managed to croak out "Pidge?" He saw her beautiful turquoise eyes open and he almost burst into tears as he said "Mina, you're awake!" Pidge went to hug her, and then remembered her injuries, so he took her hand instead. He gave her some water, and then she asked "Did I just see you and my Aunt hugging?"

Pidge laughed and said "Yes, you did. We had a nice talk about her behavior, and I know she is going to want to apologize to you too." Larmina tried to sit up, so Pidge helped her, as she winced in pain. "Between feeling like this, and my Aunt apologizing, this has to be a dream!" Pidge told her what had happened in the battle, and about her being injured. She saw how scared he had been when they thought she might die.

"Pidge, I love you so much!" She told him, squeezing his hand. Pidge smiled and said "I love you to, and when you are able to get around I will do a romantic proposal!" Larmina looked at him and he said "I want to marry you, and your Aunt is very happy about it!" She said "But she needs to get married first, otherwise it will look weird!"

He laughed and said "Just before she left Allura said that she would be engaged by lunch!" Larmina looked shocked and said "To whom?" Pidge thought about that for a minute and then said "I didn't ask, and she didn't say!" He went on "Honey, I really don't care at this point!" Pidge reached over and kissed her very softly.

Allura walked down to the pilots' quarters and stopped in front of a door. It was around 6:00am and she knew he would be in his room. She punched the override code into the lock, and entered the room. After the door shut she locked it again, not wanting to be interrupted.

After the talk with her Father, and the time of sitting in the tomb thinking, she knew what she needed to do. Allura hoped that he would understand, and that he would still want her, in spite of her behavior. However, she was prepared if he said no. Not knowing was worse than wondering.

She looked at the man sleeping in the bed and smiled. She noticed his fine features which were relaxed right now. Allura went to go put her hand on his shoulder, to wake him up, and noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. She wondered if he slept without any clothes on. Feeling rather nervous, she reached her hand down and touched his skin. She was amazed at how warm he was, and let her fingers caress his skin.

"Mmm, if I'm having a dream I don't want to wake up!" Lance declared, opening his eyes and seeing Allura standing by his bed. Her hand was on his shoulder, and her soft fingers were lightly touching his skin. Allura looked into his soft brown eyes, and said "No, it is not a dream! I'm here and I want to talk to you."

Lance sat up in bed, and she was able to see his entire chest. Allura had always known he was well muscled, but seeing him now she was impressed. She was also feeling breathless as she looked at him, and she had a great desire to run her hands over his muscles. He moved over, so there was room on the edge of the bed, for her to sit.

"Have a seat, Allura." He said with a grin on his face, as he saw a flash of trepidation cross her face. Lance had to give her credit though; she came and sat on the bed. "I'm guessing this is about yesterday?" Lance asked. She was trying not to think about how intimate it was, to be sitting on the bed with him, especially since he didn't have a shirt on.

"I need to say thank you to you, for what you did yesterday. I was wrong to have done what I did, and you were right to call me on it." Allura said in a low voice. Lance said "Darling, in my neck of the woods, you would have been referred to as a bitch with teeth." Allura looked surprised and then said "I deserve that, I really do!"

She hung her head, thinking about her behavior and how much hurt she had caused. Lance reached over and took her hand in his, as she looked up. Allura was having a major case of butterflies, from his holding her hand and how close she was to him.

Lance asked "So what are you going to do about it?" She looked him in the eye and said "I have already had a nice talk with Pidge, and apologized for what I did and what I said. He was very kind and accepted my apology, but he did say that I needed to tell Larmina what I had told him."

Lance nodded his head and squeezed her hand, and then asked "What are you going to do about them sleeping together?" He was very curious to see what she said, based on how she had reacted yesterday. Allura lifted her chin and said "Nothing! It is none of my business! I should not have been snooping in her room." She stopped and then said "Only you and my Father know about that, and I'd like to keep it that way!"

"Darling, I'll keep your secret, but I don't think you should lecture Larmina about her eavesdropping anymore though!" Lance laughed, and Allura went on "She and Pidge love each other very much, and that is all that I need to know. I did tell Pidge he had my blessing to marry her."

Lance said "Pidge told me that Larmina thought you should get married first, before she did!" Allura took a deep breath and said "Yes, about that. My Father and I had a long talk on that subject." Lance said "Really? What brought it up?" He knew Allura talked to her Father, but didn't understand the mechanics of how it worked.

Allura took a deep breath and said "It was partly the situation with Larmina, and what happened with us, yesterday in the study." She looked at him, waiting to see his reaction. Lance got a grin on his face and said "Did you tell your Father that I stormed into your study, and got very angry with you?" She wasn't sure why he was looking so pleased about that, and asked him.

"I'm rather curious to what he said about my behavior." Lance said, and waited. "He thought that you had done the right thing, and that you are loyal to your teammates. He also said you are man of strong opinions who is not afraid to speak his mind." He laughed and said "I always figured your Daddy was a smart man!"

"Lance, I need to ask you something, about what you said yesterday." Allura stopped, and saw that he was watching her very intently. "Ask away!" Lance declared, remembering what he had told her yesterday. He was afraid to even hope it might be what he wanted it to be.

"Yesterday you said that you loved me; did you mean it?" He took her other hand with his, and held them together. "Allie, I love you very much! And I have for a long time. I almost said something once or twice, on one of my visits, but then was scared you didn't feel the same way. I didn't want to ruin our friendship." She looked into his eyes, and asked "You still love me, in spite of the way I have been acting?"

Lance tilted his head and gave her a wicked grin! "Allie, I know who you are, and what you are, and it doesn't bother me in the least!" Allura was puzzled, and Lance saw that. He said "I'm your friend, and we have always been ourselves with each other. You know how wild I can be, and it has never stopped you from being my friend. I know that you can be a bitch, but I also know how caring you are, and how much fun you can be, when you get away from the whole royalty thing. That is what I love about you!"

She smiled and said "It's been a long time since we have done anything fun!" Lance said "I'm ready anytime! You have just been too busy!" He was still holding both her hands with his, and he squeezed them as he said it.

"Lance, I love you! What would you think if I asked you to marry me?" Allura said, suddenly very scared. Lance saw the fear in her blue eyes, and knew what it meant to her. "Allie, I said that I had not spoken of my feelings before, because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. However, there was another reason too."

Allura smiled at him and said "What was the reason?" Lance swallowed and said "It ties into my remark about how wild I've been. I don't think I'm prince consort material. You would do better with Keith, and I know that he has feelings for you." He felt both terrified and relieved, that he had put it out there. Lance wondered what she would do with it.

"Keith does have feelings for me. Actually, he told me that yesterday, not too long after you had told me your feelings." Allura said and Lance looked startled. He said "I bet he didn't push past your sentry and barge into your study though, right?" She shook her head and said "He knocked, came in very politely, and sat in the chair opposite my desk. We had a nice civilized chat about the whole thing."

"See, now that is proper prince consort behavior!" Lance said sadly. "I don't think so." Allura told him and he looked surprised. "You were not afraid to come tell me how wrong I was being, with Pidge. You didn't care that I was the Queen; you knew that I needed to hear what you had to say. It is very rare in my world for people to tell me the truth, especially about my behavior."

Lance said "I still don't quite understand why that makes me a better choice than Keith." Allura squeezed his hands and said "There is also the comment that Bandor made to me, when I was talking to him yesterday." Lance rolled his eyes and said "Darling, if you are listening to that pompous asshole we really need to talk."

Allura was all set to correct him about what he called her cousin, and then she remembered that her Father had said that Bandor was pompous too. She sighed and told Lance that, which made him laugh. She went on "I was asking him why he wanted to marry Larmina, as I didn't think she was suitable consort material." Lance was all set to say something, but Allura said "Please remember this was right after our scene in the rec room."

Lance nodded his head, thinking about that whole thing. He asked "What did Bandor say?" Allura said "He told me that he works too much, and doesn't need someone to discuss state policy with. He has ministers for that! He wants companionship, and someone to have fun with. Someone who will care about him as a person, and not as the king."

"He really said all that? Wow, what has been happening on Pollux?" Lance was impressed with Bandor's insight. Allura said "You know perfectly well what is going on there! However, I don't want to talk about that right now. I want to talk about us!"

"Allie, you really want to marry me?" Lance said, not believing what was happening. "Lance, I love you! I need you, because you make me a better person! You are my best friend, the person who always cares about me, just as me. Not as the queen!" Lance looked at her intently and she saw the way he was looking at her, like Pidge had looked at Larmina, and it made her want to cry.

Lance put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. He started kissing her, and she remembered how wonderful it was. Allura put her arms around his waist, as she moved against him. His tongue entered her mouth and hers, and soon they were dueling with each other. Lance's one hand was in her hair, while the other was caressing her back.

Allura was moving her hands around, feeling the hard muscles and the warm skin. She felt a burning in her core, and pushed closer against him in some unknown need. Lance felt her moving against him, and before she knew what was happening, she was on her back and he was on top of her. His lips had moved to her neck, and were slowly licking and nipping the skin, sending shivers of desire through her.

He moved his lips to her ear and said "You know that if we get married we have to have sex. Can you handle that?" His breath was soft on her ear, and she was aware of his scent washing over her. He smelled slightly spicy and musky and she inhaled deeply as she nuzzled against his neck. Allura was overwhelmed by the feelings that were going through her body as he held her.

"If it is anything like what I'm feeling right now, I think it will be a wonderful experience." She told him in a shaky voice, as she looked up at him. He looked at her, with her gold hair splaying over his pillow, her breath coming hard between parted lips. "Darling, are you getting excited?"

Allura suddenly realized the position she was in, lying on his bed with him. He had nothing on but a pair of boxer shorts, and when she looked at them she could see his bulge. She knew she should get up, but it felt so wonderful being with him. "I'm not sure excited covers what I'm feeling right now!" Allura managed to say before he started kissing her slowly and deeply.

She let her hands move up and down his back, and felt him start to put his hand under her shirt. Just then her voltcom went off, and she tried to ignore it, wondering what he was going to do with his hand. However, it kept on buzzing and she said "Ugh!" She grunted, trying to catch her breath before she answered it. Lance rolled over to the side, but stayed close to her, stroking her hair.

She set it to audio mode and answered it. "Your Majesty, I wanted to let you know that Her Ladyship is awake, and doing well." Allura smiled and said "Thank you Dr. Gorman, I'll be there shortly." After she had signed off Lance got a big grin on his face "Can we get back to what we were doing?"

Allura, now realizing what had almost happened stood up and said "No! Not until after we are married. It is one thing for Larmina to behave that way, but I'm queen and need to set a better example." Lance sighed, not really surprised, and said "You had better go see Larmina, and you need to talk to Keith too. I will get dressed and go see Fredericks." She looked surprised and said "What do you need to talk to him about?"

Lance laughed and said "I need to find out how fast he can get our wedding arranged! I am not a patient man!" He paused and then said "I like him a lot! I wonder if he plays poker? Oh, by the way I know that I have to give up most of my wild ways, but I'm not giving up my card game!"

He walked over and took her in his arms and said "I love you and am very honored that you want to marry me!" Allura looked up at him and said "I love you too! And I hope Fredericks can do a quick wedding. I'm rather jealous that Larmina is having sex and I'm not." Lance laughed and said "Look at how far you have come! Yesterday you couldn't even say the word. I think I'm going to be a good influence on you!"


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's Note: This is a bonus chapter, before the final installment of the story. Two of the characters felt like I had not dealt with their story completely, so this should take care of that. It came out longer than I thought it would, but I wanted to wrap it up in one chapter. Please note that the next and final chapter will wrap up the elements not covered here!**_

_**Turning Ticks: Thank you for letting me borrow your 'bird'. I hope you like my use of it.**_

_**Firebird**_

Pidge was heading up to Allura's study, to talk to her about something he wanted to do. It had been two weeks since Allura and Lance had gotten engaged, and Larmina had recovered. She was now walking around, but still not able to fly. Her strength was coming back fast, and she had promised to be kicking butt soon!

He had been with her every night since she was released from sick bay, and it had felt wonderful to be able to hold her and know that she was safe with him. Pidge made it a point to be discrete about his comings and goings, and he wasn't sure if Allura knew what was going on or not. She and Larmina had spent a lot of time talking while in sick bay, and they were very close again. Larmina had told Pidge what they had talked about, but he knew that Allura had not brought up the fact that he was sleeping with Larmina.

Now that Lance was engaged he was on Pidge's case all the time about proposing to Larmina. He was getting tired of Lance's advice, and suggestions on how to do it. Surprisingly it was Hunk who finally managed to shut him up, if only for a day. Hunk had asked how he had proposed to Allura, and Lance got very quiet and mumbled 'none of your business'.

Now, as Pidge knocked on Allura's door, he hoped her change of heart was real. "Come in, have a seat." Allura said, pointing to a chair by her desk. Pidge was amazed at how happy she looked all the time now, and much more relaxed than she had in a long time. He knew that Lance made sure that she didn't work non-stop and it was doing wonders for her and everyone else.

"I won't keep you too long, but I wanted to ask you about something." Pidge said and Allura wondered if he had proposed to Larmina. She didn't say anything though, knowing Lance had that department covered. "What would you like to ask me?" She said instead.

Pidge hoped that she would go along with what he wanted to do. "I want to go to New Balto for a couple of days, Allura. There is some research being done about haggerium at the University there. I would like to talk with the scientists, and see if I can find anything that would help my work here."

Allura smiled and said "I don't see a problem with that at all. Vince can fly Green if something comes up, right?" Pidge said "Yes, but there is something else." He paused, and then figured all she could do is say no, "I would like to take Larmina with me. I'd like to show her around, and I have some family who would like to meet her."

She remembered the conversation she had overheard in sick bay, and what her Father had said about Larmina seeing the galaxy. Allura was glad that her niece was going to get those opportunities, and that she wouldn't stand in her way. She thought back to how selfish she had been, and knew that she owed Lance a great deal.

"I think that is a wonderful idea! Have you told her yet?" Allura said, looking at him with kindness. Pidge smiled with relief and said "I wanted to surprise her, but I wanted your ok first." She smiled and said "Pidge, I know you love her, and I trust you!" She went on "Do you want to stay at the Embassy?"

Pidge shook his head and said "I was hoping it could just be a private, low key event. Chip has extra room, so we could stay with him." He was really curious to see what she would make of that, or if she would ask about sleeping arrangements. However, she nodded her head in understanding and said "That is probably for the best, so you don't have those reporters following you around."

"I think they are all camped out here, waiting for your big day!" Pidge told her as he laughed. "Honestly, can you believe how many there are now? I suppose it is good for the economy if nothing else!" Allura said with a smile, as Pidge got up to leave.

Two days later Larmina was on the transport craft with Pidge, as it got ready to dock at the spaceport for New Balto. "So, the last time I visited your planet, all your people were zombies and trying to get our brains. I hope this visit goes better!" Larmina told Pidge, as she sat next to him.

Pidge said "Don't worry, I promise no zombies! We are going to have a lot of fun! Chip has some great clubs for us to go to, and there are a lot of people who want to meet you!" Larmina tossed her head and said "You just want me to wear that black dress again and make your brother jealous!" Pidge put his arms around her and said "Well there is that too! Will you wear your hair down?"

"Only if you promise to be very naughty when we are alone!" She whispered in his ear, which made him very hard, very fast. "Must you get me all excited when I can't do anything about it?" He growled in her ear, and she laughed as she pulled away a bit saying "I like what I do to you!" Larmina had another thought and said "My Aunt really did not have a problem with me coming, and us staying with Chip? I am surprised she didn't put us at the Embassy, under strict supervision!"

Pidge took a deep breath to try to get his thoughts under control. "Actually she offered the Embassy, but I said I wanted a private visit, and she completely understood." Larmina said "She didn't ask about where we would be sleeping, or how many bedrooms Chip has?" Pidge got a knowing look on his face and said "Honey, I don't think she cares! Lance has been a good influence on her!" Larmina grinned and said "I knew Lance was right for her! She needs someone like that, to make her laugh!"

"Look, we can see the city!" Larmina exclaimed and then said "When we were here last it was night, so I'm glad I get to see it during the day!" Pidge smiled at her and said "Now, you know it is nothing like Arus, right?" She looked at him and said "My Aunt and I had a long talk about how I need to learn to appreciate things that are not Arusian. And Pidge, this is your planet, so I want to know what it is like!"

He was touched that she was interested in his planet, knowing her thoughts on all things not Arusian. After they docked, Chip met them and took them to his place, pointing out sights for Larmina along the way. She had met Chip before, and thought it quite interesting to compare how he and Pidge looked superficially alike, but when you knew them you had no trouble telling them apart.

He had been all formal and wanted to call her 'Your Ladyship', but Larmina had told him to knock it off, which made them all laugh. The whole city was very sleek and modern, with a fast paced vibe to it. Chip's apartment echoed the city, being very streamlined and minimally decorated. However, it had wonderful views from the full length windows. She was also impressed with how technology centered the apartment was. You could control everything from a hand held tablet.

He showed them to the extra bedroom, and left them to unpack. Chip said that when they were ready they would get lunch and walk around the town. The room was done in black and white, and the bed sat right on the floor, with simple white bedding. There were several black pillows set up against the top, and night stands on either side of the bed. The walls were white, with a black chair rail. Above the bed was a picture that provided the only color in the room.

It was of a bird with blue, red, and purple feathers that glowed against a gold background. Larmina noticed the flames dancing around the bird and she vaguely remembered one of her tutors talking about those birds. They had lived on Old Balto, but didn't make it off when the planet was blown up. Larmina couldn't remember the exact name, but thought it was something like 'firebird' because when the birds shook their feathers dancing flames appeared. She admired how the colors stood out in contrast to the black and white of the rest of room.

The wall opposite the bed was a giant screen set into the wall. Pidge walked over to the nightstand and picked up a remote control and pointed it at the screen. She was taken aback by how big the screen was, and how it took up the whole wall! "That thing is huge!" Larmina exclaimed and Pidge smirked saying "That is what you are supposed to say after I take my pants off!"

"Pidge, shh Chip will hear you!" Larmina said in a low tone, and then "Did he say anything about us sleeping together?" Pidge walked over to her and put his arms around her, and in a normal tone of voice said "He did make a comment in Baltan, which roughly translated meant, in Arusian 'you lucky bastard!'

Pidge kissed her and she melted against him. After a bit Larmina broke it off and said "We should probably unpack and go eat lunch! I am hungry!" Pidge sighed and agreed with her, even while looking at the bed with longing.

Three days later Larmina was in the bathroom, getting ready to go out to dinner and then to some clubs. The visit had been great fun, and she had seen a lot of the city. She was intrigued to see how modern and sleek everything was. She knew that New Balto had been colonized less than ten years ago, but the people had established a thriving metropolis that was fast paced and very forward looking. It was so different from Arus, which when stuff was rebuilt; it was rebuilt to look like it originally was.

Larmina and Pidge had talked about the differences one night, and he also told her about when Old Balto was blown up. She realized that she had never known how it had affected him. After they got done talking he made love to her very tenderly and when it was over she held him tight, telling him how much she loved him.

Another night they had gone out to dinner with some family members, and everyone had been very kind to Larmina. At first everyone was rather stiff around her, but as they talked everyone loosened up. She made it a point to be very agreeable, because these were Pidge's people, and she knew it was important to him.

The only issue was how every meal seemed to include uncooked fish as the main course. It was always beautifully presented, all wrapped up in various things she had never heard of before. Larmina had discovered that by putting certain sauces on the fish, and not thinking about how it wasn't cooked, she could eat it. She was looking forward to telling her Aunt all about it, knowing she would enjoy the story.

Her Aunt had talked with her before they left, about different cultures in the galaxy. Larmina had in the past shut out her Aunt's talks about tact and diplomacy, but this time she listened. She knew that it was partly because her Aunt wasn't lecturing her like a little girl. Her Aunt had instead pointed out that Pidge wanted to share his life with her, and that would mean traveling to other worlds. She, and therefore Pidge, would have a better time if she wasn't comparing everything to Arus, according to her Aunt. Larmina wanted to make Pidge happy, so she listened to what her Aunt said.

Larmina was thinking about making Pidge happy as she looked in the mirror. They were going out to dinner first, and then meeting up with Chip and some other people at a club. This was their last night on Balto, and she wanted it to be special for Pidge.

Chip and Pidge were sitting in the living room, reviewing what Pidge had learned about the haggerium research at the University. Pidge had his back to the door from the hall, and was telling Chip about the sub-properties of haggerium molecules when he noticed his brother was not listening to him. He was looking over his shoulder, open mouthed.

Pidge turned to see what had distracted his brother, and he got a big grin when he saw what it was. Larmina was standing there, in that black dress she had worn in Dradin, with her hair cascading down around her shoulders. This time, instead of being perfectly straight, there were loose curls at the ends, which reflected the light. When she moved, the curls looked like flames dancing around her head.

He took pleasure in walking over to Larmina and putting his arm possessively around her waist, as she cuddled up next to him. Chip finally managed to find his voice and said "Wow! Little brother, how did you get so lucky?" Larmina smiled at Pidge and said "I'm the one who got lucky!" She tossed her head as she said it, and her curls danced in the air.

"Firebird! You are the embodiment of the firebird!" Chip declared, and went on "Did you notice the picture in the bedroom? They were birds on Old Balto, and when they shook their wings flames would appear!" Pidge looked at her hair, and saw what his brother was saying.

Chip was looking with envy, and happiness, at his brother and Larmina. He got a big grin on his face and said "Will you let me dance with her, at least once?" Larmina giggled and Pidge said "I will let you dance with her, but no one else!"

Larmina was impressed when they got to the restaurant. It was on top of a building, and the room had windows instead of walls. It was a circular restaurant, and the outer ring moved very slowly giving the people an ever changing view of the city as the three moons rose in the night sky. There were tables and chairs on the ring, and they were shown to a beautifully set table for two.

Pidge held the chair out for her, and after they had sat down he looked across at her. She was wearing the earrings he had given her, and the diamonds were sparkling in the candlelight. "Mina, you are so beautiful!" He told her, and she smiled at him.

When the waiter came with the menus Pidge asked her if she would like something to drink before dinner. Larmina got a tentative smile on her face and asked for a lemontini, and the waiter took her order without batting an eyelash. Pidge ordered a Grey Goose martini and after the waiter left he asked her "Did you think they wouldn't serve you?"

Larmina giggled and said "Well, I wondered about that. Also, I wasn't sure if I was going to end up on 'Entertainment Tonight' again!" Pidge smiled and said "People on Balto respect each other's privacy! It is part of the telepathic code. It is also part of the reason why that show is not well watched or received here!"

"Just so you know there is no raw fish on the menu! The restaurant caters to foreigners, and the diplomatic crowd." Pidge told her, and smiled when he saw how relieved she looked. He went on "Thank you for being a good sport about the food here. I meant to warn you before hand, but I forgot!" Larmina saw how appreciative he looked, and she made a mental note to tell her Aunt thank you, for the talk they'd had.

She said to him "It was interesting to see how pretty it was presented, with all the garnishments and everything!" Pidge tilted his head and said "Lady Larmina, how tactful of you!" They then both burst out laughing at the same time!

After dinner he took her for a walk in a park, and she realized it was the first time she had seen grass, trees, and flowers since they had been on New Balto. The park had a circular path around a manmade lake that had a fountain in the middle of it. Off of the main paths were other ones, which led through flower gardens in full color. It was all offset by huge trees with large white flowers that gave off the most wonderful scent.

Larmina asked Pidge about it, and he told her how this garden was composed of flowers, trees, and bushes from all over the galaxy. The Baltans had figured out how to make everything grow in Balto, even though the climate might be different from where the plant was originally from.

"It is lovely! What are those trees with the flowers that smell so good?" Pidge said "They are from earth and are known as magnolia trees, _magnolia soulangiana_ to give it the botanical name. The tree is native to the southern part of America. Your future Uncle Lance would know the tree very well!"

She looked at him and said "How do you know all that? And I have already said I am not calling him Uncle Lance!" Larmina tossed her head as she said it, and her hair glowed in the light coming from the lampposts along the path. Pidge chuckled, knowing that it got a rise out of her. He said "I could tell you that I am a genius, but you know that already! The real answer is the tag on the tree in back of you!" He walked over and pointed it out to her.

"Show off!" Larmina said, as he came back to her and took her hand. They walked for a little bit more, and then went down a path and found themselves in front of a garden filled with red, blue, and purple flowers. In the center of the garden was a statue of a firebird, its plumage decorated with glittering red stones.

Pidge led her over to a bench in front of the garden, and they sat down. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Mmm, this is so nice!" Larmina told Pidge as she cuddled next to him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her moving against his body, feeling it increase his desire. The dress had distracted him all during dinner, and he was almost ready to forget about going to any clubs, just taking her back to the apartment instead. However, he remembered why he was here, and put the thought out of his mind.

"So you don't want to call Lance your uncle? I can see that, it would be rather weird!" Pidge said, thinking about her earlier remark. "Don't get me wrong, I am so glad that he is marrying my Aunt! Can you believe the change in her?" Before Pidge could answer, Larmina went on "No, I am very happy but you're right, it is just too weird to think about him as my uncle!"

Pidge removed his arm, and took her hand saying "Do you remember a chat we had a while ago, about getting married?" Larmina gave him a puzzled look and he said "You told me that you couldn't get married until your Aunt was right?" She nodded her head, and then got very wide eyed when Pidge dropped to her knee, still holding her hand.

"Mina, I love you so much and can't imagine life without you! I knew that before you were injured, and when I was sitting with you in sick bay, all I could think of is how empty my life would be if you weren't in it. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Pidge said, looking up at her.

Larmina was totally unprepared for what he just said, and so touched by it that she burst into tears! "Honey, are you all right?" Pidge had never expected her to cry, and he wasn't sure what to do. She reached down and put her arms around him and said "You are so wonderful! Pidge, I love you to! Yes, I would be proud to be your wife!" He started kissing her as he put his hands around her waist.

After a while they were sitting together, looking at the statue and Pidge said "Chip is right, you are the firebird. Do you know the story of it?" She shook her head and he said "Ancient Baltans did not have fire, so it was always dark and cold. One day a god, Balto in ancient times had various gods for different things, decided to take pity on the people. He sent a bird down, with red, purple, and blue feathers. The bird was brighter than any other animal on the planet. But it had a special ability, that when it shook its wings fire appeared."

Pidge went on "At first the people were scared, and then they saw what the fire could do. They made the bird a special sanctuary and when the god saw how well they treated the bird, he sent more. The people of Balto revered the birds, and that is why they are still represented today in art." He looked at her and said "You brought light and love into my life, Mina, like those ancient birds did!" She was blown away by what he just said, and was afraid she would start crying again.

"Oh, I almost forgot something!" Pidge got a smile on his face and said "The engagement ring!" Larmina looked at him with interest and he said "I actually ordered it right after Dradin, but if you want something different I will understand." He went on to explain the tradition that graduates from New West Point gave their bride to be a miniature of their class ring.

Larmina had noticed the rings that all the pilots wore, but hadn't understood the significance until now. Pidge brought the ring out of his pocket, and she saw that it was a smaller version of his. It was done in gold, and had a center stone of an emerald, which was surrounded by diamonds. "Pidge, it is lovely! And very special!"

"Just so you know Lance is getting one for your Aunt. The stones will be different, but otherwise they will be similar. As I said I will understand if you want something different!" Pidge told her, and Larmina shook her head saying "Pidge, I know how much the Academy means to you. I saw that when you were telling me about the oath, and all. It means a lot to me that you want to share that with me, and this ring shows that!"

Pidge looked at her, looking at him with love in her eyes, and he reached over and started kissing her very slowly and deeply. She was nuzzling against his neck, inhaling his scent when he whispered in her ear "You know we can go clubbing later tonight. Why don't we go back to the apartment?" Larmina moved against him in agreement.

The next day on Arus, Hunk walked into the rec room for lunch and saw Lance, Daniel, and Vince already there. He noticed that Vince looked rather depressed, as he had ever since Pidge had left. Hunk asked him "Are you still upset because Pidge didn't take you with him to research haggerium?"

Daniel laughed and said "Yes, he is!" Vince sighed and said "I have been working with him on it, and I don't see why he would take Larmina to go research haggerium!" Lance was sitting next to him and slapped him on the back saying "He didn't go to Balto to research haggerium! He went to take his hot girl friend clubbing in that black dress, and make his brother and all those ninja scientists jealous!"

Hunk and Daniel laughed and Lance went on "What planet are you from anyway? You need to be careful or you'll end up like Keith, in the monastery!" Hunk said "It is not a monastery, he is researching his family." He paused and then said "He really should have just gone somewhere, gotten drunk, and got laid though."

Daniel said "See Vince, I told you that is how you get over being dumped!" Lance said "Every man knows that!" Vince, still struggling with the Pidge and Larmina issue, as well as the haggerium trip, started to wonder if maybe there was some truth in what they were saying. He was distracted though, by what Hunk said next.

"So, are you boys all set to pay up when Pidge and Larmina get back? Please remember that I prefer cash!" Lance, Daniel, and Vince all looked at him, sitting there with a smug look on his face. Daniel said "I think you are getting your hopes up! I would expect that Larmina would want to be proposed to on Arus."

Lance laughed and said "Danny boy is right, Hunk! Our Ladyship will not even believe it is genuine if it doesn't happen on Arus!" Right after Pidge and Larmina had left Hunk had announced that he thought Pidge would propose to her while they were on New Balto. No one else had agreed with him, and they had ended up placing bets on when and where Pidge would propose to her.

Vince said "I wonder how she is doing there? You know they eat raw fish, right?" Hunk said "It's not that bad if you put the right sauces on it!" Daniel and Lance looked at each other and made a face. Allura had come in on the tail end of the conversation and said "I'm sure Larmina is doing fine. We had a nice talk before she left!"

Just then Pidge and Larmina came into the room! As they were hugging everyone, Hunk looked at Larmina's hand and said "I think we need some champagne!" In his mind he was already spending the money he had just made!


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author's Note: This is the final chapter for 'All the Right Moves', which will wrap up various elements of the story. I am planning a sequel 'A Knight's Journey' which will deal with Keith and his reaction to Allura/Lance as well as finding out about his family. The story will also have some scenes with our married couples and other team members. Look for it probably around the beginning of June, once I finish 'The Best of Friends and Plans'.**_

_**For a visual on the court wedding dress, do a Google search on 'Russian court costume' and you will understand the description.**_

_**Bonus points for the person who remembers what film the comment about the priest at the wedding came from!**_

_**A special thank you to my ongoing reviewers E.M. Blaine, KathDMD, Myra the Sark, and Turning Ticks. Your feedback and encouragement were appreciated!**_

_**Epilogue**_

Her Majesty Queen Allura was sitting in her niece's room watching her get ready for her wedding. Larmina looked incredible in the court wedding dress, which every female member of the royal family wore for their weddings. The over dress was white satin, heavily embroidered with silver thread and iridescent crystals. The under dress, which showed in the front was white and silver brocade. The bodice fitted tight and was cut to sit just barely on the shoulder. The over dress flowed back into a train, and the sleeves were long but cut open from the elbows.

Allura had worn the necklace, earrings, and tiara from the 'Lion's Paw' parue, which was a set of family diamonds. It was called that because the clusters of diamonds in the pieces represented lion's paws, and the lion figured in the royal coat of arms. Larmina wore a necklace of huge creamy pearls, a pair of diamond earrings that Pidge had given her, and the 'Lace' tiara that had been Allura's birthday gift to her.

Instead of the tulle veil that Allura had worn, Larmina had a beautiful lace veil covering her flaming hair. It had in fact come from Falcos, her Mother's home planet, and was the one she had worn when she married Larmina's Father. Falcos had been known for their lace making, and the veil was one of very few surviving pieces from the planet.

The earrings were square cut diamonds, each one three carats, set in a frame of platinum and tiny diamonds, that hung from platinum and diamond hooks. They had been Pidge's wedding gift and were also her 'something new' to wear. Everyone had gasped when he presented them to her at the rehearsal dinner last night.

Allura thought about how she had been wearing that dress just a little over three months ago when she married Lance. She still smiled as she thought of him going to ask Fredericks for a quick wedding! Luckily, the Count had been planning the wedding since Allura had turned eighteen. He was also relieved that Her Majesty was not going down her brother's path.

Lance had been pleased to find out that Count Fredericks did indeed play cards, and especially liked poker. He was less pleased to find out how good the Count was at the game. Lance had also not been able to convince him of the superiority of Irish whiskey to all others, but was not giving up hope.

Allura looked at her niece again and had a thought; she said "You look wonderful, even if it isn't a Gavin!" That made them laugh and Allura asked "Did he understand why you turned him down?" After Larmina had been photographed on Dradin, in the black dress, Gavin D's business had soared. He was so thankful about the extra publicity, that when Larmina's engagement had been announced, he had offered to design a wedding dress for her! When Pidge heard that, he had pointed out that a priest with an erection was so off putting! Everyone had been in the rec room when he said it and they all burst out laughing, even Allura.

She smiled and remembered how Lance had insisted that she borrow the black dress for their honeymoon. Allura had been shocked at the underwear Larmina had given her to wear with it. She was even more shocked at the reaction that Lance had when she wore it. He took her out to dinner, but they hadn't made it through the main course before Lance was calling for the check. Allura still grinned when she thought about what happened the rest of the night.

Larmina said now "He understood once I explained the whole court wedding dress thing. I did let him design the dress I wore last night though, so he was happy." She went on "Elena was asking me about it. You know that she and Bandor are going to Dradin for their honeymoon, right?"

Bandor had in fact come to visit the week following Lotor's attack, and the day before Prince Fauk of Odeos arrived. After spending five minutes with Erik, all that Nanny would allow, Bandor was at loose ends. He had been disappointed to find out that Larmina was off the market, and thought he would have to console himself with learning about the water project Pidge was overseeing for the Southern Dominion.

Allura though, remembering what her Father had said about making Bandor welcome, included him in all the events for Prince's visit. Prince Fauk had brought his Prime Minister, who really ran the show, and his younger sister Princess Elena. Princess Elena was nineteen, with honey colored hair, blue eyes, and a dimple that showed when she smiled. She and Bandor took one look at each other, and didn't see anything else for the entire visit.

The Prime Minister had been confused as to why Her Majesty's cousin, the King of Pollux, was included in the visit, until he saw Her Highness and His Majesty together. The Prime Minister was sure that Her Majesty had arranged the whole thing on purpose, and was flattered at her kindness. He signed the trade treaties, and also offered up some long term leases for bases on the auxiliary planets in Odeos' system. The Alliance had had their eye on those planets, but the Prime Minister had not been receptive before.

Bandor was so happy with Elena, who was a kind, cheerful girl, as well as pretty. He couldn't believe how things had worked out, and was looking forward to his wedding in several months. The only drawback, Bandor had told the team, was that he was going to have an idiot for a brother-in-law. That comment had caused Lance to observe privately to Keith that things would even out, because Sven had a pompous ass for a brother-in-law!

Keith agreed, but did think that Bandor was a little less impressed with himself than usual. Keith and Lance were almost back to their old friendship. After Allura had told Keith the news he had retreated to his room, not knowing what to say or do. It was there that Coran had found him, to give him some information on the Knights of Arus. Their old chapter house was in the Mountain Dominion, on Mt. Cransus. It had recently been opened up again, and the library was intact.

Keith decided he needed to get away from Allura and Lance for a couple of days, and thought the chapter house was the perfect place to go. He ended up spending over a week there, enjoying the calm quiet the place offered. Keith did not find resolution to Allura, or to his family's history. However, he was able to accept how things had turned out, and when he returned he congratulated them both. He had also picked up some clues about his family, and was now following them up.

Pidge had not gotten any further on the haggerium infection that Sven and Daniel had. The information he picked up on New Balto though, had some promising avenues he wanted to follow. Once he returned from his honeymoon he was going to get to work on it. For now, Daniel was still grounded from the Lions.

Sven was still on Crydor, but Erik was back with Romelle on Pollux. Her depression had been brought on not only by her pregnancy, but also the situation on Pollux. She and Sven had been living at the castle with Bandor, so Romelle could help him. Sven hated the castle, and Bandor grated on his nerves, which the haggerium only intensified. Romelle had agreed to move to their own place, hoping that would help the situation.

Sven had picked out a small two bedroom house, which he thought was perfect. He had always hated the idea of servants, so he told Romelle they didn't need them with a small house. Romelle found herself trying to keep house, help Bandor, and be pregnant all at the same time. It didn't help that Sven never wanted to go anywhere, and expected Romelle to have dinner for him every night.

After Erik was born Sven didn't see the need for her to have any help, and the lack of sleep finally pushed her over the edge. Unfortunately the edge involved trying to kill her husband, who infected with haggerium, fled the planet taking their son. However, things were better now.

Romelle moved to a larger house, engaged some servants, and asked Nanny to come with Erik to Pollux. Bandor offered his support to the plan, so Allura had gone along. She had been concerned about Nanny not wanting to go, but Lance made Nanny's decision easy. She had always had the most issues with Lance, and the thought of her darling princess marrying someone like that was too much for her.

Nanny stated that she would rather go to Pollux than see her princess with that hooligan. Allura was secretly relieved by Nanny's decision. She had been afraid that Nanny would want to come back to the castle, and she knew how that would play out.

Sven had been to visit Romelle and Erik twice, but the visits had not gone well. Sven did not like the house Romelle had chosen, the way she had decorated it, or the servants that were there. He tried to put on a good face, but the haggerium made that impossible. Pidge had observed that even if he could cure the haggerium infection, Sven and Romelle would still need a marriage counselor.

Vince was still struggling about Larmina being with Pidge, and their sex life. Daniel was tired of it, and not to long after they had gotten back from New Balto, he'd had enough. He gave Vince a link to a Club Med resort on the planet Baden Bathos, which had been rated the wildest, sexiest resort in the galaxy. It was said that anyone could get laid there.

Vince by now was willing to try what seemed to be the guy solution for everything, so he had requested vacation time and gone to the resort. He did manage to get drunk, but it was on fruity drinks with umbrellas in them. Not only were the ladies not impressed with what he was drinking, but he got vilely ill too.

Lance overheard the tale when Vince got back and threw his hands up in despair at this lack manliness in a cadet. He was sharing his disgust at Vince's behavior with his poker buddies, and Fredericks came up with a solution. His friends all had grandsons and great-grandsons at the Arusian military academy. He knew who the wild boys were, and weren't.

Fredericks suggested that since the cadet's lessons were screwed up between weddings, honeymoons, and other trips, they should spend a couple of weeks at Arus' academy, doing their course work. He would see to it that Vince roomed with some wild roommates, while Daniel would be put with better behaved ones. Allura had gone along with it, as it was presented to her as an academic exercise.

After it was over with Daniel said that he had been bored to death. He had done nothing but study, and go to chapel. The only positive thing he saw was that he finally understood and passed his physics exam. Vince on the other hand came home with a new found ability to play cards, swear almost as well as Lance, and a taste for whiskey.

The drawback from Lance's point of view was that it was Arusian whiskey and not Irish whiskey, but he was sure he could fix that. Daniel was annoyed that Vince still had not gotten laid, as he was tired of Vince thinking about Pidge and Larmina in bed. He was dreading them being on their honeymoon, and was almost tempted to go back to the Arusian military academy to get away from it.

Allura was brought back to the present by Larmina asking her a question "How long do Pidge and I have to stay at the reception for?" Allura knew that Larmina wanted to get to the honeymoon sooner, rather than later. They were going to the island resort of Heligdorre, in the North Arusian Ocean. It was one of Larmina's favorite places on Arus, and Allura had given them the use of the royal house there.

Lance had taken Allura on a month long trip for their honeymoon, all over the galaxy. He had wanted her to completely relax, and also wanted all of her attention. She smiled at Larmina and said "After you eat, cut the cake, and dance some, you can leave. By then I'll be tired and want to go upstairs!"

Larmina looked at Allura and said "Are you sure you're feeling all right? You've been rather tired lately! Didn't you have that dizzy spell the other day?" Allura shook her head and said "I think it is just a bug that is going around. My stomach has been upset off and on."

Just then a maid came in with some food, as Larmina had said she was hungry. The maid walked by where Allura was sitting, and she smelled the soup and sandwiches. All of a sudden her stomach started churning, and she barely made it to the bathroom before she threw up.

Larmina saw Anna and the other maid exchange looks, and suddenly something clicked in Larmina's mind. She waited a minute and then walked over to the bathroom, and looked in. Allura was just rinsing out her mouth when she saw Larmina there with a big grin on her face.

"I'm going to have a cousin aren't I?" She asked in a low voice, and Allura got a big smile on her face. "We're waiting until after your wedding to announce it!" She told her niece, who hugged her as they both laughed together!

_**FINIS**_


End file.
